


Sight of the Sun

by dirtypavvs



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Internet Predator, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 51,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtypavvs/pseuds/dirtypavvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mostly light-hearted fic where Theon and Robb have common interests and eventually get together. Too bad they don't live closer, that'd make everything easier for everyone. Jon and Yara are there to help their brothers, though. It's mostly fluff. And who doesn't want to see Theon happy after everything he's been through?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Theon I

**Author's Note:**

> The story is actually finished, FYI, we're gonna work to put out a chapter every week. There's some mentions of Thramsay, if you squint really, really hard since they never actually get together. These will make more sense as the series progresses. And don't worry, they stop talking over IM pretty soon, if that annoys anyone. They do know what phones are, Theon's just weird about it at first. - dirtypavvs, [theongreysads](http://theongreysads.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr
> 
> If anyone reads this and happens to have one of the usernames we’ve used for the boys, uh. Sorry. I checked and I think both blogs w/ those names are mostly unused, tho. - notoriouslogman, [bearislands](http://bearislands.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr

Theon sighs as he pushes his laptop closed, shoving it across the coffee table and leaning back against the sofa. He was just so _annoyed_. He’d followed some photography blogs to help inspire his work, but it just made him want to throw his camera out. 

There was a boy from The North who was undeniably better at everything than he was. His composition, his lighting, everything about his photography made Theon’s own look so dull in comparison. Even the one from The Reach who only took photos of roses and his boyfriend’s beard made Theon feel bad.

“What’s wrong?” 

He shrugs, looking away as Yara sits on the other side of him. He can hear her reach for the remote.

“You don’t mind do you?” She doesn’t even wait for his response before turning on the television, smacking her gum one last time before blowing a bubble, “You’re not still moping around because of that shitty blog, are you? Honestly. You’re so lame, Theon.”

“I actually got five new followers for that set I posted yesterday.”

“Whatever.” He bristles, but she’s smiling, so he relaxes immediately.

When he stands to grab his camera bag, she snorts and he can practically feel her roll her eyes at him, “I’m going out to the pier for a while.”

He slams the front door and sticks a bud into his ear, pressing play on his current playlist, stuffing his phone in his pocket before messing with the settings on his old DSLR as he walks. Yara had found it in some pawn shop for a little more than fifty bucks a few yeas ago and had convinced their dad to give her the last ten dollars she’d needed to buy it for Theon’s birthday. The flash didn’t work, but it took a decent photo and came with all of it’s accessories. He liked it enough.

He takes a few photos of the gulls, most of them are blurry but a few of them could be called artsy with the right filter. As he nears the coastline he puts his camera in his bag, deciding against taking his shoes off as he kicks around in the gritty sand for a bit. He picks up a couple of interesting looking shells and breathes in the salt-air of the sea. 

The shores of the Iron Islands are grey and rocky, nothing like the sun-kissed Isles of Dorne that look beautiful in the photos he’s seen, with blue water and white sand. He wonders what it would be like to take pictures there, and compares in his head their tropical birds to Pyke’s annoying seagulls. 

There aren’t many people at the beach and he finds a nice spot to sit on a little park bench near a telescope, not that there’s much to look at worth the fifty cents it takes to operate one. He feels a vibration from his pocket when he sits and pulls out his phone, annoyed that his music’s stopped for a moment before realizing what the notifications actually _are_.

` youngwolf started following you!`

`youngwolf: Hi! Just wanted to say cool photos in that last set!`  
`youngwolf:What did you use to shoot with?`  
`youngwolf: Always looking for new suggestions lol  
youngwolf:I’m Robb, btw :)`

Theon can feel his fucking palms sweat. It’s embarrassing. 

He swipes to the right, keying in his passcode to unlock and open the Tumblr app all at once. He thumbs over a couple keys, contemplating even replying before giving in. 

`squidprince: Thanks! I have a Nikon coolpix… P100?  
squidprince: Nothin’ fancy`

He presses send and immediately feels like he’s complained too much. It only takes him a second to add:

`squidprince: It does the job just fine tho`  
`squidprince: Name’s Theon`

_That sounds casual right?_ As he wipes his palms on the thighs of his jeans his screen lights up once more with the buzz-buzz of a message.

` youngwolf: No way! I used to have one of those :D`  
`youngwolf: I have a Canon now. An EOS 70D.`  
`youngwolf: Nikons will always be my first love though! lol`  
`youngwolf: What’s the ocean like?`

Theon rolls his eyes, _fucking green landers. Probably never seen a boat in his life._

` squidprince: Wet`

`youngwolf: Hahahaha! That’s pretty funny.`  
`youngwolf: Which island are you from?`

Theon tries to suppress the feeling that Robb is mocking him. No one has ever said he was _funny_ before.

` squidprince: Pyke`  
`squidprince: Where in north are u ?`

`youngwolf: Never been, but heard of!  
youngwolf: I live in Winterfell :)`

`squidprince: Ugh, cold`

`youngwolf: Yeah. Well, to a Southron I guess it would be B) `

Theon shakes his head, stifling a short laugh with his hand as he decides to play along. It’s not often someone other than Yara talks to him, and he can’t help but enjoy the silly banter as an easy smile makes it’s way onto his face. 

`squidprince: Lol you mainlanders couldn't handle 1 day out @ sea  
squidprince: Do u even know how 2 swim `

`youngwolf: Maybe... Not in the ocean though.  
youngwolf: I don’t like open water.`

`squidprince: U would make an awful Ironborn. `

`youngwolf: I stand by the fact that the ocean is Terrifying.  
youngwolf: You ever seen a real wolf on Pyke?`

`squidprince: We’re an Island ?`

`youngwolf: Wolves are cooler than squids.  
youngwolf: I live with six. `

`squidprince: Did ur family rob a zoo?`

`youngwolf: Lol no`  
`youngwolf: My uncle is a conservationist at The Wall`  
`youngwolf: They’re still puppies  
youngwolf: My mom hates them`

`squidprince: That’s cool`  
`squidprince: I have a fish tank  
squidprince: My sister has a ferret`

`youngwolf: U show me urs I’ll show u mine`

Theon can’t help but burst out laughing at that, surprised at Robb’s hilarity. He makes a note to check for any selfie tags when he gets back to his computer.

`squidprince: I’m not home rn  
squidprince: Expect pics by tomorrow, tho`

`youngwolf: You’re on`

He’s surprisingly excited to be on his way back home and he walks a little quicker than usual. It’s been awhile since he’s had someone to talk to that wasn’t Yara, Rodrik, or Maron, and more often than not they don’t even listen. He doesn’t think he’s particularly boring or even shy, but it’s hard to make friends.

Friends.

 _That’s a strong word for someone you’ve talked to once._ He digs through his pack and grabs his keys, unlocking the front door and closing it behind him. Yara’s still on the sofa, but Maron is with her so he decides against chatting her up for now. He nods to his siblings and glances at the TV, they’re watching a cop show that makes Theon want to roll his eyes as he grabs his laptop from the coffee table, careful not to get in the way of the screen, before heading towards the stairs.

“You’re in a good mood.”

He hears Rodrik before he sees him, walking down the stairs drying his hair with a towel. Theon wipes his nose on his sleeve and shrugs, “Nice weather.”

“Taking more of your gay pictures?”

“Leave him alone, Rod. Besides, _you’re_ gay.” 

Rodrick just grunts in reply and Theon says a silent thank-you to the Drowned God, but mostly to Yara as he slinks by his older brother and up to his room. He almost makes it up the stairs before Rodrik throws his towel at him.

“Put that up for me. Thanks.”

“No problem… “ _You don’t even live here, arse. Shower at your own place._

He sighs, balling the towel up before throwing it into the laundry hamper in the bathroom on the way to his room. Shrugging off his camera bag, he throws his laptop on his pillow along with his phone and climbs onto the bed with them. He opens up his computer and clicks straight away to the web browser, typing in Robb’s blog.

`youngwolf.tumblr.com`

He creeps around for a bit, but there’s no discernable link to his selfies, _of course it wouldn’t be that easy_. So, he types in the first tags that comes to mind.

Nothing at `youngwolf.tumblr.com/tagged/me`  
`youngwolf.tumblr.com/tagged/selfie`  
`youngwolf.tumblr.com/tagged/gpoy  
youngwolf.tumblr.com/tagged/self`

Suddenly, Robb’s face is plastered all over Theon’s computer screen. _Jackpot._

He looks at one, two and groans, _Fuck, I didn’t know he was cute. Way too cute, actually._ He continues scrolling through the tag, photos of the auburn-haired boy, _he even has freckles_ , come up one after the other. Some of them are selfies, other’s are self portraits, and there are a few candids with other people. A black-haired boy with a pout makes five different appearances in the tag, including in what Theon assumes is a family shot.

`youngwolf posted Had an awesome day with everyone! Mum made breakfast, then I went shooting with Dad, Jon and Ary. (NO we didn’t hurt any animals!) Bran and Rickon stayed behind with Sansa to hunt pinecones (Don’t ask.), but we all met up again for a late lunch. Had the salmon Dad caught yesterday. Don’t want this week to end! Being at the cabin is always the best. Tomorrow we’re all going hiking and seeing Uncle Benjen. He says he has a surprise for all of us. Hope it’s some better internet so I can finally post the pics I took with my camera instead of my phone. Bigger update, tomorrow, hopefully.`

Theon reads through a few more posts, smiling at Robb’s face and reading his words carefully.

_Sheesh, even his bad angles are good ones._

He finds himself lying against his headboard, laptop pushed up onto his chest and chin resting on his touchpad. _Get a grip, Greyjoy._ He straightens up, clicking the dashboard button and hitting his own profile that seems uninteresting in comparison to Robb’s. 

Theon doesn’t take selfies. He wonders briefly if people think that’s odd, considering Robb seems to take them almost daily. He grabs his phone and sits up, setting his laptop aside with a sigh. He takes a few picture of his fish tank from his spot on the bed and opens the tumblr app to upload them.

He chooses the best two out of five and uploads them, his thumb hovering over the caption box as he thinks. After a moment he decides what he wants to say and hits post.

`squidprince posted @youngwolf wanted to see my fish`

It doesn’t take long for his phone to start vibrating with notifications from Robb.

`youngwolf reblogged your photoset.`

`youngwolf: your fish tank is cool!  
youngwolf: makes me kinda want to get some fish lol`

Theon smiles and rolls his eyes. 

`squidprince: It’s a saltwater tank`  
`squidprince: So there’s a lot of math involved  
squidprince: And it can’t go below 80F`

`youngwolf: There’s math? For a fish tank?`

`squidprince: Ur only allowed a certain amount of salt per 1000 units of water`

He drags his palm down his face, _you sound so fucking lame, way to go, Theon._

` youngwolf: Dude! That’s so cool.`  
`youngwolf: I said that already.`  
`youngwolf: But it IS awesome.  
youngwolf: At least you don’t have to potty-train a fish.`

`squidprince: What’s ur dogs name?`

`youngwolf: He’s a WOLF.  
youngwolf: His name is Grey Wind.`

`squidprince: I named my fish after the Drowned God.`  
`squidprince: I just call him Drowny, tho  
squidprince: Is that too morbid?`

`youngwolf: Nah, I like it.  
youngwolf: Is he a priest?`

`squidprince: He could be.`  
`squidprince: I also have Stormy, the Storm God  
squidprince: And an eel named Nagga`

`youngwolf: Whoa, an EEL?  
youngwolf: That’s so… exotic?`

`squidprince: You have a literal wolf as a pet  
squidprince: Which I still have yet to see`

`youngwolf sent a photoset  
youngwolf: Just posted these babies`

He clicks on the notification, a begrudging smirk on his face as he realises, _yeah, they’re sort of cute._

` squidprince: What’s the white one’s name?`

`youngwolf: Ghost  
youngwolf: He belongs to my brother`

`squidprince: Original`

`youngwolf: Lol don’t tell Jon that`

He goes to make a snarky reply back, but hears Rodrik and Yara as they begin to argue downstairs. He starts to ignore it for Robb, but hears the door slam. With a sigh he keys a message to Robb.

`squidprince: Got 2 go :(`  
`squidprince: Will post pics of ferret 2mrw  
squidprince: Sleep tight, dog boy`

By the time he gets downstairs Rod and Maron have left. He doesn’t bother asking Yara what happened, and sits quietly on the couch beside her. They spend the rest of the night watching television in comfortable silence. 

He’s only a little disappointed when Robb hasn’t replied.


	2. Robb I

Robb rolls his eyes as he closes the chat box, _dog boy?_ Clicking on his blog activity he browses through his notifications. He looks at the time on his own computer before opening a new tab and Googling ` time in Pyke, Iron Islands`. Theon’s only two hours behind his own time zone, and he thinks it a bit odd to be going to bed so early, but he closes the tab and spends another half hour editing photos. 

By the time he’s finished he realizes he hasn’t replied. He clicks open the chat window, then closes it. Unsure of how long is too long to go without saying goodnight back. He shrugs to himself and shuts his desktop down for the night and pulls on some socks before heading downstairs. 

He hears Jon talking to Arya in the kitchen. 

“Impressive.”

“What’re you doing?” He turns the corner just in time to see Nymeria grab an oven mitt in her mouth before prancing away.

“I’m teaching her to fetch gloves.” Arya says very matter-of-factly before following the wolf. 

He pulls a glass from the cabinet and a carton of milk from the fridge before leaning against the counter to pour, “I’m sure that’s gonna make mum love them even more, training them to steal things from the kitchen.”

“I told her the same thing.”

In unison they say, “She never listens.”

Robb shakes his head and laughs before downing the last of his milk, “You know anything about Pyke?”

“Other than the fact they drown each other for fun? Nope.”

“I don’t think it’s for fun.”

Jon rolls his eyes, “Whatever. Why?”

He shrugs, “Just talked to this guy from there today. He was… chill? He thought the wolves were cool.”

“You didn’t show him that stupid picture of Grey and Ghost, did you?”

“That’s my favorite photo.”

“It’s the worst.”

He turns around and rinses his glass out in the sink before asking, “How much do you know about fish?”

“Go to bed, Robb.”

When Jon leaves he turns out the kitchen light, leaving Robb in the dark. He’s still not that particularly tired, yet, and pads his way into the living room to drape himself across the sofa. He feels a wet nose touch his hand when he gropes around for the remote and startles before a low whine escapes Grey Wind. 

“Hey, boy.” He turns on the TV and flips through a few channels, “You gonna watch with me? That’s nice.” 

The pup lays its massive head next to Robb’s chest as the boy tangles his fingers in his shaggy coat. He decides on some sitcom he’s heard of but never watched and stares blankly at the picture on screen for a minute or two.

“You know, Grey, I wonder what Theon’s favorite shows are.” He yawns, “I’ll have to ask him tomorrow.”

When he wakes up in the morning Grey Wind is gone and his neck is killing him. 

“You idiot, I told you to go to bed.” 

He rolls over to stare at the television, “What the fuck are you watching?”

“It’s Wild Kratts, now SHUT UP!” 

When he looks over Rickon is sitting up between Jon’s legs and ShaggyDog, “Geez, okay, sorry, Rick.” 

He sits up on the sofa, fishing his phone from his back pocket and thumbing through his notifications without actually unlocking his phone. 

`squidprince sent a gifset`  
`squidprince: Reminded me of u`  
`squidprince: Morning :)`

Robb grins at the screen and Jon rolls his eyes. “What’s got you so cheery?” Robb just hums and stands up, making his way towards his bedroom to get on his laptop. He shoulders the door open and flops down onto his bed, rolling over and pulling his computer onto his stomach. Clicking on Theon’s icon in the corner of the screen, he opens the chat and looks at the gifset before typing his reply.

`youngwolf: Aw, that’s so cute.`  
`youngwolf: It’s not often I get good morning messages :p`  
`youngwolf: Puppies remind you of me?`

He clicks on Theon’s blog and scrolls, laughing at a meme he doesn’t quite get and looking for the selfies he never did find last night. He wonders if it would be too forward to ask about what Theon looks like this early. _Fuck it, my face is plastered all over my blog._

` youngwolf: U got a selfie tag?`  
`youngwolf: Mine is /tagged/self :)`

A couple minutes later, a reply:

`squidprince: nah sorry, i dont rly take selfies`  
`squidprince: hold on a sec`

He tries not to be disappointed.

`youngwolf: That’s alright! I know a lot of ppl who don’t like to post selfies.`

Robb scrolls through his dash while he waits for Theon to reply, chuckling at a stupid joke and liking a nice photoset of some roses. When Theon finally replies, it’s with a link.

`squidprince: https://67.media.tumblr.com/8809e5ca36c76f4055094cfb07a3b077/tumblr_o8n7ec0Ueh1uz7qpgo1_1280.jpg`  
`squidprince: i dont wanna post it but thats my face`

Robb has to admit to himself that he’s curious, incredibly so. He clicks the link and when the picture loads he finds himself wearing a huge grin. Nice angle. And a beard? He laughs to himself and excitedly types a reply.

`youngwolf: U didn’t tell me u were so cute`  
`youngwolf: Nice hair`  
`youngwolf: I’ve been thinking of growing mine out`  
`youngwolf: My sister says it wouldn’t suit me lol`

`squidprince: cute?`

`youngwolf: Yes? Lol`  
`youngwolf: Sorry if that’s weird`

_Don’t be creepy, Robb._

` youngwolf: I see earbuds`  
`youngwolf: What are u listening to?`

`squidprince: definitely not weird, just. Surprising`  
`squidprince: i think you’d look great with longer hair, btw`  
`squidprince: The Mountain Goats?`

`youngwolf: Oh come on, how’s that surprising?`  
`youngwolf: And no way! What’s ur fav song?`  
`youngwolf: Mine’s Up The Wolves`

`squidprince: It just is. I don’t get that a lot.`  
`squidprince: The Best Ever Death Metal Band in Denton`

Robb frowns at his screen. No wonder Theon doesn’t ever post his selfies. He knows he shouldn’t assume, but he can’t help but feel like Theon doesn’t realize how cute he is. Robb immediately decides he’s going to change that. Theon _needs_ to know.

` youngwolf: Aw, well that’s a shame :(`  
`youngwolf: I’ll just have to start reminding you all the time, obviously!`  
`youngwolf: Aaand, you have good taste in music`  
`youngwolf: Where have u been all my life`

`squidprince: Pyke?`

`youngwolf: Hahaha! Again with being hilarious.`

`squidprince: You mockin’ me, mainlander?`

`youngwolf: I’d never!!`  
`youngwolf: You’re incredibly funny`

Robb goes to write more, but is interrupted by a knock on his door, “Yeah?”

“Jon wants to know if you want to walk with and him and Sam to Satin’s house? Talisa will be there.”

He rolls his eyes at Sansa, “Tell him I’ll be down in a minute.”

`youngwolf: U got Snapchat?`

`squidprince: I never use it.`

`youngwolf: @KingintheNorth, add me`  
`youngwolf: We’re going on an adventure`

`squidprince: Don’t blame me if all my pics are of the ceiling`  
`squidprince: Maybe Drowny`

`youngwolf: I’d love to talk to Drowny`  
`youngwolf: Don’t stress`

Robb smiles when he gets a SnapChat notification. 

`TheIronPriceisRight has added you!`

That’s got to be Theon. He flips the camera to selfie mode and snaps a quick pic with a goofy face and a blurry peace sign: `What’s up???`

He laughs, a little embarrassed at Theon’s snap, it’s just a picture of Drowny with a sad face drawn on him: `Cant read snaps in 3secs change the time !`

He musters up his best puppy eyed look and sends back a selfie: `Sorry!`

They send a few goofy snaps back and forth, Theon’s mostly consisting of the posters on his walls and a few snaps of his fish tank. After a while Robb suddenly remembers Theon’s promise last night: `U never showed me ur sis’ ferret!`

A few minutes later he gets a blurry shot of a ferret, followed by a second more-focused picture of Theon’s hand holding the ferret up: `This is Sea Bitch`

He puts a hand on his face and smiles: `SO CUTE I LOVE HER`

He decides to send a second snap as well: `Didn’t know you had tattoos :o`

 _Mom would never approve._ Robb blinks at the random thought and then shakes his head, smiling. _Slow down there._

Theon sends a picture back, showing the full tattoo on his arm Robb had spied: `It’s a kraken :p`

Robb rolls his eyes. Islanders. He grins and takes a selfie, putting heart emojis over his eyes and adding a caption: `Big strong beardy tattooed Islander oooooo`

Robb nearly bursts out laughing when he receives a picture of one of Theon’s fish with blush lines drawn on it’s face. He walks straight into Jon’s back while trying to decide what his next snap should be.

“Can you stop laughing at your phone for, like, five seconds?”

“Sorry… Hey, do the dog filter with me!”

Jon makes a face and goes to protest, “Robb, I’m _not_ \--”

But he’s too late and Robb’s already got his arm around Jon’s neck, ready to take the worst selfie in the world as Jon stares sadly at the camera: `This is my bro Jon ! Says hi`

“I _didn’t_.”

Robb shrugs, “He doesn’t know that you’re an asshole yet.”

He hears Jon scoff as his phone buzzes. Robb has to laugh even louder when he gets Theon’s reply snap: `Ur def the cuter one`

When they get to Satin’s house Talisa and Jeyne are already there waiting for them. Robb gives her a hug and gets her to take a snap with him to send to his “new friend”, she kisses his cheek and he flashes a grin: `This is Talisa ! BFF`

The reply comes quicker than he anticipated, a snap of an eel and the caption: `Ur girlfriend is pretty (:`

Robb snorts, “You won’t believe what he sent back.” 

“Hmm?” Talissa raises an eyebrow. 

“He thinks you’re my girlfriend, how hilarious is that? Hold up a sec.”

He flips the camera and snaps a pic of Talisa and Jeyne cuddled up on the sofa: `I think Jeyne agrees`

He snaps another photo of them, this time Jeyne is flipping him off: `OTP`

When he opens Theon’s snap he’s pleasantly surprised, sure he’s covering most of his face with his hand, but it’s progress: `My total bad D: sorry!`

Robb grins so wide he’s squinting and sends back a selfie: `No worries!`

He makes a more serious face, but avoids looking directly at the camera: `i’m gay, btw`

Another, smaller smile: `Hope that’s not uncomfy`

He doesn’t receive a snap for a few minutes, so with a frown he shoves his phone into his pocket and decides to go bother Jon for a bit . He forgets about Theon’s lack of reply for a while, distracted by the antics of his friends. 

After a few hours, they decide to all head home, and Robb pulls out his phone on the walk back. There’s a new snap from Theon, and it makes him nervous. 

When he opens it, it’s just a picture of what he assumes is Theon’s ceiling, but the three word caption makes Robb smile warmly at his screen.

`so am i`

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so excited to chare our fic that we added another chapter early, like, way early. But it's fine, I don't know if we'll do it again, but. Anyways, [here's Jon and Robb's selfie](https://67.media.tumblr.com/8da22c05763b42ffe1c8bce20d5191f5/tumblr_o8oexb5tyT1u36ci9o1_1280.png) if you were curious. - dirtypavvs, [theongreysads](http://theongreysads.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr
> 
> We used a real selfie of Alfie Allen for Theon’s selfie bc. It was such a cute picture we fucking wrote it in. - notoriouslogman, [bearislands](http://bearislands.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr


	3. Theon II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an fyi, this is post-Ramsay!Theon. The fic is based around that so I can't really explain, just know whatever their relationship was it was LDR as well. - dirtypavvs, [theongreysads](http://theongreysads.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

Theon doesn’t quite know why he’s so reluctant to send his reply snap, but he feels relieved when he does. It’s exciting, really, but he can’t help the underlying worry as well. _No. It’s not gonna be like that again._

He’s lost in thought when his sister knocks and pushes open his door, “Hey, Stupid. Stupid?” She knocks twice more for good measure, “Helloooo? What do you want for dinner?”

He lets out a little, strangled noise at the interruption, “What?”

“I mean, we have leftovers. But I don’t know. You can have them if you want. Or… we could go out?”

“I, uh. Whatever?”

He nearly flinches when she rolls her eyes and makes a gesture to follow her, “Let’s go. I’ll drive. Rod and Maron are gone.” 

He nods, grabbing his hoodie just in case and shoving his phone into his pocket. He kicks on some old shoes and trails behind her, climbing into the passenger seat of Yara’s Range Rover. 

She shifts gears and pulls out of the driveway before asking, “You okay?” 

“What? Y-Yeah, why?” _Gods, don’t fucking stutter, Greyjoy._

“Y-y-y-y-y-yeah. That’s why. What’s wrong?”

He shrugs, then sighs when he catches her eyeing him at a stop-light. “I’m having a… crisis? I guess. I’ve met this cool boy.”

“That’s hardly a crisis.”

“He’s in…. Winterfell.”

She pauses for a moment, a little on edge, then deflates, “So?”

“You _know_.”

“Stupid. He probably just wants to be friends, why are you freaking out?”

“Because he’s cute and said I was cute and he’s being incredibly nice.” He knows it’s ridiculous, but he can’t stop once he’s on about it.

Yara scoffs, “Isn’t that a _good_ thing? You like boys. You just said he was cute, and that he thinks you’re cute. I’m not seeing the problem, little brother.”

He sinks into the seat and plays with the seatbelt, then quietly asks, “What if he’s just another Ramsay?” He sees Yara’s knuckles whiten as she grips the steering wheel tighter. 

“That shit is over Theon, it’s done. He’s gone, you need to move past it.”

He feels his phone buzz in his pocket and nods, “I know.”

She sighs and brushes her hair back behind her ear, “Now, where do you want to eat?”

He pulls his phone out, a little distracted, “Um, what about that new place up near Lordsport?”

“The lobster place? Can we even afford that?”

“I got a coupon from the junk mail.”

“Awesome.”

When Yara turns the radio on, Theon checks the snap from Robb. It’s a blurry selfie with one of Robb’s signature squinty smiles: `Gay m8s! That’s gr8 my dude`

Theon takes a quick snap of his shoes: `u take the blurriest fckin selfies`

The next snap he gets is a clear picture of Robb looking intently at the camera. He fumbles with his phone, but it’s not the quality of the photo that gets to him as much as the little smile Robb’s wearing. And those blue eyes, seven fucking hells. He screencaps it before he knows what he’s doing and immediately drops his phone in his own surprise.

“ _Shit._ ”

He reaches over, practically strangling himself with the seatbelt to grab his phone again. He’s a little disappointed the quality doesn’t last as he looks at a blurry photo of Robb laughing: `??? i SAW that`

Theon feels his face burn as Yara snorts next to him, pulling into the restaurant parking lot. He’s sure Robb probably thinks he’s a creep now. He sends a snap of the car’s dashboard: `total accident i dropped m phone`

This time it’s a photo of him and Grey Wind: `I’m so cute u dropped ur phone? Aww`

It’s not the reaction Theon was planning on. He sends Robb a blurry snap of the parking lot: `NO`

His face is beet red and Yara shoves him with her shoulder. “Come on, lover boy, let’s get some grub.”

When they finally sit down and order drinks Theon’s ready to disappear. He can barely focus on the menu as Robb sends another snap: `U don’t think I’m cute? :(`

He snaps the menu: `I DIDN’T say that`

He grumbles to himself and slides his phone to the side as he glances through the menu. He looks up over it, at Yara who is balancing two forks together, and back down, “What are you getting?”

“I’m really feeling the shrimp today.”

He wrinkles his nose, “Then I’m using my coupon on the Tilapia.” He sniffs once and puts his menu down, “I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” 

It’s not until he’s washing his hands he realises the mistake he’s made in leaving his phone at the table. He walks back a little quicker than he should and when he turns the corner, runs into the waitress in the middle of setting their drinks down.

“Oh my gods, I’m so sorry.” He’s the only one who’s drenched from the ordeal and looks up just in time to see Yara snapping a photo with his phone.

She grins and mouths “Sent.” He groans and slumps down in the booth, grabbing his phone when she slides it towards him, along with some napkins. The waitress huffs and leaves to get more soda. 

“What did you do, asshole?” He mops up the mess as best he can then pulls on his jacket before unlocking his phone, frowning when he sees Snapchat is still open. 

Yara shrugs. “Sent some pictures to your new boyfriend.”

He feels himself panic, “He’s NOT my boyfriend, Yara. What did you send him, specifically?”

She pushes the paper down her straw a bit and blows it at Theon, “Chill out, baby brother. I just sent him a couple snaps of my face, you know, like ‘I’m the big sister, you’ve probably heard about me, I’m pretty awesome’ and that one of you in the wet t-shirt contest.”

He stares at his phone’s blank screen, “I only told him about your ferret. And I didn’t want to send him that many snaps of myself. Especially not after Ra--”

“He’s _not_ Ramsay.”

He gets three snaps all at once, each a blurry photo of the same TV show: `So yr the sis? Hey! I have 2`

`Oh no what happened?? `

`I’d vote for u`

Theon rests his forehead on the table and snaps a picture of Yara’s feet: `vote for me?`

He scowls at the response: `in the wet t-shirt contest :p`

Theon thumps his head against the table, “Why?”

“Cheer up, Squid. Your tilapia is here.”

They eat in silence for a bit before Theon speaks up, “He said hi back.”

“What?”

“To you. And he has two sisters. I know he has at least one brother, too.”

Yara pops a shrimp in her mouth, “That’s cool. Sibling rivalry is something you have in common. What’s he like?”

“Nice?”

She almost laughs, “No, I mean, I don’t know. What’s his favorite show?”

Theon makes a face, “I don’t know.”

“Favorite food?”

He shrugs and pushes the fish around his plate.

“Favorite band?”

He opens his mouth, closes, then answers, “Mountain Goats, possibly?”

She stares at him, “Oh my god, Stupid, you don’t know _anything_ about him?”

“N-no. That’s not true. He likes dogs. Wolves, to be exact. He has a wolf. He likes salmon, I think.”

“That’s adorable. You’re both completely clueless when it comes to this stuff, apparently.”

“Hm.” Theon stuffs his face with food and chews aggressively, gulping down his soda so he doesn’t have to talk anymore while Yara also finishes her meal. He puts his coupon and a twenty down on the table, “Gimme the keys.”

He grabs them from her hand and leaves to sit out in the car. He opens the Tumblr app and a chat window.

`squidprince: Sorry abt my sister`  
`squidprince: Thanks for the compliment tho :p`

`youngwolf: She seems cool!`  
`youngwolf: Can’t believe u spilled soda on urself haha`  
`youngwolf: u all dry now?`

`squidprince: Mostly`  
`squidprince: Going home now, so I can change`

`youngwolf: Good`  
`youngwolf: Wouldn’t want u 2 catch a cold :)`

He locks his phone when Yara climbs into the driver’s seat, “Here.” She hands him his change and starts the car. The drive home is silent, but not awkward. Theon mostly just wants to change and go to bed. He’s tired. 

Rodrik and Maron are home by the time they get back and it’s the last thing Theon needs, “What’s up? Go swimming?”

He’s feeling a little brave, “Leave me alone, Maron.”

Yara huffs and pushes Theon past them and up towards the stairs before Maron can reply, “Yeah. He’s not having a good time. He embarrassed himself in front of his boyfriend, leave him alone… And go back to your own fucking house.”

_He’s not my boyfriend. And_ you’re _the one who embarrassed me_. He climbs up the stairs slowly and ignores whatever Rod yells at him. He closes his door behind him and throws his phone on the bed, taking his jacket, shirt and pants off and dumping them in a pile near his desk. He doesn’t even care that they’re still soaked, he just climbs under the covers. He hears his phone buzz, but let’s himself fall asleep without checking.

The next morning he wakes to the same buzzing. He sees he has some messages from Robb from before he went to sleep, and a few ones from just now.

`youngwolf: btw do u watch tv?`  
`youngwolf: What r ur fav shows?`  
`youngwolf: I like Discovery Channel a lot`  


`squidprince: smh you would love DC`  
`squidprince: idk i like the food network?? And river monsters`

He can’t help the little bit of happiness that swells in his chest at Robb’s quick reply.

`youngwolf: You’re fine! I get it :)`  
`youngwolf: Just wanted to make sure ur okay`  
`youngwolf: I bet u watch Shark Week every year too/p> `

`squidprince: Never miss it`  
`squidprince: yeah, i’m alright`  
`squidprince: thanks`

`youngwolf: good!`  
`youngwolf: was wondering if u could look over a few photos for me?`  
`youngwolf: my usual beta is gone`  
`youngwolf: Loras u kno`  
`youngwolf: ur like my only other photography friend :’(`

`squidprince: sure`  
`squidprince: send away :)`

Theon sighs and scratches his shoulder before reaching for his laptop. _Sure can’t wait to bask in all this jealousy._


	4. Robb II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squeak squeak squeak. - dirtypavvs, [theongreysads](http://theongreysads.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr
> 
> They switch usernames a lot in this one from tumblr to skype to texting and I’m sorry about that tbh. It just makes it easier to know which thing they’re communicating on. Also, this fic got me to like Jon a lot more than I did so you can thank River for that. - notoriouslogman, [bearislands](http://bearislands.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr

Robb cracks his knuckles before typing another reply.  
  
`youngwolf: u have skype?`  
  
`squidprince: not in a while`  
`squidprince: y?`  
  
`youngwolf: easier 2 send photos lol`  
`youngwolf: but it’s ok`  
  
He feels himself frown as a few minutes pass.  
  
`youngwolf: theon ?`  
  
`squidprince: … `  
`squidprince: give me 2 more secs`  
`squidprince: what’s ur username?`  
  
`youngwolf: ?`  
`youngwolf: same as my Snapchat`  
  
He scrolls through his dash for another minute before getting a notification on Skype. He laughs again at `TheIronPriceisRight` being Theon’s username and clicks ‘accept’ on the request.  
  
`Robb Stark: u did it!!`  
  
`TG: i did it`  
  
`Robb Stark: all for little ol’ me? :3`  
  
`TG: Don’t push ur luck`  
`TG: Send me photos to JUDGE`  
  
Robb thinks it’s interesting how different Theon’s input is in comparison to Renly and Loras’. He likes a lot less saturation and lot more grain. He tries to think of the last couple photosets Theon’s posted and shrugs. As Grey as Pyke is, he can only imagine how that translates to photography preferences. He laughs when Theon makes comments on placement and composition. Robb _knows_ he can’t take a centered photograph to save his life, too.  
  
They’re simple things: Grey Wind wearing his leather harness, a gift from the Baratheons. Some landscapes. Even a few modeled shots of Talisa. When he sends her photos, he has to comment.  
  
` Robb Stark: u kno she thought it was hilarious`  
`Robb Stark: abt her being my gf and all`  
  
`TG: don’t remind me D:`  
`TG: still SO SORRY`  
  
`Robb Stark: i said she thought it was funny!!`  
  
`TG: :( `  
`TG: Wyd aside from harassing me today?`  
  
`Robb Stark: don’t know`  
`Robb Stark: pack i guess`  
`Robb Stark: going 2 the cabin w/ family this weekend`  
  
`TG: I read a post abt ur last trip`  
`TG: Hope that doesn’t sound creepy`  
  
Robb laughs, _that’s cute, actually._  
  
` Robb Stark: that’s why i made the post, duh`  
`Robb Stark: for ppl 2 read lol`  
  
`TG: point taken`  
  
He sends another photo to Theon and grabs his phone from his desk as he waits for a reply. He smiles as he goes through their conversation on Tumblr, stopping at the selfie Theon sent him. He clicks the link then saves the image to his phone. When he looks up again, Theon’s messaged him back, saying something about less saturation.  
  
`TG: the snow’s so pretty`  
`TG: wish I could take photos like this`  
`TG: :(`  
  
He goes to type his reply when he gets another message  
  
`TG: and I have a question… `  
`TG: Stark`  
  
`Robb Stark: that’s me :)`  
  
`TG: can’t help but feel i’ve heard that name before :p`  
  
_Here we go._  
  
` Robb Stark: well`  
`Robb Stark: u ever heard of Ironwood Timber?`  
  
`TG: yeah, most of our lumber for ships on Pyke come from them`  
  
`Robb Stark: my dad, he kind of `  
`Robb Stark: sort of is a business partner with Gregor Forrester`  
`Robb Stark: ...and everyone else in that industry o.o`  
  
`TG: there it is! Knew i’d heard it before.`  
  
Robb can hear Jon and Sansa arguing in front of his closed door, but tries to ignore it. He already feels stressed enough now that Theon sort of knows _who_ his family is. Groaning as Jon shouts again, he types.  
  
` Robb Stark: so, you work with ships?`  
  
`TG: I live on Pyke`  
`TG: Everyone works with ships`  
`TG: BUT, I usually just work labor in the shipyard`  
  
`Robb Stark: ooooh so ur like, totally strong and buff`  
`Robb Stark: ;)`  
  
`TG: yeah basically :)`  
  
He shakes his head, _Gods. He’s so cute and funny_. His thoughts are cut short when a crash from the hallway sounds, along with Sansa yelling ‘Lady, no!’  
  
` Robb Stark: absolutely cannot tell u how lucky u are u don’t have dogs`  
`Robb Stark: or little sisters that love to hate each other`  
  
Robb rolls his eyes and shouts, “Sansa, get your dog under control!”  
  
`Robb Stark: they are being so annoying`  
`Robb Stark: old gods help me`  
`Robb Stark: i am suffering theon :( `  
  
`TG: i can understand that, my older brothers are the worst`  
`TG: although they’re usually yelling at me not each other lol`  
`TG: yara is cool tho`  
  
`Robb Stark: it’d b cool to be an only child, right?`  
  
`TG: haha definitely`  
`TG: btw these photos are so GOOD im so angry at u`  
`TG: my fav is this one of ur friend she looks so pretty`  
  
Robb smiles as Theon sends him back a picture of Talisa. He laughs at his own joke before he even types it.  
  
`Robb Stark: gasp i thought you were Gay`  
`Robb Stark: talisa has a gf i’ve told u like six times`  
`Robb Stark: she’s TAKEN`  
  
`TG: shut up `  
`TG: i can appreciate the ladies on occasion alright`  
`TG: she has a nice face`  
`TG: anyway the lighting is really nice `  
`TG: where did u take these?`  
  
Robb smiles wider at the praise. _He’s sweet_.  
  
` Robb Stark: i didnt know u were such a fan of mine`  
`Robb Stark: u dont have to be embarrassed i’ll send u an autograph`  
`Robb Stark: i’m signing it right now`  
`Robb Stark: dear theon, yes thank u i know i’m super gorgeous and a great photographer, how sweet of you to say`  
  
`TG: i dont remember saying that first part`  
`TG: u got a big ego, kid`  
`TG: a lot of ppl find that unattractive :|`  
  
`Robb Stark: you didn’t NOT say it `  
`Robb Stark: and that’s what matters`  
`Robb Stark: and what do u mean ‘kid’? `  
  
`TG: i’m, like, at least 70 years older than u`  
  
`Robb Stark: u catfishing me old man?`  
`Robb Stark: i knew i should've listened to my parents`  
`Robb Stark: never talk to strangers on the internet`  
  
`TG: no kidding haha`  
`TG: but srsly, how old r u? I’m 24`  
  
`Robb Stark: nineteen haha u rly are an old man`  
`Robb Stark: not even a teen anymore`  
  
`TG: if u think i’m old then u’d hate to know how old Yara is`  
`TG: Lol or Rod and Maron`  
  
`Robb Stark: so you’re the baby, aw`  
`Robb Stark: I’m the oldest`  
`Robb Stark: sort of`  
`Robb Stark: Jon is only younger than me by, like 5 days`  
  
`TG: how does that work?`  
  
`Robb Stark: he’s my half-brother`  
`Robb Stark: anything else you’ll have to ask him urself :p`  
  
`TG: does the emo have a blog?`  
  
Robb genuinely laughs at that. _Well, he’s not wrong_.  
  
` Robb Stark: I believe he was scene in HS`  
`Robb Stark: but yeah :p`  
`Robb Stark: crowcomeover`  
  
He sends the link and browses Jon’s blog as well. He’s not really sure the last time he’s done it, and feels a little bad for it. It’s mostly full of posts about the Night’s Watch Band, and that Wildling motorcycle show he’s into, but it’s fun and it’s all Jon.  
  
`TG: he seems edgy`  
  
`Robb Stark: his motorbike is pretty cool, tho`  
`Robb Stark: can u have a pet wolf and not b edgy?`  
  
`TG: if i could gesture to u i would`  
  
`Robb Stark: don’t be mean :p`  
  
`TG: srry :3`  
`TG: so u said u were going away this weekend?`  
  
`Robb Stark: ya :/ family thing but it’ll be mostly fun i guess`  
  
`TG: um, will we still be able to talk?`  
  
Robb feels his squinty-smile appear and covers his face, _whatever_.  
  
` Robb Stark: why? U worried ur gonna miss me, Islander?`  
  
`TG: ur just gr8 to talk to`  
`TG: i can actually look forward to our conversations`  
  
`Robb Stark: i do believe ur complimenting me :)`  
  
`TG: Lol just answer the question `  
  
_Someone’s insistent._ Robb doesn’t mind, in fact he thinks it’s rather cute.  
  
` Robb Stark: uh, probably? `  
`Robb Stark: i’ll have 4G so we could probably still IM on tumblr`  
`Robb Stark: but it’d be easier if i could text you?`  
  
`TG: oh, yeah`  
`TG: I mean I don’t have the best service :/`  
  
`Robb Stark: I’m sure we could work around that lol`  
`Robb Stark: I’m patient`  
`Robb Stark: even if ur text takes all weekend 2 send :)`  
  
Robb hopes he isn’t being too forward, but it really would be easier to text. _I’d be lying if I said I didn’t just want his number, anyways._  
  
It’s nearly twenty minutes before he gets a reply, but he doesn’t mind too much. He had a feeling that it was hard for Theon to trust people over the internet, and Robb could understand that.  
  
` TG: its yara, theon’s sister`  
`TG: he’s being a baby so i took his computer`  
`TG: you wanted to exchange numbers, yeah?`  
  
`Robb Stark: omg`  
`Robb Stark: yes i do`  
  
Robb is pleasantly surprised when Yara gives him Theon’s number and tells him to text it.  
  
`Robb: Hey? `  
  
`Theon: Robb?`  
`Theon: I told her not to UGH`  
  
`Robb: Oops`  
`Robb: I’m SORRY!!`  
`Robb: This is easier, though`  
  
He can feel his face turning red as he locks his phone. _Yara’s pretty sneaky_. He huffs as he stands, deciding to take drastic measures of his own.

He opens his door, the first thing he notices is the lack of antique vase on the table in the hallway and rolls his eyes before walking down to Jon’s room. He can already hear Out of the Black being blasted from his speakers and knocks loudly.

“Jon! I swear to the gods, I’ll kick this door down.”

The music stops and the door abruptly opens to Jon, who’s giving him an unimpressed look, “What?”

“How do you make a boy trust you who clearly doesn’t. But, you’re sort of friends with him. Oh, and his sister talks for him sometimes and so that’s kind of weird, but it’s nice? She’s nice, that’s not the weird p  
art. But he’s so… shy? I think something’s wrong. Am I doing something wrong?”

Jon puts his hands on Robb’s shoulders, “Stop.”

“What?”

He lets himself be led into Jon’s room, that to be truthful is a little gross. He sits on the bed and glances down at a laundry pile, _how long has that been there?_

“Can you just backtrack a little?”

He looks up at Jon who’s leaning back in his computer chair, “Huh? Oh. The boy I met online, the one I was snapping for the last couple days? He’s so, like…”

“Twitchy?”

“That’s not nice. But, yeah. I feel bad because, like, is it weird to want to text someone like that? I asked for his Skype and he was WEIRD about it, but then with the phone number. His sister had to give it to me. And then I found out he didn’t even WANT her to.”

“Robb, I’m gonna stop you right there.” Jon crosses his legs as he stops spinning the chair around, “Some people just don’t like to give out information? Like, honestly, you’re the most trusting person I know and it’s a miracle you haven’t been talked into anything, really.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Jon holds up a finger, “Not finished. You’re the one being weird about it. Might I remind you, you flirt with _everyone_. Just, like, chill. Let it grown organically.”  
  
Robb groans, “I wanted _real_ advice.”  
  
“I’m _giving_ you ‘real’ advice.”  
  
A buzz-buzz from his phone and his thumb is on the home button.  
  
` Theon: Yeah, that’s true`  
`Theon: Not mad at you btw`  
`Theon: Just nervous :/`

“Gods, now he’s nervous. I’m the worst at this.”

Jon rolls his eyes, “Just apologize by telling him that your much more intelligent brother has enlightened you to your weird, over trusting personality. And get out of my room.” He starts playing his music again before Robb can reply, forcing him to leave.

He replies to Theon on his way back to his own room.  
  
`Robb: I don’t want to make you nervous :/`  
`Robb: I’m really sorry…`  
`Robb: Jon told me to tell you that I’m too trusting and that I’m being weird`  
`Robb: I just think you’re cool and wanna be friends?`  
  
`Theon: It’s not your fault`  
`Theon: I’ve had some bad experiences with online friends`  
`Theon: But I think you’re nice and so far not a lunatic`  
  
Robb breathes a sigh of relief. _Theon knows more about me than I know about him, anyways. He knows my last name, even. Jon’s right, I should be more careful._  
  
` Robb: I don’t want to make you uncomfortable?`  
`Robb: So if I do something you don’t like let me know?`  
`Robb: I’ll delete your number if you really want me to`  
  
`Theon: No, don’t! `  
`Theon: I mean, I was nervous but it’s not so bad`  
`Theon: Plus Yara threatened to beat me up and I know she’s serious`  
  
`Robb: So… did you keep that screenshot of my snap you “accidentally” took`  
`Robb: Just wondering :)`  
  
`Theon: It WAS an accident`  
`Theon: And no, I deleted it immediately`  
  
`Robb: Aw, how come? Is my face so hideous? :(((`  
`Robb: Would it be pushing my luck to ask to exchange selfies?`  
`Robb: For contact info, of course :)`  
  
Theon doesn’t reply for awhile and it makes Robb nervous for what feels like the upteenth time today. _When does it not make me nervous._ He fidgets with his phone restlessly while he waits. It’s only about 10 minutes until his phone buzzes. He’s surprised to see a picture of Theon’s face. It’s not a selfie, and it’s very blurry.  
  
` Robb: Are you being mugged???`  
  
`Theon: Yara got mad and decided to take things into her own hands`  
`Theon: Is it even a selfie when someone else takes it of you like that?`  
`Theon: She’s stupid`  
`Theon: ...I don’t really like showing my face`  
`Theon: But I’m apparently making an exception for you`  
  
  
Robb grins when an actual selfie comes up on his screen. Theon’s smiling slightly, but he looks nervous. _Gods, he’s absolutely adorable._  
  
` Robb: Thanks cutie :)`  
  
`Theon: Shut up`  
`Theon: It’s your turn anyways`  
  
`Robb: Hold on`  
  
Robb holds his phone up and away from his face, opening up his camera. He smiles as genuinely as he can and snaps a few pictures. He thumbs through the pictures, choosing the one he thinks is best and sending it to Theon.  
  
`Theon: I guess sending you a selfie isn’t so bad… `  
`Theon: Especially when I’m getting them in return`  
`Theon: You have a nice nose`  
  
  
Robb can feel his face heat up, and wonders if Theon is intentionally flirting or not. _Yeah, well you have a nice everything, whatever._ He takes another, scrunching up his face as much as he can manage and sends it.  
  
` Robb: U sure`  
  
`Theon: Stop, I’m gonna have a coughing fit`  
  
Robb’s more than pleased with himself, _he thinks I’m funny._ A knock sounds and his door is open before he can ask who it is.  
  
“He thinks I’m _funny_.”  
  
“That’s great.” Jon begins rifling through his drawers.  
  
“Yeah. _Yeah._ It is. Thank you.” He plops down on the bed, phone in hand, “What are you doing in my room?”  
  
“I’m looking for that tie you have. The blue one.”  
  
“It’s right in there.” He lazily points to the bottom drawer and rolls over, arms forward so he can shove his phone in Jon’s face, “Isn’t he cute?”  
  
“A real peach.”  
  
“You didn’t even look.”  
  
Jon pulls the fabric from Robb’s things, staring at it intently, “Don’t have to. Know your type.”  
  
“I don’t have a type.”  
  
Shrugging, Jon closes the drawer and turns to face him, “You do, and he’s it. Whatever. You’re babysitting tonight, I have a date.”  
  
He makes a face and squints, “With who?”  
  
“Someone who likes me. Bye, Robb.”  
  
“Ohhhhh,” He sits up, “It’s totally Satin, isn’t it? Or maybe the redhead…Ygritte? Definitely not that weird old guy, Mance, though, right? Dad would freak.”  
  
“ _Goodbye_ , Robb.”  
  
“You stain my tie, I’ll have Rickon sic Shaggydog on you.” Jon doesn’t reply as he’s already closing Robb’s bedroom door behind him.  
  
`Robb: I just got stuck with babysitting duty??`  
  
`Theon: Since I’m the youngest, never had to worry about that`  
  
`Robb: Helpful`  
  
`Theon: Any time :)`  
  
He slides his phone into his pocket. He puts on his slippers and grabs his laptop before padding down the stairs and onto the couch. _At least I’ll have someone cute to complain to._  
  
“Robb!!!”  
  
Suddenly he gets the breath knocked out of him by Rickon, who proceeds to sit on him, “Hey, buddy.”  
  
_Who knew a seven year old could look so unimpressed?_ Rickon blinks at him before talking, “What’re you doing? Let me just take this, you don’t need this.” He grabs Robb’s phone and proceeds to look for the app he wants.  
  
“ _Actually_ , I do. Did Jon leave already?”  
  
Rickon taps away at the phone, “I don’t _care_.”  
  
“Big help, Rick.”  
  
Arya sits down on the sofa next to them, Nymeria following suit as the TV blinks on, “Jon’s _been_ gone. So, good job on the being observant and paying attention to us.” She flips through the stations quickly with one hand, grabbing Robb’s phone with the other and handing it back, “You’re literally the worst babysitter. Plus I’m thirteen, I don’t even _need_ a babysitter.”  
  
Robb checks his text and puts on a weak smile. _I love it. Love this._


	5. Theon III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theon's got a nervous stutter. It's his way of dealing with stress... it's endearing and we love him. - dirtypavvs, [theongreysads](http://theongreysads.tumblr.com/) on tumblr  
>   
> This was one of my fav chapters to write….. Yara is a dream. It’s her world and we’re just living in it. Also, her nickname for Theon is Squid. Just to make that clear. - notoriouslogman, [bearislands](http://bearislands.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

Theon smiles slightly at his screen and tries ignores his sister as she prods her finger into his side.  
  
“So I was obviously right and you’re not dying because a boy wanted your number.”  
  
He shoves her away with his elbow. “Yeah, yeah, you’re a brilliant match-maker. Now shut up, jerk.”  
  
She flicks his forehead, “I think you owe me a proper thanks, yeah? You’d be getting nowhere with this guy without me.”  
  
He glowers at her but she’s right and he knows it. “ _Thank you_. Now, leave me alone, ass.”  
  
She settles back against the couch, satisfied.  
  
`Theon: How many kids u gotta watch?`  
  
`Robb: Tbf some of them ARE teenagers`  
`Robb: I mostly just have to watch Rickon, he’s my youngest brother`  
`Robb: He’s kind of a handful, for a 7 year old`  
`Robb: And then my other brother is in a wheelchair`  
`Robb: He likes 2 run into my ankles with it`  
`Robb: They’re treasures (-:`  
  
`Theon: You have a really big family, it sounds like`  
`Theon: I only have 3 siblings `  
  
`Robb: Lucky`  
`Robb: I’m basically a momma duck`  
`Robb: Family vacations are HELL`  
`Robb: But only getting there, being there is fine`  
  
Theon stifles a laugh, imagining Robb as a duck. Yara shoots him a look, eyebrow raised, and he shrugs at her.  
  
`Theon: Imagine a duck w/ ur curly ass hair`  
`Theon: Where is ur fam’s cabin?`  
  
`Robb: I’d be a cute ass duck shut up`  
`Robb: In Wolfswood, near Long Lake`  
`Robb: Does ur family ever vacation?`  
  
`Theon: Still can’t believe u can even SURVIVE that far North`  
`Theon: One time we went to Blacktyde`  
`Theon: My mom lives on Harlaw, sometimes Dad takes us with him to visit her`  
  
Theon immediately regrets sending the last text. He hadn’t meant to mention his parents, especially not his mother. _Damn Robb for being so easy to talk to_. He feels embarrassed now, noting that Robb seems to go on a lot of family vacations. Theon wishes fleetingly that his family was closer. _At least I have Yara_.  
  
` Robb: I’m excited to take some pictures at the cabin, the lighting is always phenomenal `  
`Robb: You think you’d be up to being my beta again when I get home? :D`  
  
Theon blinks in surprise at the change of subject, and hopes Robb is getting the thoughts of extreme gratitude he’s sending his way.  
  
`Theon: I’d be honored `  
`Theon: U sure you don’t have someone else you’d rather have beta ur photos tho?`  
  
`Robb: Is it so hard to believe I like ur input?`  
  
`Theon: Lol are u sure u’ve looked at MY photography?`  
  
`Robb: U take better pics than Renly `  
`Robb: And he’s a photo student haha :)`  
  
Theon hopes his sister isn’t paying enough attention to see him blushing. _Renly. Where have I heard that name before?_  
  
` Theon: Is he the roses guy?`  
  
`Robb: Uhhhhh`  
`Robb: He’s the guy who the roses guy fucks, actually`  
`Robb: The one with the beard`  
  
 _Quaint._  
  
` Theon: Ah. Probably should have known that.`  
  
`Robb: Haha, well`  
`Robb: They’re not exactly conspicuous `  
  
He jumps at Yara’s voice, her face right next to his, “That’s cute, is he introducing you to his friends. Are you starting a club?”  
  
He’s forced to shove Yara away again with his shoulder, “Piss off, idiot. I didn’t even _know_ he knew them. _I_ barely know them.”  
  
She laughs as she waves her hand, “I think it’s good you’re making friends.”  
  
`Theon: Lol I feel stupid now`  
  
`Robb: You’re NOT stupid`  
`Robb: U are talented tho`  
`Robb: Now answer my question, yes or no :p`  
  
`Theon: I’ll do it, don’t worry`  
  
`Robb: Great!! :D`  
  
Yara proceeds to watch the first two Jurassic Park films as Theon smiles at his phone like an idiot for the rest of the night. It’s comfortable, talking to Robb, and he wishes he could feel like this a little more. He can almost forget everything about talking is making him on edge.  
  
Robb tells him about Sansa, and Arya, who prefers Ary, and Bran and Rickon. He can’t help but compare Arya to Yara, and laughs to himself when he realises their names rhyme as well. He gets told about the wolves, even Bran’s accident rock climbing with Jojen, and that one time Jon left his keys in the house when they went drinking then proceeded to break his ankle climbing in the front window.  
  
`Theon: I like that one`  
`Theon: That’s a good story`  
  
`Robb: Haha don’t be mean`  
  
`Theon: I’m just being invested`  
  
`Robb: What about you?`  
  
`Theon: What about me?`  
  
`Robb: You have any funny stories?`  
  
Theon taps his phone screen while he thinks. “Yara, what’s a funny story about us I could tell Robb?”  
  
She grins at him, “You could tell him about the time Rod and Maron held you upside down off the edge of the pier until you cried.”  
  
He glares at her. “Don't be an ass.”  
  
“What? It _was_ funny. I bet it’d give Robb a nice laugh.”  
  
He looks around the living room, lost in thought before he has an idea.  
  
`Theon: I have 2 uncles and they’re both like`  
`Theon: Market fishermen`  
  
`Robb: Of course they are, typical Islanders :P`  
  
`Theon: One time they took me and Yara out on their boat`  
`Theon: It was fun`  
`Theon: Then we started fishing`  
`Theon: I actually caught a fish before Yara`  
  
`Robb: Sweet! Proud of u`  
  
`Theon: Might have spoke too soon, Stark`  
`Theon: I held it up and was proud too!! `  
`Theon: But only for, like, ten seconds`  
`Theon: Then all three of them told me I had to put it in the cooler`  
`Theon: We were supposed to eat it`  
  
`Robb: Don’t u like fish?`  
  
`Theon: I was SIX`  
`Theon: Do you know what you have to do to a fish before you can eat it`  
`Theon: I cried for 2 hours over this fish before my uncle told me we could throw it back`  
`Theon: Like, now I realize the fish was already fucking dead, but`  
`Theon: They let me throw a dead fish back into the ocean`  
`Theon: I thought I was SAVING him`  
`Theon: We ate Yara’s fish, though`  
  
  
`Robb: That might hold the record for most hilarious thing you’ve said yet`  
`Robb: Like, I’m in awe`  
`Robb: You’re too cute`  
  
`Theon: Shut up, I am not`  
  
Theon turns and presses his face into the back of the couch, embarrassed. Yara laughs and throws a pillow at him. “I can see you’re red from the neck up, stupid. What did your boyfriend say now?”  
  
“None of your business,” He replies, voice muffled by the couch. _Not my boyfriend._  
  
Then he feels her sit up and pluck his phone from his hands before he has time to react. She stands up and holds it up, reading the screen. Theon yelps and dives at her legs but she’s stronger than him and barely budges.  
  
“This is disgustingly adorable.”  
  
“Shut up and give it back, Yara.”  
  
“Not yet, I need something.”  
  
He lightly punches her legs while she ignores him and pulls her phone out, copying Robb’s number into her contacts. When she’s done, she drops Theon’s phone on the floor next to him. He scrambles to grab it and holds it close to his chest.  
  
“What did you do?” He looks through his messages but doesn’t see anything suspicious.  
  
“I got your boyfriend’s number. Just in case he does turn out like Bolton, which he won’t, but still.”  
  
Theon leans against the couch grumbling, “You could’ve just asked, Gods. And he’s not my boyfriend.” She shrugs and he squints at her while she looks down at her phone, typing something. When she finishes she smiles at him sweetly, and a few seconds later his phone buzzes.  
  
`Robb: I’m making u blush? Awww :)`  
  
`Theon: I’m not gonna be able to talk for very much longer`  
  
`Robb: What, why? :(`  
  
`Theon: I’m gonna get arrested for murdering Yara`  
  
`Robb: Nooooo don’t `  
`Robb: If you murder her she won’t be able to tell me when you do cute things :(`  
`Robb: I mean, she also told me that if I hurt you she’d gut me like that fish she caught when she was 10`  
`Robb: I don’t think I have to worry tho`  
`Robb: Got no intentions of doing wrong by you`  
  
`Theon: What ARE your intentions then`  
`Theon: So I know whether or not to sic my sister on you`  
`Theon: She’s REALLY good at gutting fish`  
  
`Robb: What, a guy can’t just wanna be friends with a cute boy?`  
`Robb: And flirt a little with said cute boy from time to time?`  
  
Theon grins widely and ignores the gagging noises Yara is making at him.  
  
`Theon: Oh so we’re friends are we, Stark?`  
  
`Robb: Most definitely `  
  
“You have fun watching the third most boring movie in the world, I’m going to bed.”  
  
Yara cups her hands around her mouth to yell at Theon before he leaves the living room and musters in her most innocent, sweetest voice, “Tell Robb night for me, he’s a dove.”  
  
Theon flips her off as he rounds the corner and walks up the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
`Robb: Rickon FINALLY went to bed, Gods he’s a nightmare`  
`Robb: What’re you up to? :)`  
  
`Theon: Thought you said he was a treasure?`  
`Theon: Just went back to my room, I watched some movies with Yara`  
`Theon: Jurassic Park 1 and 2`  
  
`Robb: This is probably kinda forward`  
`Robb: Apparently I have a problem with that`  
`Robb: And it’s okay if you say no!!`  
`Robb: But do you wanna maybe talk on the phone?`  
`Robb: Or like, skype audio call `  
`Robb: Whichever one! Or neither one, wait I’ve said that`  
`Robb: I just think you’re cute and you probably have a cute voice??`  
`Robb: I mean, I’m curious about what you sound like`  
`Robb: I’m rambling I’m nervous haha`  
  
Theon taps his phone against his leg anxiously as he walks out of his room and stands at the top of the stairwell. He yells down the stairs to Yara, “Hey, he wants to talk on the phone, what do I do?”  
  
He hears Yara turn the volume on the TV down before she shouts, “Stop being a baby! Call the him! ...Before I strangle you to death and you never get to speak to him again!”  
  
He stands there for a moment before slowly making his way back into his room. He sits on his bed and stares down at his lap, rereading Robb’s messages a few times before deciding on a reply.  
  
`Theon: Um`  
`Theon: Okay`  
`Theon: You call me`  
  
He jumps as his phone starts buzzing and holds his thumb over the answer button and takes a deep breath before tapping it, answering the call and putting it on speaker.  
  
“....H-Hello?”  
  
“Hey, Theon. Is this okay?”  
  
Theon takes a shaky breath and lays down on his bed, grabbing his earbuds and plugging them into his phone. He puts them in his ears and closes his eyes.  
  
“Yeah…. Yeah I think this is okay.”  
  
“Good. That’s good. Can I just say one thing?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“You do have a cute voice.”  
  
Theon flushes, Robb sounds… shy? _That’s sort of relieving? At least I’m not the only nervous one_. He realizes he hasn’t said anything and takes a short breath.  
  
“T-Thanks.” _Don’t fucking stutter._  
  
He hears Robb let out a breathy laugh, it’s short but it makes Theon grin, “Awe. You don’t have to be so nervous. You didn’t have to do this, I told you --”  
  
“I-I wanted to. I wanted to hear _your_ cute voice.” Theon chews his bottom lip, _why do you stutter so fucking much get ahold of yourself it’s just a phone call._  
  
“Gods, this is a lot more nerve wracking than I expected.”  
  
“I’m making _you_ nervous?”  
  
“A little, yeah. Not your fault you’re so cute, I guess.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
He jumps when someone starts pounding on his door. “Uh, hold on Robb.”  
  
He takes one earbud out of his ear, “Who is it?”  
  
“It’s Yara, the sister who got you a boyfriend.”  
  
“Open the door, asshole.”  
  
He is silently praying to the Drowned God that Robb can’t hear her, but his hopes are shattered with the sound of Robb’s poorly stifled laughter in his ear. Yara opens the door but doesn’t come in, choosing to lean against the doorframe.  
  
“Just making sure you got over yourself and actually gave him a call, Squid.” She says a little louder, “Wouldn’t want to have to take your phone from you again while you lie on the floor, hitting my legs with your weak punches.”  
  
Theon makes a face at her and holds up his phone, showing her the call’s going. “You’re interrupting, go away.” He makes a shooing motion at her and she winks at him before closing his door.  
  
Theon thumps his head against his pillows. “I heard you laughing, so I can only assume you heard her.”  
  
“I’m rather fond of your sister, she’s being very helpful when it comes to you.”  
  
He rolls his eyes and makes a snarky comment before thinking, “Yeah, it’s great having someone to arrange your marriage.”  
  
“Aw, at least let me take you out for dinner first. She can come too, see if we’re the perfect match or not.”  
  
“I think she already has plenty of ideas about how well we’re matched.”  
  
Theon smiles to himself when Robb starts laughing heartily, pleased with himself.  
  
They end up talking for nearly an hour, only stopping when Robb starts to nod off.  
  
Theon tells him about Drowny and his other fish, and about his work. Robb tells him about attempting to train a wolf dog and how Shaggydog refuses to listen to anyone but Rickon.  
  
“It’s really annoying, actually.”  
  
“It sounds hilarious.”  
  
Robb doesn’t ask about Theon’s mother, and Theon is grateful. He’s not ready to go down that path just yet. They talk about the differences in their culture, Robb tells Theon that his brother says all the Islanders drown each other, and Theon explains they might have used to do that, but not anymore.  
  
“Shame, he’ll be so disappointed.”  
  
“Yara wanted to be a drowned priest when she was little.”  
  
“You sure you should be telling me that, she might kill me.”  
  
He hears Robb yawn for the third time in a minute and smiles, “You falling asleep on me, Stark?”  
  
“Thinking about it. What can I say, your voice is lulling me to sleep.”  
  
“Fancy way of saying I’m boring.”  
  
“It’s a _compliment_ , Theon. Usually one gets a thank you when they compliment someone.”  
  
“Usually one compliments someone better.”  
  
Another yawn, “I’ll think of a better one then, when I’m not dying of sleep deprivation.”  
  
“I’m holding you to that.”  
  
“Goodnight, Theon.”  
  
“Night, Robb.”  
  
When they hang up, Theon spends the next few hours staring at his ceiling, thinking over the conversation. He finally pulls the bud out of his ear and sets his phone on his nightstand.  
  
 _I’m so beyond fucked._  
  
When he turns his light off and pulls the covers up he curls into himself and falls asleep thinking of Robb and how nice he is, and Ramsay and how nice he _was._


	6. Robb III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really happens in this chapter, but it's still cute. - dirtypavvs, [theongreysads](http://theongreysads.tumblr.com/) on tumblr  
>   
> [I drew a picture of Yara's snap to Robb, you're welcome.](http://bearislands.tumblr.com/post/148312558918/new-chapter-of-sight-of-the-sun-is-up-heres-a) \- notoriouslogman, [bearislands](http://bearlislands.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

As soon as Robb wakes up, he rolls over and checks his phone, sending a text to Theon.  
  
`Robb: Good morning! :D`  
  
He doesn’t expect a reply, seeing as it’s still early for Theon and he doubts he’ll be awake, so he smiles in surprise when his phone buzzes a few minutes later.  
  
`Theon: Morning. `  
`Theon: Sleep well?`  
  
`Robb: Sure did, thanks to you`  
  
`Theon: Thanks to me?`  
  
`Robb: U lulled me to sleep w/ ur soothing voice`  
  
`Theon: Shut up`  
`Theon: My boring voice`  
  
`Robb: Gonna take a while for u 2 forget that, huh?`  
  
`Theon: You have no idea`  
  
`Robb: Ur up early btw`  
  
`Theon: Some of us have jobs, kid`  
  
Robb huffs and quickly replies.  
  
`Robb: I’m in school, jerk`  
`Robb: Photography student, remember `  
  
`Theon: Yeah yeah, excuses excuses`  
`Theon: I know you’re up North but do they not have summer there`  
`Theon: Don’t u kids usually get summer jobs`  
  
`Robb: We’re currently in it, yes`  
`Robb: I’m lucky and get to spend summer w/ my family`  
`Robb: Unfortunately, I’ve got nothing to do today tho :(`  
`Robb: I guess you’ll have to entertain me`  
  
`Theon: And how do you suppose I do that `  
`Theon: Might I remind you, I’ll be at work`  
`Theon: Working, Robb`  
  
`Robb: Show me around! Snapchat me all the cool things u do :P`  
  
`Theon: I think I can probably manage that`  
  
Robb pulls on a pair of sweats and stretches, putting his phone in his pocket. He walks downstairs and waves to everyone once he’s in the kitchen, “Morning!”  
  
“Good morning, sweet.”  
  
He sneaks a piece of bacon off the counter while his mom continues scrambling eggs. When he looks up he sees his dad eyeing him from the breakfast nook over his newspaper.  
  
When Ned gives him a raised eyebrow, Robb smiles and shrugs before turning to his sister, “What’s up, Sans?”  
  
“Our trips at the same time that the bakery is having their free lemon-cake day.”  
  
“Absolutely tragic.”  
  
Arya’s sleepy voice comes from the hallway, “You’re so lame, Sansa.”  
  
“Shut up, Arya.”  
  
Robb rolls his eyes and sits next to Jon at the table. He’s only a little surprised to see him, “How’d your date go?”  
  
“It was okay. Nice. It was nice.”  
  
He snorts and pats his brother on the back, “Not good, huh?”  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it. How’s it going with you and the drowned boy?”  
  
“Actually, last night when I was talking to him _on the phone_ he told me they don’t do that anymore.”  
  
“That’s progress. For them _and_ you. Did you force him, though? I told you, you can’t keep on being--”  
  
“Forward, I know. And no, I told him it was his choice.”  
  
He gets distracted by the plate set in front of him by Cat, “Thanks, mum!”  
  
Jon sounds off next to him, “Thank you, Catelyn.”  
  
After breakfast he stays at the table, barely listening to Jon and Bran’s conversation and focusing on his own with Theon.  
  
` Robb: What’s on the schedule today?`  
`Robb: Using those strong arms to carry anything?`  
  
`Theon: Yeah, YOUR lumber`  
  
Robb laughs and bites his lip, deciding against making the joke he thinks of.  
  
`Robb: I’ll believe it when I SEE it :p`  
  
A minute later and there’s a snap of Theon’s tattooed arm, out stretched and gesturing to a giant pile of Ironwood: `You see all this?`  
  
Robb screencaps the snap and his phone buzzes seconds later  
  
`Theon: Care to explain what that was about`  
  
`Robb: I like your tattoo that’s all`  
`Robb: U got one of me it’s only fair`  
  
`Theon: Didn’t I say I deleted that immediately `  
  
`Robb: Hold on`  
  
Robb looks around at his family to make sure no one is paying attention and flips his camera around to face front and winks, snapping a picture and sending it to Theon.  
  
He grins as he gets a notification that his snap had been screencapped.  
  
`Robb: Now we’re even :)`  
  
`Theon: I suppose we are`  
  
`Robb: Now send me more cool snaps of where u work!!`  
  
He gets a snap of the rocky shore, and a blurry picture of a seagull. He’s surprised when he gets a snap of Yara wearing a big coat and holding a clipboard.  
  
`Robb: That’s so cute, u work together `  
  
`Theon: She’s my boss, actually`  
`Theon: Shit she’s glaring at me hold on I have to actually do some work`  
  
Robb smiles and shovels a fork full of scrambled eggs into his mouth. He uses his free hand to open Snapchat, sneakily sending snaps of his siblings to Theon, explaining who each one is. Jon is sitting next to him so he has to turn slightly to get a picture, but Jon notices and scowls at the camera. Robb grins at him and captions the snap: `Jon caught me >.>`  
  
`Theon: Not so sneaky are u?`  
  
`Robb: Shut up :p`  
  
He leans back in his hair, balancing his phone on the back of his hand, nearly dropping it when he gets another snap.  
  
This time it’s OF Theon, _probably Yara’s doing_ , and he can’t help but stifle a chuckle. Theon’s carrying a bunch of ironwood planks and Robb’s both impressed and amused. _The red beanie’s pretty cute on him. But then again, Theon makes pretty much anything cute._ He notices another tattoo in the crook of Theon’s arm opposite his kraken and smiles.  
  
A blurrier photo is sent next and Robb full on laughs. Yara’s taken a selfie with Theon in the background, mouth open to yell: ` ‘DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, ASSHOLE’`  
  
`Robb: I have a feeling that’s gonna b the highlight of my day`  
  
`Theon: Wish I could say the same`  
  
`Robb: Nooo, ur cute`  
`Robb: Nice beanie :)`  
  
`Theon: It was a gift from Yara`  
  
While Robb types, he gets three snaps in a row from Theon. The first two snaps are of some of the biggest guys Robb’s ever seen: `This is Rod(rik) btw my oldest bro`  
  
`And this one is Maron`  
  
The third is a rare selfie, an upward angle of Theon giving a side-eye: `They’re both equally stupid`  
  
`Robb: You look cute today`  
`Robb: Just saying`  
`Robb: Also, I feel u`  
`Robb: It’s tough being the smartest best looking sibling `  
`Robb: I know ur pain :( `  
  
`Theon: Do u?`  
`Theon: Ur brother looks pretty good today`  
  
`Robb: Don’t even start with that`  
  
`Theon: ;)`  
  
_You try and flirt with a boy, this is what you get._ He rolls his eyes as he stands up, putting his plate in the sink before checking the time. “When are we leaving?”  
  
Ned straightens his newspaper before checking his watch, “In about forty-five minutes.” He pauses before sighing, “You’ve still not packed, have you?”  
  
Robb gives another big smile before slinking back up the stairs to finish stuffing some clothes into his duffel bag. _It’s not my fault I got distracted by a cute boy last night._  
  
He finishes packing his clothes and toiletries and works on his camera bag. He decides at the last minute to add his instax in as well, right before he hears Ned yell from downstairs, “We’re packing up, whatever _and_ whoever’s not in the van in the next ten minutes is getting left behind.”  
  
He grabs his things, balancing them carefully as he walks down the stairs and out of the house to sit them down next to the van. He snaps a quick photo of the massive vehicle to Theon: ` Home for the next 6 hrs `  
  
`Theon: Ur finally leaving tho`  
`Theon: That’s exciting`  
  
`Robb: Be prepared for so many pics of truck stops :p`  
  
`Theon: Looking forward 2 it`  
  
_Feigning interest, that’s sweet._  
  
“Help me with the dogs.”  
  
He looks up at Jon, “What? Oh, sure.”  
  
They make their way to the kennels and Jon hands him three leashes. They harness the dogs and Robb snaps another pic, this time of Jon being dragged by Ghost, Nymeria and Lady: ` Nature’s most beautiful creatures `  
  
`Theon: The curly haired one is kind of weird looking`  
  
Robb laughs and ignores Jon when he asks him ‘what?’. By the time they get the kids and the dogs into the van they’re on the road forty minutes later than planned. _That’s technically a record for this family_. He decides to drown out Arya and Sansa’s bickering by listening to some music and happily resolves himself to texting Theon until the first stop.


	7. Theon IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon and Yara have the best relationship imo and I hope we do them justice. He basically writes himself and it's great. - dirtypavvs, [theongreysads](http://theongreysads.tumblr.com/) on tumblr  
>   
> This is probably my favorite chapter. - notoriouslogman, [bearislands](http://bearislands.tumblr.com) on tumblr

Rodrik smacks Theon lightly on the back of the head, making him scowl. “Oy, less texting more working.” Theon begrudgingly complies, shoving his phone into his pocket and lifting a stack of planks, hoisting it up onto his shoulder.  
  
He works diligently until lunch, or at least until Rodrik is on the other side of the shipyard. He frowns when he pulls out his phone, seeing no reply text from Robb. _Jesus Christ, you’re already so attached, calm down._  
  
Yara writes down some numbers, “Something wrong?”  
  
“Not really. Only that Robb’s on vacation and not texting me back immediately and I’m dying.”  
  
She doesn’t look up from her clipboard as she nods, “Hm.”  
  
He makes a face at her, “Don’t ask if you’re not gonna listen.”  
  
She continues writing, still not looking up, “You gotta figure out what you want from this, Theon. First you’re crying over me giving him your number, and now you’re crying at me because he isn’t texting you back fast enough for your liking.”  
  
_I hate it when she’s right_. Theon drags his hand over his face, “He’s great, Yara. He’s been nothing but great and it’s… throwing me off. I keep expecting him to switch, to turn nasty.”  
  
Yara clicks her pen and looks up finally, staring at Theon for a moment. “You’ve got to get past it eventually, little brother. He’s not Bolton. Honestly, I think whatever you’re feeling, you should just go for it.”  
  
He huffs and looks away, reaching up to adjust his beanie. “It’s not as easy as you’re trying to make it sound, Yara.”  
  
She smiles at him softly, a rare thing that startles him a little, “You can’t let him fuck up your life like this forever. Robb is nice, he’s funny, you think he’s cute and from what I hear, he’s got the hots for you too. So get the fuck over yourself and that entire situation already.”  
  
His hand twitches and he resists the urge to check his phone _again_. He turns to walk away and she says at his back, “And get back to work. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you slacking today, baby brother.” He grunts in reply, picking up another stack of ironwood planks.  
  
It’s all he can do to not drop the wood immediately when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He bites his lip to keep from grinning like an idiot and finishes carrying his freight.  
  
As soon as he can get away with it, he pulls out his phone to see a text from Robb.  
  
` Robb: Hey! So sorry for not replying`  
`Robb: The roads to the cabin have absolute shite service`  
`Robb: But I’ll have good service at the cabin, don’t worry`  
  
`Theon: Who said I was worrying? `  
  
`Robb: You, by replying within 10 seconds :P`  
  
_For fucks sake, we’ve talked for like a week and he already has me pegged._  
  
` Theon: Being impatient and being worried are not the same thing`  
  
`Robb: Maybe not for some people `  
`Robb: People who aren’t u :p`  
  
Theon glances up and sees Yara watching him from across the shipyard, and smiles sheepishly. He looks back at his phone when she rolls her eyes and walks back towards Maron.  
  
`Theon: Shut up, Stark`  
  
`Robb: Whatever haha`  
`Robb: We’re finally at a stop, I get to stretch my legs`  
  
Robb snaps him a couple pictures of Grey Wind, who’s all open-mouthed and slobbery and not at all appealing, and Theon realizes just how _big_ the dogs are.  
  
` Theon: I thought you said they were puppies`  
`Theon: Those are fucking monsters wtf`  
`Theon: You take those beasts with you on vacation??`  
  
`Robb: They are! They’re just babies`  
`Robb: Ur gonna hurt Grey’s feelings :(`  
  
`Theon: He’s a dog`  
  
`Robb: He’s a WOLF`  
`Robb: And he’s only four months old`  
  
Theon shakes his head in disbelief.  
  
`Theon: Yikes`  
`Theon: How much longer til you get to the cabin?`  
  
`Robb: At least another 4-5 hours depending on how well behaved Rickon and Ary are`  
`Robb: When do you get off work?`  
  
`Theon: Clock out in 2 hours`  
  
He goes to write another text before he’s bombarded with more snaps. He almost trips over a coiled anchor rope and dodges it, running right into Maron.  
  
“Hey, watch it! Gods, twerp.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
Rodrik looks over Maron’s shoulder and down at Theon, “You’re not usually _this_ fucking bad at your job.”  
  
“I was distracted, I said sorry. Piss off.”  
  
Maron whistles, “Oy Rod, batten down the hatches, our little bro is in a _mood_.”  
  
Rodrik leans over and spits near Theon’s feet making him grimace, _Right on the ground? You’re fucking disgusting, Rod_. “That time o’ the month already, twerp?” Theon rolls his eyes, ready to say something snarky in reply, but Yara interrupts them.  
  
“So glad you’re all doing that brotherly bonding or whatever this is, but let’s not do it on my time. I’ve got bills to pay, yeah?” Theon shoots her a grateful look and she nods at him, putting her hand on her hip and staring down her older brothers until they look at each other and shrug, walking away.  
  
“I love you, but please, _please_ this is the third time today. Do. Your. Work.”  
  
Theon nods, “I’m working, I’m working. Most dedicated worker? You’re looking at him.”  
  
He spends the rest of his shift carrying tools back and forth and watching Dagmer build guardrails for their newest project: A custom build for the Baratheon’s. He hangs out between trips and even has a few laughs, _this is nice_.  
  
Dagmer finishes sanding down a board, “But, yeah, that’s the main thing.”  
  
Theon laughs, “Obviously, craftsmanship before safety.”  
  
“That’s it, boy. You’ve got it!”  
  
They chat for a while longer and Dagmer even lets him lacquer some rails until Rod yells at him, “You made it through the day without fucking killing yourself, congratulations. Now clock out, Yara wants you.”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
He takes out his phone and snaps a photo of their progress to Robb: ` Building a ship :D`  
  
Theon gets his card punched and sticks it in his slot before pulling out his phone to check his texts before meeting Yara.  
  
`Robb: Talented ship building islander (;`  
`Robb: What’s Greyjoy mean?`  
  
He pauses mid step and stares at his phone screen.  
  
`Theon: Haha, what?`  
  
`Robb: The thing written on the side of that`  
`Robb: Whatever part of the ship that is`  
`Robb: The bottom? Base?`  
  
`Theon: First of all, it’s called a hull`  
`Theon: Second of all, it’s the company name`  
  
`Robb: Oh, haha, I feel so stupid now`  
`Robb: It mean anything?`  
  
He hurriedly walks into the tiny portable that serves as Yara’s office and slams the door shut behind him.  
  
“Seven hells, Theon, what’s wrong _now_?”  
  
He almost doesn’t notice the fact that he’s breathing so erratically until a strangled noise comes out of his throat when he goes to talk.  
  
She sighs and gestures to the chair in front of her desk, propping her feet up. He drops into the chair and puts his head in his hands.  
  
“I don’t know how to stop freaking out about everything all the time.” She doesn’t respond, waiting for him to elaborate.  
  
“I sent him a snap of the ship and didn’t realize our last name was fuckin’ plastered on the hull. He asked what it was, and I told him it was the company name.” He takes a shaky breath, “So even though I didn’t specify it was _my_ last name, now he’ll be able to find where I work.”  
  
“How many times am I going to have to tell you to get your shit together? _Anyways_ , as much as I support you making a little friend, I need you to not act like you did today. When you come here, you have a job to do, I expect you to do it.”  
  
Theon combs a hand through his hair and sighs, “I know. I’m sorry, Yara, it won’t happen again.”  
  
“See that it doesn’t.” Her voice is softer, “And by the way, you know way more about your boyfriend than you’re letting him know about you. I think you’re safe to let some things go about yourself. Like your fuckin’ last name.”  
  
He nods and stands, taking his phone out of his pocket and walking towards his truck. He jumps a bit when his phone buzzes in his hand.  
  
`Robb: Did I do something wrong again?`  
`Robb: I’m sorry :(`  
`Robb: Pls don’t hate me :(`  
  
Theon climbs into the driver seat and leans his forehead against the steering wheel and tapping out a response.  
  
`Theon: Not ur fault don’t stress`  
`Theon: Greyjoy is my last name, as well as the company name`  
`Theon: I got freaked out that u asked `  
`Theon: It’s alright tho`  
  
`Robb: Theon Greyjoy`  
  
`Theon: ?`  
  
`Robb: Nice to meet you :D`  
  
`Theon: Only you could be this cute`  
  
Theon groans and starts his car, sending the last text before throwing his phone into the passenger seat. He listens to the radio on the short drive home, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel along with the music. A song comes on that reminds him of Robb as he’s pulling into the driveway and he smiles to himself, sitting in the car until the song finishes.  
  
He can only assume Robb’s in a spotty area when the texts start coming fewer and farther between. It’s a bit lonely in the house without Yara, and he almost wishes Rod or Maron were there to be some company. He turns on the TV for background noise in a vain attempt at comfort and shrugs on his jacket. _Have to make a note of getting the heater fixed_.  
  
He walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge and freezer doors, browsing both sides. He takes out the leftovers Yara mentioned four days ago and squints, _How long have these been in there?_ He takes the top off and sniffs before making a face and dumping them. He grabs a box of frozen fish sticks and sets about heating them up.  
  
By the time he’s gotten his plate made and grabbed one of Yara’s beers, _I’m going to regret this_ , his phone is buzzing. He settles into the couch and pulls it out of his pocket, they’re all snapchat notifications.  
  
Jon, carrying a passed out Rickon makes him laugh, and he can barely process the amount of bags Sansa has brought, _gods, they’re all so pink_. The inside of the cabin is bigger than Theon and Yara’s whole house, but it seems cozy and he thinks fleetingly of what it must be like to stay there. Finally, he gets to a snap of Robb, it’s a haphazardly taken selfie with Grey Wind’s muzzle and paw.  
  
The last snap is clearer, and Theon can’t help the huge grin on his face. Robb’s hugging Grey Wind’s neck, his stupid squinty smile in full force as the wolf licks his cheek: ` We made it!! So tired, but happy`  
  
He takes a chance and screenshots the snap, taking a bite of a fish stick before texting.  
  
`Theon: You didn’t do anything but ride in the car all day`  
  
`Robb: It’s exhausting to listen to a 7 yr old and a 13 yr old argue all day`  
`Robb: The wolves kept peeing`  
`Robb: Six of them, Theon`  
  
`Theon: Your van must smell awful`  
  
`Robb: Just so you know I’m rolling my eyes at you`  
  
`Theon: Ur cute so I forgive u for this blatant disrespect`  
  
`Robb: Thank u so much I’ll remember this day forever`  
`Robb: Along with the fact you took another screenshot`  
  
_Well, Yara did tell me to go for it. Guess excessive flirting isn’t anything but harmless._  
  
` Theon: What, ur dog is cute`  
`Theon: Oh look, ur there too :)`  
  
`Robb: Dont be rude`  
`Robb: Only fair u return the favor`  
`Robb: Since I’m not the only one w/ a cute face around here`  
  
Theon groans at how stupidly cute Robb is and opens Snapchat, he takes a selfie that is, admittedly, badly lit, and sends it: `I’ll make this up 2 u tmrw`  
  
`KingintheNorth took a screenshot!`  
  
`Robb: Still so cute, even in the worst lighting I’ve ever seen`  
  
`Theon: I’m taking that as a compliment`  
  
`Robb: Good`  
`Robb: Glad I’ve said something nice to you before I go to bed`  
  
`Theon: Glad to have made your night, now`  
`Theon: Fucks you into bed`  
`Theon: SHIT`  
`Theon: *FUCKS`  
`Theon: T CUKS `  
  
`Robb: Seven hells`  
  
`Theon: T U C K S`  
`Theon: Go to bed before I die of embarrassment `  
  
`Robb: Autocorrect or Freudian Slip?`  
`Robb: The world may never know :P`  
  
`Theon: GO TO BED ROBB`  
  
`Robb: Good idea, Sansa just yelled at me to stop laughing so loud`  
`Robb: Btw, THATS what made my night`  
`Robb: Good night, cutie ;)`  
  
Theon sits there quietly, shoving his phone away in embarrassment. He focuses on eating the rest of his dinner and watching the same boring sitcom as before. When he finishes he turns the TV off and rinses his plate.  
  
_I’m never living that down._  
  
Standing at the sink he gives a half smile, _He_ did _call me cutie, though_....


	8. Robb IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I did so much research into wheelchair winter sports, but there you go. There's not a lot of detail into Bran's accident regarding the loss of his legs, but it's mentioned in previous chapters it was due to rock climbing with Jojen. Him and Meera feel incredibly guilty about it still, behind-the-scenes. But Bran doesn't let that stop him. Here's a video about monoskiing with dogs\- dirtypavvs, [theongreysads](http://theongreysads.tumblr.com/) on tumbr  
>   
> This chapter is really cute, imo. I love Arya and I hope all of you love her too. This is like, one of my favorite Robb chapters. Enjoy uwu - notoriouslogman, [bearislands](http://bearislands.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

Robb wakes up to Grey Wind whimpering, the wolf is lying at his feet and looking up with his big eyes, “What’s wrong, Grey?”  
  
The wolf huffs and looks over towards the door and back at Robb.  
  
“Ah, I see. Let’s go potty then.”  
  
He barely stifles a yawn as he slides out of bed, pulling his slippers on and draping a robe over his pajamas. He grabs his phone before opening the door to his room and shuffles into the hallway once he hears his wolf hop down from the bed, the tap-tap-tap of claws hitting hardwood following him.  
  
He opens the sliding glass doors of their cabin and leans against the doorframe.  
  
“Coffee?”  
  
Jon is holding two mugs, one of them outstretched towards Robb, who nods and takes it. It feels nice and warm in his hands and he makes a grateful humming noise after the first sip.  
  
“Ghost wake you up?”  
  
Jon shakes his head, “It was Ary. Had a nightmare about Nymeria. Don’t know why she’s so worried the thing is gonna run away. She’s a good girl, she wouldn’t abandon her.”  
  
“Anxiety? Who knows.” He takes another sip and closes the doors once Grey trots his way back into the house, flurries of snow on his dense fur melting into droplets and onto the area rug, “You’re giving mum more and more reasons to just love you, Grey.”  
  
The wolf yawns, showing big teeth and stretches before trotting over towards his albino brother. They sniff each other’s faces before Ghost nips at Grey and Jon makes a strangled ‘nuh-uh’ in the back of his throat. The brothers sit down on the sofa, turning the TV to some music station and read through different brochures left on the coffee table while they wait for the rest of the house to wake up.  
  
Ned’s the first to come through, but he’s fully dressed and takes his coat off, “You boys are up earlier than expected.”  
  
Jon laughs, “Did you really take your morning run, Dad?”  
  
“It’s like minus one hundred.”  
  
Ned scoffs, “It’s a nice day out there.” Their dad ruffles both Jon and Robb’s curls before sitting down in the big recliner next to the sofa, “Snow looks decent. I was thinking we could take the dogs, do a bit of skiing and teach them how to harness up for sledding.”  
  
“That sounds great!” Ary’s voice rings out across the living room as her and Nymeria run towards Ned.  
  
Robb feels his phone vibrate and smiles immediately, taking it out to see if it’s Theon.  
  
He’s pleasantly surprised when it’s a snap. Theon’s bedhead is beyond adorable, _he looks so tired, though, poor thing_ and he can’t help but notice the yellow squid plush near his head: ` Sun woke me up, but gave me decent lighting`  
  
`Robb: Thank gods for the sun :)`  
`Robb: Do you know you’re beautiful?`  
  
`Theon: Do you know you’re wrong?`  
  
`Robb: You don’t give yourself enough credit`  
  
`Theon: Fine w/ me`  
`Theon: What’s up?`  
  
`Robb: Dad just told us we’re going skiing today :D`  
  
`Theon: I love skiing`  
`Theon: I’ve only done it on the water`  
`Theon: But I’m assuming the logistics are the same`  
  
`Robb: Snow seems like a safer bet`  
  
`Theon: Wuss :p`  
  
`Robb: You sound like Ary`  
  
Robb locks his phone once he hears his mum and Sansa are awake, catching the last bit of his father’s conversation, “So put some warmer clothes on, we’re gonna have breakfast then leave.”  
  
He fast walks to his room, pulling off his night clothes and haphazardly putting on a semi-matching outfit he decides he can hide under his jacket. He grabs his camera bag and Grey’s harness and leash before going back downstairs.  
  
He keeps his stuff in a pile near the door and helps Jon plow the driveway while Cat cooks breakfast and Ned puts Bran’s wheel blades on his chair. He snaps a video of Jon flipping him off, snow shovel in his free hand, while he yells ‘HELP ME, YOU ARSE’ to the camera: `I’ve done over half the work >:(`  
  
`Theon: It’s so pretty there`  
`Theon: Must be awful to live in, tho`  
  
`Robb: My family’s lived here for generations`  
`Robb: It’s in our blood`  
  
He finishes helping once Theon says he’s going to take a shower and then they head inside to eat. Robb pulls even more bacon onto his plate than anything else and sheepishly looks at his dad who eyes him once more for it. Once the dishes are piled in the sink they load back into the van, Robb makes a mental note to tell Theon that _no_ it doesn’t smell like dog piss, and head to the ski lodge.  
  
On the drive, Jon talks to him about The Wildlings and how he’s planning on joining once he’s turned twenty, since Ygritte says that’s the best time _to_ join. He nods and makes noises to let Jon know he’s listening, but he’s too distracted to actually focus. _He really did look beautiful, I wish I could have screencapped that shot._  
  
He turns his head and leans against the window when Bran pulls Jon into a conversation about the newest Night’s Watch song. He sighs deeply and pulls his phone from his pocket, still no text messages, and unlocks it to look through his saved photos. _He has the cutest mouth. His moles are so cute._ When he hears Jon clear his throat he looks up, “Hm?”  
  
“Stop looking at photos of your boyfriend and talk to us.”  
  
Bran nods in agreement before hesitating, “Boyfriend?”  
  
“He’s _not_ my boyfriend.”  
  
Arya pokes her head over the seat, hands on the headrest, “You’ve got a new boyfriend?”  
  
He hears Sansa’s high giggle from next to Ary and sighs loudly and dramatically, “Guys, _please_ stop.”  
  
Bran quietly requests, “Can we see him?”  
  
Arya nods and shouts, “Yeah, is he cute? He has to be approved by all of us, you know!”  
  
Sansa feels inclined to agree with her sister as she finally gives her input, “Even if he’s only in the application phase of ‘boyfriend’ so far.”  
  
Robb feels himself go red as he chooses the first ever selfie Theon sent him. He looks down at his hands as his phone is passed around the backseats of the van.  
  
Jon snorts, “That’s ‘im?”  
  
“Yes, that’s _him_.”  
  
Sansa finally pokes her head up as well and leans over with Arya, grabbing the phone from Jon’s hand, “No, Jon, he’s cute! He has the softest looking hair.”  
  
Arya wrinkles her nose, “I’m more impressed then Jon, less so than Sansa.”  
  
“You don’t be mean, either, Arya! He could be your future brother-in-law.”  
  
Arya makes a gagging noise as Bran takes the phone and holds it up between himself and Rickon, who is digging around in a ziploc bag of goldfish crackers, “Is he cool, though?”  
  
Rickon sticks his tongue out and blows a raspberry.  
  
Robb clears his throat, “I think that’s enough for now… And yeah, he’s cool, Bran.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“Well, he’s into photography and he works at a shipyard, he _builds_ ships and --”  
  
He freezes when he realizes the van has stopped just before he hears Catelyn’s voice, “Who builds ships, dear?”  
  
Arya announces loudly, “Robb’s new boyfriend --” She trails off uncertainly, “His.. boyfriend…” She leans down and whispers, “What’s his name?”  
  
Robb covers his eyes with his hand, “He’s not my boyfriend, I just like him. And his name is _Theon_.”  
  
Ned laughs as he unbuckles his seatbelt, “I don’t think we’ve heard that name before.”  
  
“Well, I haven’t _exactly_ known him that long.”  
  
Bran shakes his head, “Then how is he your boyfriend?”  
  
“HE’S _NOT_ MY BOYFRIEND.”  
  
Jon snorts at him, “Yeah, not yet anyways.”  
  
When Ned and Catelyn exit the car, Arya sees her chance and reaches over the seat, grabbing Robb’s phone from Bran and smirks before announcing loudly, “Hey, out of the shower. Yara used all the hot water, so had to wait a bit.”  
  
He blanches before reaching behind himself, “What are you doing? Arya!”  
  
Bran says quietly, “Who’s _Yara?_ ”  
  
She turns towards the window, out of Robb’s reach and continues a little louder, “You should try water skiing sometime, Mainlander.”  
  
Jon laughs, “ _Mainlander_? Is that his cute little pet name for you?” Robb flushes and tries to reach back farther, catching Arya’s shirt and attempting to pull her towards him. She laughs brightly, continuing as another text comes in.  
  
“You’d probably be so cute, constantly falling into the water.”  
  
She finally relents, allowing Robb to pull her closer and grab his phone back. He shoves it safely into his pocket and crosses his arms. “You’re all the worst.”  
  
He huffs as Arya leans close and throws her arm around his neck. “We’re just teasing you. You know you love us. Plus, Theon or whatever seems alright.” He rolls his eyes but smiles at her and reaches back to ruffle her hair.  
  
Ned slides open the van door, to reveal another van door, smile on his face as he jingles a key from his finger, “Got a locker, got our gear registered, all we have to do is set up and get ready.”  
  
Jon huffs, “ _Finally_. Dad, next time please come sooner.”  
  
Ned gives a confused look of adoration at each of his children as they exit the van one by one. Catelyn wheels Bran’s chair to the side when he’s the last one in the car, straightening her jacket before asking, “Now, who wants to be useful?”  
  
Robb silently thanks the old gods and new that they don’t bring up Theon’s name as he volunteers for Bran’s transfer.  
  
Once they’re inside and he feels safe, he grabs his phone and texts Theon back.  
  
` Robb: SO SORRY it took me so long to reply`  
`Robb: In related news, you mostly have the family seal of approval :/`  
  
`Theon: What?`  
  
`Robb: Little sister stole my phone after demanding to see pictures of you`  
`Robb: They passed it around`  
`Robb: Sansa thinks your hair looks soft`  
  
`Theon: How did I come up lol`  
`Theon: It is soft thank you Sansa`  
  
`Robb: Jon got mad bc I wasn’t paying attention to him when I was... `  
`Robb: Doing something else`  
  
`Theon: ???`  
  
`Robb: I was maybe looking at the pictures I have of you?`  
`Robb: Is that creepy`  
`Robb: I just think you’re really cute`  
  
`Theon: Not creepy`  
`Theon: A little ridiculous, tho`  
`Theon: I’m not rly much to look at`  
  
`Robb: Shut up`  
`Robb: I know I take a lot of portraits`  
`Robb: But pls take this as a compliment`  
`Robb: I wish I could take some of u`  
  
Robb shoves his phone into his pocket, a little embarrassed to read Theon’s reply too soon and sits down next to Bran, “Need help?”  
  
“I’m not completely broken, Robb. Gods.”  
  
He rolls his eyes, “I _know_. It’s called being nice.”  
  
Bran tosses him his leg braces and shrugs, “Be my guest.”  
  
He can feel the buzz of his phone in his jeans, but distracts himself with the simple task. When he finishes he puts on his own hat, gloves and goggles and pulls on his ski boots. Rickon toddles over to him, his own boots in hand as he plops them down into Robb’s lap without a word. Robb just smiles and ruffles his hair before helping him out.  
  
“You know, Rick, dad can help you next time.”  
  
He receives a shrug in reply before Rickon walks away, a little more awkwardly than before in the stiff shoes. He shakes his head and pulls a glove off, _that was stupid_ , before grabbing his phone.  
  
`Theon: You’d be real disappointed if u met me irl :p`  
`Theon: Still, it’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me`  
`Theon: Thank you`  
  
_Finally accepting a compliment? Progress_. He types as fast as he can with one hand.  
  
` Robb: U could never disappoint me `  
`Robb: But I’m glad ur finally seeing it my way`  
`Robb: Would have had to beat you up if you denied another compliment :p`  
  
`Theon: I’d like to see you try, Mainlander`  
`Theon: Remind me which one of us goes to work 4 days a week to do nothing but carry wood around`  
  
Robb bites his lip in an attempt to contain his grin.  
  
`Robb: Please, do go on`  
`Robb: Tell me more about how experienced you are with handling wood`  
  
_Too good of a joke to pass up, sorry Theon._  
  
` Theon: Har har har, funny guy`  
`Theon: I walked right into that one :(`  
  
He’s mid-reply when Theon texts him again.  
  
`Theon: Not to say I’m not experienced in that area`  
`Theon: I /am/ good at my job`  
`Theon: Among other things`  
  
Robb feels his face heat up and erases what he had been typing to start over.  
  
`Robb: Stop, I can’t blame my face being this red on sunburn`  
`Robb: When we’re in the mountains, surrounded by snow`  
  
`Theon: Sorry, sorry`  
`Theon: Nice for you to be the one blushing for once, tho`  
  
He rolls his eyes and types one last thing after Jon shouts at him to ‘Come ON’.  
  
`Robb: You’re just lucky that you’re cute and I like you`  
  
He sends his texts sparingly over the next few hours, helping Rickon out on the bunny slopes and watching Jon and his dad work with Bran and Summer.  
  
“I’m not sure this is safe.”  
  
Bran rolls his eyes, balancing in the monoski and gripping his ski-poles tighter, “It’ll be _fine_.” He says a matter of factly, “Summer listens to me.”  
  
When Ned lets go of Summer’s harness, he immediately takes off at a jog, trailing behind Bran with Jon on the right and Robb on the left. It’s a bumpy start, and it’s hilarious that Summer thinks they’re chasing him at first, but once they get into a rhythm, it’s only Ned that follows them.  
  
Robb takes his camera bag from Cat, taking out his Canon and snapping photo after photo. He can hear his mum and Jon cheering Bran _and_ Summer on as he takes the pictures, focusing on how happy he looks. He’ll have to make sure he thanks Jeyne a thousand times for introducing them to the idea of mono-skiing with Summer. _Not sure he’s been this happy since the accident. I’ll have to remember to send all of these to Jojen and Meera_.  
  
He’s surprised when Ned announces the time, but realizes how tired he is. They go back to the lodge, packing their gear and feeding the wolves in their kennels before leaving them in the rented room to find food themselves. When they reach the lodge’s restaurant, they order before Ned clears his throat.  
  
“I wanted to make sure we had a great day before I brought it up.” He scowls a bit, “We’ll have to cut this trip short because --” Arya and Bran’s groans interrupt him, “ _Because_ , a client from the Forresters has arranged a last-minute meeting before summer ends. It’s important, and I’m very sorry. Both Northern families _along with_ children will be staying in Wintertown over the week and we’ll all meet up eventually.” He sighs, “I really am, sorry, kids.”  
  
They all eat a little awkwardly after the news and Robb, a little disappointed, texts Theon about it.  
  
` Robb: Dad just said we have to go home early from the trip :/`  
  
`Theon: Why? Thought family vacays were like ur thing`  
  
`Robb: Work`  
`Robb: And I’m pretty sure I’m gonna have to hang w/ someone I hate`  
`Robb: Most of the people my dad works with are ok`  
`Robb: There’s just this one I can’t stand`  
  
`Theon: Been there done that`  
`Theon: I’ll be here for u though :D`  
  
`Robb: Good 2 know :)`  
  
When they order dessert, Robb stirs his hot chocolate. He thinks for a minute and sends another message.  
  
`Robb: They make the best hot chocolate here`  
`Robb: I hope you can come to lodge and have some w/ me one day`  
  
Theon doesn’t answer immediately and Robb deflates a little. They pack everything and everyone back up once they’ve finished at the restaurant and make their way back to the cabin. His siblings are asleep, _I’m not far behind_ , but when he feels his phone buzz he just has to check it. Jon’s head is on his shoulder and he’s nearly sure he’s being drooled on, so he’s not too careful about how he pulls his phone out of his pocket. He rolls his eyes when Jon snorts in his sleep and continues to look at his messages.  
  
`Theon: You asking me out on a date?`  
  
_Gods, that’s exactly what I did, isn’t it?_  
  
` Theon: Because I definitely accept`  
  
Robb dozes off thinking about the message, too tired to reply, even after he trudges back into his room. When he falls asleep, it’s with a grin on his face and he dreams about a hot chocolate date with a cute boy.


	9. Theon V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genuinely so sorry we didn't post a chapter last week. We will be posting an extra chapter this Wednesday to make up for it!! As always, enjoy. We're starting to get into the thick of things, if you squint you can see where Internet Predator comes in. Also, I will use any excuse to refer to Ramsay as The Ramster. - dirtypavvs, [theongreysads](http://theongreysads.tumblr.com) on tumblr  
>   
> Trouble in paradise! anyways, sorry for no update last week, my internet was out so we couldn’t post the chapter on time. - notoriouslogman, [bearislands](http://bearislands.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

_It’s too early in the morning for this_. He sits up in bed and rubs his eyes with his palms, before yelling back, “WHAT?” He groans, “STOP IT, YARA!”  
  
Yara continues banging her fists against the door as she yells, “Never! Get up!”  
  
He nearly trips, pulling his sweats on as he walks to his door, opening it as angrily as he can manage, “What?”  
  
“You’re gonna help me clean today.”  
  
“It’s my day off.”  
  
“You don’t get days off of being my little brother, though. Get dressed and go downstairs.”  
  
“Fine, you wretched woman.” She flips him off before exiting his room.  
  
He stretches his arms out before turning and grabbing his phone, smiling at the text notification from Robb.  
  
` Robb: Sorry, I fell asleep before I could reply`  
`Robb: I dreamt about you :)`  
  
He smiles wider and quickly types a response.  
  
`Theon: What kind of dream?`  
  
He pockets his phone and grabs the cleanest smelling hoodie from the pile on his floor, pulling it on as he pads down the stairs. He finds Yara in the kitchen, drinking coffee. He raises an eyebrow at her and she gestures to the open cabinets.  
  
“We’ve got a lot of old shit to sort through and throw away.” He nods and starts pulling out boxes and cans, checking the dates and sorting them into piles.  
  
“He asked me on a date, sort of.”  
  
She snorts, “How do you _sort of_ ask someone out?”  
  
He huffs, “Well I can’t exactly just drive my truck over to Winterfell can I? He asked me on a future date. I think.”  
  
She leans back in her chair and sips her coffee, “What did you say?”  
  
“I said yes, of course.” She hums in approval, and he drags the garbage can over to the counter, dropping stuff from the expired pile in one at a time.  
  
When he’s done, he sets to putting the good food back into the cupboard. “I’m not really sure what that makes us exactly, but I like where we are. Or where we’re going, I guess.”  
  
His phone buzzes and Yara raises an eyebrow at him, grinning. He sticks his tongue out and pulls it out of his pocket, turning away to hide his ridiculous grin at Robb’s response.  
  
` Robb: We went on that date`  
`Robb: You were cute as expected `  
`Robb: Dream you is a good kisser ;)`  
  
Theon looks up at the ceiling, trying to calm his erratically beating heart.  
  
`Theon: Irl me is probably even better`  
  
`Robb: That I don’t doubt :)`  
`Robb: We’re back home, we left super early this morning`  
`Robb: Can I call u, maybe?`  
  
Theon turns around and leans up against the counter, “What else do you want to get cleaned today?” She looks up and shrugs, “The fridge needs cleaned and we should probably mop in here, and I need to clean Bitch’s cage.” He nods and looks back down at his phone.  
  
`Theon: Sorta busy rn, cleaning :/`  
`Theon: Won’t take too long tho so after I’m done?`  
  
`Robb: Okay, cool :)`  
  
Theon starts working on the fridge, frowning as he throws more away than he thought he would. He leans back to look at Yara, who is trying to wrangle her ferret into a carrier. “We need to go shopping soon, a lot of this had to go.” She nods but doesn’t look at him, too occupied. He throws the last old thing away and stands, brushing the dust from the floor off of his knees. Grabbing his phone he goes upstairs to his room and sits on his bed.  
  
`Theon: All done!`  
`Theon: U still available?`  
  
`Robb: For u, always`  
  
He puts in his headphones and plugs them into his phone, going to his recent calls and hitting Robb’s name. He taps his fingers on his leg as he waits, and can’t help but grin as Robb answers.  
  
“Hey, Theon!”  
  
“Hi, Robb.”  
  
“What’s up?”  
  
“Thinking I’ll need another shower. I smell like dust and ferret.”  
  
“Sexy.”  
  
Theon nearly chokes, attempting a laugh instead, “Right. If that’s what you’re into, Stark.”  
  
“Actually, I’m about to make that even more awkward.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“I wanted to talk on the phone. To ask you on a date? An actual one. Like a Skype date?”  
  
Theon holds his breath for a second, “Thats… It sounds nice.” _Idiot, could you sound any less interested?_ “I’d like that, really.”  
  
He can hear the laugh in Robb’s voice when he replies, “Great! That’s great, I’m glad. Just to clarify, I was thinking video. Not to scare you or anything. I stand by my all on your own terms, thing.”  
  
_Always the gentleman, Stark._ “Video, yeah. I think I could manage that for you... For whatever _this_ is.”  
  
“Hopefully we find that out tonight? What time can--”  
  
Theon hears a knock before someone starts talking to Robb on his end.  
  
“Robb, hey, _Robb_! The Boltons are here, Forresters on their way. Dad wants us to hang out with them for a bit while he talks to theirs.”  
  
His eyes go wide and he suppresses a gasp when he hears Robb grunt, “I’m trying to make plans. The rest of you can handle it for now, I’m sure.”  
  
Theon clenches his fists in his bed sheets, breathing hard and trying not to audibly freak out. _They can't be the same Bolton's._  
  
“Sorry about that. You-know-who is here. Where were we?”  
  
_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Get it together. You’re okay. It’s okay. Robb’s okay._  
  
“Skype.”  
  
“Oh, right. What time’s good for you?”  
  
Hundreds of questions are flying through his head. The most prevalent thought is: _No, it has to be. Is Ramsay trying to get to me through Robb? No. Ramsay must be after Robb._  
  
A couple beats pass and Theon still hasn’t answered his question, Robb asks “Uh… you alright Theon?”  
  
Theon can’t stop the strangled noise that comes out of his mouth, and tries to cover it with a cough. “I have to go.” He ends the call immediately and slumps back against the wall, running a hand through his hair. _This is so beyond fucked._  
  
Almost immediately he gets texts from Robb.  
  
` Robb: U okay??`  
`Robb: Did i do something?? :/`  
  
Theon sighs and types a reply.  
  
`Theon: It's Ramsay Bolton and his family, right? They're the ones at your house?`  
`Theon: Are you okay, Robb?`  
`Theon: Has he tried anything with you, yet?`  
  
`Robb: What are you talking about??`  
`Robb: My dad is friends with Ramsay’s dad`  
`Robb: They’re here with the Forresters, for the meeting`  
`Robb: I said I didn’t like him, remember? `  
`Robb: That’s why I was making plans with you instead of heading downstairs`  
  
Theon gets up and walks over to his door, leaning against the frame. He takes a breath to calm himself and pushes off, making his way to Yara’s room. He doesn’t bother knocking, opening her door with his eyes closed.  
  
“Yara, he _knows_ Ramsay.” He’s a little surprised at the quiver in his own voice, “Fucking _Ramsay Bolton_ is at his house right fucking now. I overheard someone say so while we were talking on the phone.”  
  
Yara looks up from her book and squints, “What?”  
  
He sits down on her bed, he can feel tears brimming his eyes but blinks them away before clearing his throat, “Ramsay fucking Bolton knows Robb and is at his fucking house right now, Yara.”  
  
She sits up, putting her book down beside her, and looks Theon in the eye. “It’s okay. You’re okay. Did he say how he knows Bolton?” Theon nods shakily.  
  
“He said that Ramsay’s dad and his dad are friends. He thinks Ramsay is a creep but. He has no idea, Yara. What Ramsay does to people. Gods.”  
  
She leans forward and grabs him by the back of the neck, “Look at me, Theon.” He hesitantly meets her gaze. “Robb lives in the North, doesn’t he? His dad _works_ with Roose. They’ve probably known each a long time. Robb has his entire family there. They wouldn’t let anything happen to him.”  
  
Theon nods. He stands, and Yara pats his arm, giving him a concerned look. He walks back to his room and falls onto his bed.  
  
When he checks his phone there’s multiple snaps from Robb. _Great._  
  
The first is Robb frowning, _with those stupid sad puppy eyes_ : `Sorry if I upset you?`  
  
A second snap, Jon, Domeric and Ramsay sitting on the sofa. Ramsay’s grinning, Domeric’s arms around both their shoulders as he smiles, while Jon just looks downright sour: `Hanging with Dom (great) and the Ramster (ew)`  
  
Seeing Ramsay’s face makes Theon’s stomach twist and he takes a deep breath to calm himself as he opens a third snap from Robb, one of his shoes: `Is that the guy?`  
  
`Theon: Yes, that’s him`  
`Theon: You CANNOT say my name in front of him`  
`Theon: Please let your brothers and sisters know that`  
`Theon: Do not talk about me at all`  
`Theon: Promise me, Robb`  
  
A snap of Robb’s face, looking very serious: `I promise, Theon`


	10. Robb V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asher is my favorite Forrester, gods be good. As always, hope you enjoy, and please let us know if we kept everyone in character! Baratheons and Tyrells will be in next weeks chapter :) - dirtypavvs, [theongreysads](http://theongreysads.tumblr.com) on tumblr  
>   
> Introducing: me, king of the i-hate-ramsay-and-am-so-happy-he-died club. - notoriouslogman, [bearislands](http://bearislands.tumblr.com) on tumblr

As soon as Robb sends the last snap Bran wheels in and catches him off guard, “Who are you texting? Is it Theon? Oh, of course it is, who else do you talk to lately? Tell him I said hi!”  
  
His heart sinks as he looks over from his brother to Ramsay, who has the oddest smirk on his face. The chill he gets from it nearly makes him shiver and he bites his lip before looking back down at his phone, “Sure, Bran. I’ll tell him.”  
  
Robb sits next to Ramsay for lack of a better seat and listens as Domeric talks about their most recent hunting trip with the Baratheons.  
  
“We’ve got so much game to make leather, like, genuine leather. It’s gonna be awesome.”  
  
Ramsay smirks again, “Yes, we’ve never made it from _deerskin_ before.”  
  
Bran nearly wheels over Robb’s feet as he gets closer, “Is it true you have to skin them fresh? I read it with Jojen the other day. It all seems pretty gross, actually.”  
  
Domeric laughs and shrugs, “Sort of? Ramsay does most of that type of… thing.”  
  
Robb feels his stomach churn as his phone buzzes, a text from Theon.  
  
` Theon: How long is he gonna be there?`  
  
`Robb: Not sure`  
`Robb: Forresters haven’t even arrived yet`  
`Robb: At least a few hours?`  
  
He feels bad, he doesn’t want to bring up any more bad memories. He listens to Ramsay’s voice as he types.  
  
`Robb: What happened between you two?`  
  
`Theon: Tell you later tonight`  
`Theon: When he’s gone`  
`Theon: It’s gonna be a shit thing to talk about on a date`  
`Theon: Especially a first one`  
  
`Robb: That’s okay`  
`Robb: Don’t feel bad about it, Theon`  
`Robb: None of this is your fault`  
  
  
He lowers his phone, pressing it against his nervously bouncing leg. Domeric and Bran continue their conversation, that’s turned into taxidermy and an uncomfortable feeling for Robb. His stomach flips every time Ramsay answers a question and he wants to pull Bran back and tell him to go check on Rickon.  
  
His phone buzzes and he looks down to check it, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Ramsay has turned to look at him.  
  
`Theon: Pls be careful around him`  
`Theon: He’s bad news, Robb`  
`Theon: He’s fucked up`  
  
He reads the text quickly and replies, angling himself away from Ramsay slightly.  
  
`Robb: I trust ur judgement`  
`Robb: He always did seem... off`  
  
Domeric is in the middle of explaining conditioning leather when Ramsay interrupts him, full attention on Robb when he speaks, “Might that Theon be Greyjoy?”  
  
Robb makes a face, “I-I’m not sure. I don’t know his last name.”  
  
“We used to know a Greyjoy, remember, Domeric?” The older Bolton nods and smiles before Ramsay continues, “Four Greyjoys, actually… A Rodrick. A Maron… A Theon. A Yara.”  
  
It takes all of Robb’s strength not to yell at Bran when he says, “Yara? I think Theon said something about Yara yesterday. That’s so cool, isn’t it, Robb?” He wheels back and forth before asking, “How long have you known Theon for?”  
  
Arya walks in, Nymeria at her side as she falls onto Ned’s big recliner, “Who knows Theon?”  
  
Bran points, “The Bolton brothers! Even before Robb.”  
  
Robb nearly feels tears well up in his eyes as he gives a pleading look to his younger siblings, Bran flinches and Arya raises a brow.  
  
Ramsay begins talking once more, “We knew him for… a while. Over a year. We’re not in touch anymore, but I quite liked him. He was fun. He was Domeric’s friend before he was mine, but I was much closer to him.” He turns to Domeric, “We had fun, though, right Dom?”  
  
His brother shrugs, “He was nice, pretty cool yeah.”  
  
Ramsay turns his attention back to Robb, “I’m sure he must remember me, Robb, and I’d be so grateful if you told him about how much I miss him. We were good friends for so long.”  
  
Robb bites his tongue before replying, “Of course, Ramsay.”  
  
`Robb: I’m doing hardcore damage control`  
`Robb: Fucking Bran ran his mouth`  
`Robb: He didn’t know any better but fuck`  
`Robb: I’m telling him as little as possible`  
`Robb: He wants me to tell you that he misses you`  
`Robb: He’s making me so uneasy`  
  
Ramsay grins and Robb can’t help but mentally compare him to a shark. “Oh, are you telling him right now? Let me see?” He leans forward to look at Robb’s screen, but Robb holds his phone against his chest. He glances over at his younger siblings. Arya’s eyes light up and she holds out her hand.  
  
“Robb! I actually came in here to say that I think Grey Wind really needs to go for a walk, he was whining a little bit ago.”  
  
Robb mentally sends her messages of extreme gratitude as he stands quickly. “Alright, thanks Ary. I’ll go walk him now.” He grabs the closest leash and whistles, and a few seconds later Grey Wind bounds into the room, wagging his tail. Robb clips the leash onto his collar and starts to head for the front door.  
  
“You want some company?”  
  
He stops, slowly turning to see Ramsay sauntering towards him. Robb opens his mouth to say no, but closes it when Grey Wind starts to growl at Ramsay, hackles raised.  
  
Domeric laughs, “First time I’ve seen a bitch growl at you, Ramsay.”  
  
“ _He’s_ just protective. Not used to new people.” Robb shrugs and tries to look apologetic before hurrying out the door. He walks down the road a little ways, shivering. _I can’t believe I forgot my fucking jacket._  
  
He pulls out his phone and calls Theon, who picks up immediately.  
  
Robb doesn’t miss the frantic tone in his voice when Theon asks, “Are you okay Robb?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. I am so sorry Theon, as soon as you text me not to mention you, Bran asked if it was you I was texting. He just wanted to tell you hello.” Robb sighs and scratches Grey Wind behind his ear. “So of course Ramsay starts asking questions, if you were Theon Greyjoy, and then he mentioned Yara and Bran opened his mouth again to say you mentioned a Yara yesterday.”  
  
He hears Theon sigh and frowns.  
  
“I’m not mad at Bran, or you. It isn’t your fault. I’m sorry I freaked you out so much? You’ll understand when I explain what happened later.”  
  
Robb crosses his arms, curling in on himself a little. “I need to get back to the house, I only stepped out because Arya threw me a rope by saying Grey Wind needed a walk, but I forgot my jacket and it’s freezing outside.”  
  
Theon laughs, but it’s short and nervous, “Go back inside and stay warm and safe for me, okay?” He hears Theon pause to lick his lips, “Uh, I guess I should let you know that I have an order of protection against Ramsay, he’s not allowed to have any contact with me or my family.”  
  
Robb nods and smiles, “Good. He won’t. I refuse to let him look at my phone, I’ll fucking glue it to my hand if I have to. I’ll let you know the second I can get away from him. Talk to you later, Theon.”  
  
“Bye, Robb.”  
  
Robb walks back towards the house, careful not to slip on the ice as Grey Wind pulls him towards home. They come back just in time to see the Forresters entering the house, Asher waves at him and Robb gives a meek wave back. _Maybe Ramsay will bother someone else._ It’s a futile thought, and he knows it, but he still hopes.  
  
When he gets back into the house, Ramsay and Domeric are busy saying hello to the Forresters, so he grabs Arya and hugs her. She pulls back and looks over her shoulder at Ramsay, whispering, “What did Bran do? You looked so upset I thought you might pop a blood vessel.” He squeezes her shoulder.  
  
“Theon had some sort of bad experience with Ramsay. Really bad. He was literally telling me not to mention his name when Bran asked if that’s who I was texting. Tell him as little as possible, if he asks. And do me a favor?” He kneels down and looks her in the eye. She nods at him expectantly.  
  
“Try and tell everyone else to not talk about Theon, okay? And tell Bran that Theon isn’t angry with him.” He pats her on the top of the head once and she smiles before turning to make her way toward Jon.  
  
He pulls out his phone and texts Theon, ` Got Arya on damage control duty`  
  
He looks up and sees Arya talking to Jon, his frown is a little deeper and he’s nodding. He rolls his eyes and Robb can hear a ‘duh’ before he ruffles her hair and turns her towards Sansa. Robb leans up against the living room wall, watching as his sister makes her way around the room, leaning in close to all her siblings one by one, explaining the situation. When she’s done talking to Rickon, who from where Robb is standing, seemed to care a lot more about his bag of gummy worms than the situation at hand, she stands and meets his gaze. He nods in approval and she smiles at him, going back to talk to Jon some more.  
  
He notices Ramsay making his way towards him, and screams a silent thank-you to Asher and Ethan, who stop him and ask him how he’s been before he gets to Robb.  
  
“I’ve been _fine_. I’m busy right now, actually.”  
  
Asher lets out a low, humorless chuckle as he leans against the wall, “No animal cruelty charges?”  
  
Ramsay practically hisses, “I’m a _taxidermist_.”  
  
Asher puts his hand on Ramsay’s shoulder and Robb can see that his grip is too harsh to be friendly. “Lighten up, Snow, it was a joke.”  
  
“I’m a _Bolton_.”  
  
Asher loosens his grip and shrugs, “Easy mistake.” He walks away, leaving Ethan to awkwardly wave at the bastard before his sister joins him. Robb turns around to type a few quick messages to Theon.  
  
` Robb: We might have more allies than I thought?`  
`Robb: Apparently everyone but me knows he’s a creep`  
`Robb: That actually seems pretty accurate`  
  
`Theon: Observant is not the first word I’d use to describe you`  
  
`Robb: Is this a super inappropriate time to flirt?`  
  
`Theon: It’d make me feel better if you just pretended everything was normal and okay`  
`Theon: So, no`  
  
`Robb: What is the first word you’d use to describe me, then?`  
  
`Theon: Perfect?`  
  
Robb grins and shoves his phone in his pocket just before he hears Ramsay clears his throat. He turns and flashes him a toothy smile.  
  
“Hey, buddy. What’s up?” Robb is surprised by how genuinely polite he sounds. Ramsay looks at him strangely for a moment before breaking out in a grin that Robb assumes is supposed to look friendly. _Honestly, you just look like a serial killer, Ramsay._  
  
“I was just coming over to talk to you!” He cracks his knuckles, “Before I was interrupted, anyway. Oh, did you tell our mutual friend I said hello?”  
  
“No reply, yet.”  
  
Ramsay’s grin turns back into his tight-lipped smirk, “Hm, that’s strange. He was always so talkative when I knew him, replying immediately.”  
  
“Must just be busy.”  
  
“Too bad. Maybe in a bit.”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
This time, Robb makes sure he’s the one to leave first, throwing himself in Jon, Arya and Asher’s conversation. He carefully spends the rest of his time dodging Ramsay between conversations, even talking to Rickon and Ryon at one point, until Roose and Gregor trail behind Ned, exiting his study. Robb’s never been so grateful to see his father and waves immediately, “Everything go well?”  
  
Gregor laughs, “Hello, Robb. Yes, I think we’ve arranged a few good deals.”  
  
Robb can see that Roose barely manages to suppress a rolling of his eyes before Ned speaks, “And, better news, tomorrow we’re going out to celebrate.”  
  
Gregor speaks again, “Yes, yes, the Boltons are finally getting a cut of our Ironwood forests.”  
  
It’s strange to hear, and Robb’s grateful when Asher says so, “That’s going to be new, odd too.” He eyes Ramsay, “We’ll all be seeing a lot of each other, then.”  
  
_That feeling lasted no time at all. Gods, why the fuck is this happening._  
  
Ned speaks for moment more, and Robb’s grateful when it ends. Everyone begins leaving the Stark home, but all he can think about is having to deal with them again tomorrow night. He’s exhausted, but still looking forward to Skyping with Theon. As soon as the front door closes, he says goodbye to everyone and heads upstairs.  
  
_At least I’ve got one good thing going for me right now._


	11. Theon VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boys..... my..... wonderful boy....s..... - dirtypavvs, [theongreysads](http://theongreysads.tumbr.com/) on tumblr  
>   
> i,,,,, love robb he is my son - notoriouslogman, [bearislands](http://bearislands.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

Theon tries to watch a movie, but finds he can’t focus so instead he browses Tumblr, waiting impatiently for Robb to text back. He’s so anxious it’s making his stomache ache and he jumps when his phone buzzes. He takes a deep breathe to calm himself, _it’s only Robb_.  
  
` Robb: Hey, cute boy`  
`Robb: U wanna do this thing?`  
  
Theon’s palms are sweating, he wipes them on his sheets before pulling up Skype. He checks his reflection using his phone screen, adjusting his hair slightly. _You’re ugly anyways, what does it matter_. He puts in his headphones as he unlocks his screen and sends Robb a reply.  
  
` Theon: Ready when u are`  
  
He puts his phone down next to him and stares at the screen, waiting.  
  
It doesn’t take long before Robb is calling him, and he answers it immediately. _Gods, fucking reflexes_. He holds his breath and waits for Robb’s face to appear on screen before turning his webcam on.  
  
“It’s you!” Robb’s grin is so wide, and it’s making him squint and scrunch up his face in the way that Theon loves.  
  
He feels the half smile tugging on the side of his mouth, “It’s me.”  
  
Robb waves, looking at the corner of his screen to watch himself more than anything, “This is weird. We’re in real time.” He looks back into the camera, “Do something.”  
  
Theon blanks, but he knows he’s making a face when Robb begins laughing.  
  
“I didn’t mean to put you on the spot, oh my gods. Your face. That was too cute.”  
  
“Shut up.” He smiles, but looks down, he can feel his face heating up. He fidgets with his hands in his lap before speaking again, “Thank you, but shut up. If you call me cute while I know you can actually _see_ me, I’ll probably die.” He hears shifting and looks back up at the screen.  
  
Robb’s covering his eyes with his hands and grinning, “ _You’re too cute_.” When he’s done he opens his fingers just enough to peek through.  
  
Theon rolls his eyes but he’s smiling, tight lipped but it’s a smile, “You think you’re clever, Stark. You’re _unbelievable_.”  
  
“I get that sometimes, yeah. Anyways… There’s an important discussion to be had here.”  
  
Theon bites his lip nervously and looks back down at his lap, this time his hands are shaking, “Yeah, I guess there is.”  
  
“What other words besides _perfect_ would you use to describe me?”  
  
Theon blinks in confusion before looking up at his computer screen, “Excuse me?”  
  
“I know you heard me! Let’s play a game.” Robb’s still grinning.  
  
His eyes widen a bit at the phrase, _he wouldn’t know, Theon, it’s fine, listen to Yara and don’t freak out_. He’s grateful when his voice doesn’t quiver, “...Alright. What- What sort of game?”  
  
“Let’s just continue with that whole description thing, yeah? You say one word that you’d use to describe me and I’ll say one for you.”  
  
He’s got some confidence back by the time he replies, “That’s the stupidest game I’ve ever heard of, Mainlander.” He smiles, though, and shrugs, “But I’ll do it. Getting to know each other, right?” _And better than most games_. “...But I already said one so you have to start.”  
  
Robb immediately responds, “Talented.”  
  
Theon raises an eyebrow, “Are we allowed to ask for elaboration?”  
  
Robb shrugs and doesn’t miss a beat, “Yeah, of course. You’re a talented photographer, you make the funniest jokes, you could probably build, like, an entire ship on your own.”  
  
Theon laughs, it’s short and surprises him, and shakes his head, “Maybe a raft.”  
  
Robb leans forward and Theon tries to ignore how his breath hitches in response. “Alright, your turn.”  
  
Without thinking, Theon just blurts out, “Charming.”  
  
Robb raises an eyebrow, “Am I prince material?”  
  
Theon covers his face with his hands to hide his blush and mumbles, “Definitely.”  
  
He hears laughter in Robb’s voice as he gently pleads, “Oh, nooooo. Don’t cover your face. The whole reason I wanted to do this was to look at your face.”  
  
Theon immediately uncovers his face, but it takes him a few seconds to look back up. He glances at his own video feed and wants to grimace, “It’s your turn.”  
  
“Witty. I’ve said it before, you’re hilarious.”  
  
Theon smiles gently as he replies. They settle into a comfortable back and forth for a while, and soon enough Theon can almost forget the dread pooled in the pit of his stomach. He laughs hard at a particularly funny thing Robb says and immediately covers his mouth.  
  
Robb shakes his head and stops laughing, “Why do you do that?”  
  
“Do what?”  
  
“Cover your mouth. Your laugh is so adorable, and so are you _when_ you laugh.”  
  
Honestly, he hadn’t thought much about his teeth before Ramsay, and now seeing Robb’s smile. Perfect smile, actually. Theon shrugs.  
  
Robb rolls his eyes, “I just hope you can laugh even more after we’ve got this whole thing behind us.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
Robb sighs and leans his head in his hand, “I’ve been avoiding it. But. I really would like to know what’s happened with Ramsay.” He bites his lip then continues, “Speaking of, you know anyone named Asher?”  
  
Theon shrugs again and shakes his head.  
  
“Oh. Well, he seemed really aggressive towards Ramsay. Obviously it’s not just you he’s rubbed the wrong way.”  
  
It takes a moment for Theon to speak again, but he’s grateful for Robb’s patience, “There was Violet and Mira, a few other girls. I don’t know much about them. But I know they were there. The only one who seemed to _like_ him was one named Myranda.”  
  
Robb groans and drags his hands down his face as he spins around once in his computer chair, “Of course. Mira. That explains it.”  
  
“I can’t speak for what he’s done to anyone else. But it started out not so bad.” He feels his hands shaking again and frowns, _get a grip, Greyjoy_. “I chatted with Domeric for a while, and he was nice. Then he introduced me to his brother, who was _also_ nice. He’d text me all the time and joke. Then the joking turned into ‘Look at that fucking gap in your teeth’ and stuff. I just shrugged it off, I guess, and kept on being friends with him. He had a girlfriend, and this group, but I was never really a part of it. Once he’d found out where I worked he had Damon, Ben and Skinner write in complaints about me. This was before Yara became supervisor, mind you. He’d ask me about Rod and Maron and Yara, all the while none of them even knew _he_ existed. My fault, actually, I guess.”  
  
“None of what happened is your fault.”  
  
Theon can feel his entire body shaking now and his shrug is twitchy, he continues looking at his hands, “He was nice again, up until a week before my birthday. When he asked for my address I gave it to him, _stupidly_ , when he said he had a present for me. When I opened the box it was just preserved animal parts and a scalpel with a tag on it. _‘Reminded me of you’_. When I talked about my cake, that’s when the portion control started. He said he was helping me. I felt paranoid, I _was_ paranoid, but he told me not to be an anxious idiot. I started running just to get out of the house, it was just a bonus to lose more weight. He liked it too, and it made me feel better. I didn’t talk to Yara about any of it, but she noticed. I mean, I wasn’t _hiding_ it, but I didn’t want her to know either.”  
  
“I’d be so tired and he’d just want to talk about Violet and Myranda and what they _did_ together. I wouldn’t want to hear it and he’d ask if I still liked him, that if I did then I’d want to hear what he had to say. One night I had to work a double shift at the yard, I was late for our evening Skype call and he stayed up to question me. When I tried to explain we had to finish this project, it was important, he said I was lying to him. He asked me if I wanted him to pay me a visit on Pyke. Once he found out how _scared_ that made me he’d say it all the time, any time I didn’t do what he wanted. Instead of the visit I just got an email, though, that first time. It made my computer crash and I had to send it in, like, gods it cost me so much.”  
  
“I started to call out of work more often, I couldn’t do anything my job wanted me to and I just stayed in my room. When I got my computer back, Yara took it and went through all my shit. I thought I should have been mad, but I was just so _relieved_ that she knew. I don’t know what happened exactly, I’ve just wanted to forget about it, but I know Yara got the police involved. She helped me delete all my social media and internet contacts. I hadn’t noticed she’d been compiling the evidence and applied for that order of protection I told you about. It was… surprising. Even Rod and Maron were pissed at him. I went to therapy for a while, but I think my dad was afraid it’d turn into a whole thing like with my mother.”  
  
Theon bites his tongue, then adds, “But that’s _another_ story. Anyways, now I’m here... And he’s still there, apparently. And I know you, and he knows you.”  
  
He closes his eyes and listens to Robb’s breathing for a moment, glancing up when Robb begins to speak.  
  
“Jon’s gonna have to hold me back whenever he’s in the room so I don’t fucking _kill_ him in front of my little sisters.” Robb’s fists are clenched and he looks _pissed_.  
  
“Don’t do anything stupid, Robb, just…. Just keep your family safe, yeah? I think it’d be better if you pretend you didn’t know anything.”  
  
Robb visibly deflates, sighing.  
  
“You’re probably right, I won’t say or do anything. Gods, Theon, I’m so sorry… What he did to you… It’s gonna be hard to not deck him on sight.”  
  
Theon chuckles at that, nervous, “It’s… Weird? It’s still weird that people are angry at what he did. Weird that _you’re_ angry. But it’s… It’s nice, too. That people care. I mean, I’m angry, or, maybe more confused about _why_ he did it. Why me.”  
  
Robb scoffs, “Are you kidding me? Shit, Theon, even if I _didn’t_ like you, what he did is fucked up. I’d still be upset. But I _do_ like you, so I’m absolutely livid.” Robb’s looking at him and Theon is struck with how sincere and open Robb’s expression is. _He… cares that much about me?_  
  
Theon twists the hem of his shirt in his hands. He takes a deep breath, “Thank you, Robb. For caring, and being so sweet. And not minding when I get nervous about dumb stuff. He’s… He’s the reason I’m so weird about some of this? But you’re always letting me put boundaries up and not pushing past them. It means a lot. You don’t even know me that well.” His heart starts to beat faster at Robb’s warm smile. _Beautiful smile, directed at me,_ just _for me._  
  
“You’re right, I don’t know you that well. But I’d like to. I’d really, _really_ like to. We’ve only been talking for like a week, and I already like you so much my whole family noticed.”  
  
Theon holds his hands together, “Really? I mean. I know Sansa said my hair seemed soft.”  
  
Robb laughs, “Aye. I mean, Bran really did hope you’d say hi back to him. He asked if you were cool yesterday, too.”  
  
“Am I?”  
  
“Unfortunately, you are both attractive and interesting, yes.  
  
Theon raises an eyebrow, “Unfortunately?”  
  
Robb grins at him, “Yeah, double threat. How am I supposed to keep up?”  
  
Theon rolls his eyes, “Trust me, you’re wrong.”  
  
“If I didn’t think you were cute and interesting I wouldn’t have asked you out, would I?”  
  
Theon opens his mouth to reply but is interrupted by the sound of Robb’s door opening. He watches on his computer screen as Robb turns his chair around to stare at Jon, who is rifling through his drawers.  
  
“Sorry about this again, mate.”  
  
“Why can’t you just wear your own ties?”  
  
“I don’t _have_ any. I’m not a loser like you.”  
  
Theon watches as Jon pulls out the most hideous looking pink tie he’s ever seen. He laughs, and Robb looks back at him, shrugging his shoulders. Jon doesn’t seem to notice as he continues to rifle through the drawer until he’s replaced his first choice with a green one.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Robb shrugs, “I guess.”  
  
Jon looks at the tie again before holding it up towards the computer, “Yeah?”  
  
Theon feels himself make a face and nearly laughs, “I’m... Yeah?”  
  
Jon nods and folds it back up. “Thanks. Bye Robb.” His hand is on the doorknob when he adds, “Bye, Theon.”  
  
Theon looks from Robb to Jon, and back to Robb as Jon leaves the room. “So, that just happened.”  
  
Robb bursts out laughing, “Yes, that just happened.”  
  
“Is that just how he is?”  
  
“It’s very hard to impress Jon, or even surprise him for that matter.”  
  
Theon falls back against his headboard, “Well, I’ll try not to take it personally then.”  
  
They talk for a while longer, and when Theon finally checks the time he realizes it’s nearly one in the morning.  
  
“Shit, Robb, it’s like three there. I’m so sorry.”  
  
Robb stifles a yawn and waves him off, “Whatever, I’ve enjoyed this.”  
  
“As long as you don’t have anything to do tomorrow.”  
  
He hears Robb groan before watching him put his head in his hands, “I totally forgot we’re going to Wintertown to spend time with my dad’s company, ugh. They’re having this awful party, and I’m ninety percent sure even more people than just the Forresters and Boltons will be there. Whatever. I’ll just sleep in a little.”  
  
He shifts a little and nods, “Text me when you wake up, Stark.”  
  
“Always.”  
  
“Goodnight.”  
  
Robb gives a wink, “Night, Theon.”  
  
Once the call ends he closes his laptop and sighs. He feels a little relief, but his chest is still tight. He wonders fleetingly if Yara is awake, but decided against checking before pulling his shirt off and pulling his covers over himself. He hopes that maybe he’ll dream about a cute date tonight.


	12. Robb VI (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think of Robb's gifts!! Taking a break from Ramsay, but he'll be back on Wednesday. Enjoy! - dirtypavvs, [theongreysads](http://theongreysads.tumblr.com/) on tumblr  
>   
> The next chapter is just a second part to this chapter so it’ll be put up on Wednesday! (Don't worry, Theon gets a two-parter as well.) Hope you all enjoy, I know I really enjoyed writing them :3c - notoriouslogman, [bearislands](http://bearislands.tumblr.com) on tumblr

Robb stretches, arching his back off the bed and yawning before collapsing back onto his bed. He grabs his phone and smiles, sending a text to Theon.  
  
`Robb: Mornin’, Theon :)`  
  
He rolls out of bed and makes his way downstairs, wondering what to have for breakfast. As he’s looking through the pantry, his phone buzzes, and he excitedly takes it out but falters when he sees Yara’s name instead of Theon’s.  
  
`Yara: His birthday is next Thursday`  
`Yara: He most likely won’t tell you`  
`Yara: So I’m telling you `  
  
Robb blinks at his phone, before thumbing a quick reply.  
  
`Robb: Thanks for telling me`  
`Robb: You’re awesome`  
  
`Yara: No problem, twerp`  
  
He shakes his head and puts his phone between the waistband of his boxers. He grabs a glass and bowl from the drying rack before taking some cereal from the pantry. _What am I going to do for him?_ He puts the cereal back and stuffs a spoon into the bowl. He grabs some orange juice from the fridge and walks back over. _I could send him something. Maybe Yara trusts me enough to get their address._ He pours his juice and puts it back. Grabbing his cereal and glass he walks into the living room.  
  
Arya is draped across the back of the sofa, holding the remote up and away from Sansa as Bran and Rickon laugh hysterically.  
  
“Honestly? It’s a little early, don’t you think?” He sits down in Ned’s recliner and spoons some cereal into his mouth.  
  
Sansa huffs and crosses her arms, “I have animals for siblings.”  
  
Arya changes her position, lying on her back as she turns the stations back to Animal Planet, “None of us want to watch your weird show, Sans.”  
  
“SansA.”  
  
“Sans-uh.”  
  
Jon walks in and nearly trips over Shaggydog. He groans when Shaggy whimpers, “Please, you’re fine.” He sits on the arm of the couch before sliding down, holding his head.  
  
“What’s wrong with you?”  
  
Jon looks at him and shrugs as he runs his hands over Shaggy’s fur.  
  
“I’ll take that as code for your boyfriend broke up with you last night.”  
  
“Piss off.” Jon pauses before smirking, “Speaking of,” He turns his head towards his siblings, “I saw you talking to Theon last night, right?”  
  
Bran cocks his head to the side, “ _Saw_ them talking?”  
  
“They were on video call.”  
  
Sansa claps her hands together, “That’s so exciting!”  
  
Robb groans and shoves his bowl onto the end table with his orange juice, “Not again.”  
  
They all perk up when they hear the front door close, and Rickon waves as Ned comes in, “Hey, papa.”  
  
“What’s exciting?” He hangs his coat up on the rack, and puts his hair down before walking into the living room, giving Robb a look when he sees that Robb’s in his chair.  
  
He sinks deeper into the recliner and grins, “Hey.”  
  
“Robb’s finally seen Theon on webcam, they talked on Skype.”  
  
He puts a finger to his lips, “Thank you, Arya, now shut up.”  
  
Ned picks up Robb’s bowl and glass and raises a brow, “Theon. Is that the boy you were all fussing about on our trip?”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
Bran shouts, “Yes!”  
  
He watches his dad laugh before heading in the kitchen, “Let me know if you need anything.”  
  
Sansa leans over the arm of the sofa and towards Robb, “So, what were you talking about?”  
  
“Just, whatever. Nothing important, like, I found out his favorite movie is The Perfect Storm. That kinda thing.”  
  
“Thought I heard Ramsay’s name, once.”  
  
“Only that he doesn’t us talking about him in front of Ramsay.” Robb sits up, “Like, that’s really important. We can’t let Ramsay know anything about Theon, currently. I know Ary told you guys last night, and like, thanks, everyone, for being great.”  
  
“No problem, Robb.”  
  
“I feel really bad, even though Theon said he wasn’t mad.”  
  
“It’s fine, Bran, just don’t do it again.” He smiles, “I _would_ like some suggestions on birthday presents, though.”  
  
Immediately his siblings start arguing the best gift, and Robb rolls his eyes, grateful when his phone buzzes.  
  
` Theon: Morning!!`  
`Theon: ‘Sup?`  
  
`Robb: Dealing w/ my bonehead family`  
  
`Theon: I think they’re cute`  
`Theon: Except for Jon`  
`Theon: Who has shit taste in ties`  
  
He opens up snapchat and waves to everyone, “Say hi to Theon.” He holds down the record button as everyone says hello. He rolls his eyes when Rickon howls loudly. He sends the video to Theon.  
  
He laughs as he gets a text soon after.  
  
`Theon: That was adorable`  
`Theon: Except for the howling`  
`Theon: Rickon I’m assuming?`  
  
`Robb: I think he likes you`  
  
`Theon: Charmed`  
  
`Robb: It runs in the family, apparently :p`  
  
When he zones back into the conversation his family is having he immediately regrets it.  
  
“What about a watch?”  
  
Arya rolls her eyes at her sister, “He’s not _Robb_.”  
  
“No, if he was Robb we’d be getting him a golf membership.” Jon pipes up.  
  
“I think he’d like a nice book. The history of Westeros and Essos.”  
  
Sansa waves her hand, “He’s not _you_ either, Bran, oh my gods.”  
  
“Fish.”  
  
Arya rolls off the sofa, “I wish I could justify telling a seven year old to shut up.”  
  
“I’m a little inclined to think maybe asking all of you was not my best decision. Whatever, I’ll figure something out.”  
  
He stands up and walks upstairs, still frustrated. He changes into something decent and checks his texts on his way back downstairs.  
  
` Theon: Shut up, I take it back`  
  
`Robb: What’s your favorite candy?`  
  
`Theon: I usually eat liquorice `  
`Theon: I like chocolate, but only like imported stuff?`  
`Theon: Chocolate from King’s Landing is a dream here`  
`Theon: You?`  
  
`Robb: Red or black?`  
`Robb: I like chocolate too`  
  
`Theon: Black liquorice is the best kind, obviously`  
  
`Robb: Disgusting, traitor`  
  
`Theon: Absolutely no taste`  
  
He laughs out loud at that and shoves his phone back into his pocket.  
  
“Jon, you’re coming with me. We’re on a mission.”  
  
“I just remembered I have a thing.”  
  
“That thing is helping me find a gift.”  
  
With a groan Jon gets up, but not before Sansa can make her case, “I’m coming as well. I’m the best suited for this kind of thing, anyways.”  
  
Arya shouts out from the hallway, “Plus she _loves_ the mall.”  
  
Robb runs a hand down his face, “I don’t care who comes with me, as long as they help me figure out what to get Theon. Gods.” He digs through the key bowl to find his set before popping his head into his dad’s study, “I’m taking Jon and Sansa with me to the mall, the babies are in the living room I think? Whatever. We’ll be back in time for the party.”  
  
Ned looks over his glasses and puts his papers down, “Be home by one. Arya would kill you for calling her a baby. You’re taking Jon… _and_ Sansa?”  
  
He shrugs, “She wanted to come.”  
  
“Have fun. Be safe.”  
  
Robb gives a thumbs up before closing the door behind him, “Come on! We _literally_ do not have all day, and I’m ninety percent sure it’ll take at least three days for anything to reach Pyke.”  
  
Jon grumbles and trudges after Robb, Sansa skipping ahead of them to the front door. Opening the door, she turns and looks at Jon, sticking her tongue out, “I call shotgun.” He shrugs and rolls his eyes.  
  
They pile into Robb’s maybach. He pulls out his phone to text Theon that he’s driving Sansa to the store and won’t be able to text until he gets there, then starts the car. Sansa and Jon argue about the radio the entire way and when he parks he leans his head against the steering wheel.  
  
“I _will_ drive us off the road on the way back home.”  
  
“Please, do.”  
  
Sansa scoffs at both her brothers as she undoes her seatbelt, “You’re both terrible.”  
  
` Robb: Tell me something funny`  
`Robb: Make me laugh before I kill my siblings`  
  
`Theon: Oh my gods`  
`Theon: I don’t have anything`  
`Theon: Don’t kill them tho u love them`  
  
`Robb: Helpful, brilliant`  
  
As they walk into the mall, he thinks about texting Yara. _Still a little terrified of her._ But decides against it for now. He barely catches Sansa before she’s gone, yelling ‘See you in a bit’ behind her shoulder as Jon stares at him.  
  
“Where do we start?”  
  
Jon rolls his eyes again, _doesn’t he ever get tired of being so exasperated_ , and motions Robb to follow him, “Come on, big guy.”  
  
“Please don’t call me that.”  
  
He doesn’t even really know where they’re headed until they get there, Jon’s shoved him into the camera store and down a specific aisle. He picks up a box of film and a little album and shoves them into Robb’s hands, “Buy these. Take your stupid photos, you probably have hundreds already. Put them in the tiny book. Send them to him. Tell him they remind you of him. Get laid. Or whatever you two do, I don’t really care, honestly. Text me when we’re leaving.”  
  
Robb stands there, the two items in his hands as Jon leaves the store. _I mean, it’s not the worst idea I’ve heard this morning_. He takes the things to the counter and pays for them. When he exits he turns towards a map of the mall, a little perplexed at where to go next as he stands in front of the directory.  
  
He sparingly texts Theon as he goes in store to store, deciding between this or that and choosing neither every time. He finally strolls into the chocolate shop, only getting a little distracted by the nonpareils. _Focus, Robb, you’re getting stuff for Theon_. He browses back and forth for a while before deciding on a custom box. He picks out every chocolate very carefully, excited at the prospect of gift wrap. He says yes and grabs a little bag of nonpareils, putting them on the counter while the chocolates get wrapped. _I deserve a little something, I think._  
  
He walks out of the store, phone out, about to call Jon when he eyes a little stuffie across the way. He locks his phone and holds it as he walks over. It’s a wolf, a bit small, but it’s just. Cute. He has no other word for it.  
  
He walks into the card shop, stuffing his phone in his pocket to browse the birthday cards. It takes him no time at all, and he’s decided on a simple card with a little cartoon fish that reminds him of Drowny. As he holds the card in his hand he eyes the display that brought him there. He walks over and picks up the stuffed wolf. _So soft_. He looks it over and weighs it in his hand for a second, _this is probably stupid_. He goes to set it back down.  
  
“May I help you?”  
  
He starts, but when the clerk laughs he smiles, “Actually, yes. Can you check me out?”  
  
He calls Jon and Sansa and waits for them at the entrance. Jon gets into the passenger seat, much to Sansa’s dismay and Robb dumps all three bags into the backseat with her. On the drive home he tries to think about what to write in the card.  
  
He thinks it’s a miracle when they make it home but makes a mental note to never drive with _only_ Jon and Sansa again. Arya’s ready to bombard him with questions about his purchases but he fends her off, promising her details later, as he walks back to his room. He’s relieved he can finally talk to Theon for a bit, especially before the party, and sends a message.  
  
` Robb: Want to videochat?`  
`Robb: Got some time before the party, want 2 see u`  
`Robb: It’s ok if you say no `  
  
He’s barely been on his computer for a minute before the incoming call tune plays, and he grins widely when he accepts. He immediately waves, “Hey!”  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Robb settles down and blinks, “You alright?”  
  
“Just a little tired. Yara’s gone for a couple days, work thing as well. I’m fine, though.”  
  
Robb smiles fondly at him, “I guess I’ll just have to annoy you more than usual so you get your fill of human interaction, then.”  
  
Theon rolls his eyes and brings his hand up, flicking his webcam, “You don’t annoy me.”  
  
Robb positively beams, especially when he notices Theon is blushing slightly.  
  
“Hey, the party tonight is sort of fancy, wanna help me pick out what to wear? I know you seem to have good taste in ties, at least.”  
  
“Sure, why not.”  
  
Robb spends the next half hour holding ties and shirts up in front of himself while Theon mostly just teases him. He finally decides on an outfit and lays it out on his bed. He sits down in his computer chair, putting his chin in his hand and smiling at Theon.  
  
“Thanks, cutie.” He grins, watching as Theon looks away and rolls his eyes.  
  
“You know, if I ever say something you don’t like, or do something that makes you uncomfortable, let me know so I stop?” Theon glances back at him, a small smile on his face.  
  
He mumbles something and looks down at his hands, making Robb lean closer to his screen, “What was that?”  
  
Theon takes a breath and looks directly into his webcam, “I like it when you call me cute. It makes me feel good. You don’t make me uncomfortable. Nervous, sometimes, but not uncomfortable.”  
  
Robb sits back in his chair and chuckles, “Good, I’m glad. You _are_ cute. Ridiculously so.”  
  
Theon smiles and Robb’s heart flutters. _Gods, I want to make him smile like that every day._  
  
“I'm sure you're gonna be a knockout at this party-thing.”  
  
Robb shakes his head, “Doubtful.” He leans a little closer towards his screen and smiles, “Besides, you're the only person I know _worth_ impressing.”  
  
Theon puts a hand over his eyes and groans, “Is it possible to die from someone being so flirty? ‘Cause if you don’t shut up we’re gonna find out.”  
  
Robb laughs and sits back in his chair, “I thought you said I was _charming_. Prince material.”  
  
Theon moves his hand from his eyes, running it through his hair and giving Robb a disgruntled look. “Do you have to remember _everything_ dumb I say?”  
  
Robb scoffs, “I don’t think you complimenting me counts as dumb, and yes, I do.”  
  
They’re interrupted by a knock on Robb’s door. Sansa pokes her head in and smiles, “Dad says you need to get ready. Oh, are you talking to Theon?”  
  
Robb groans and waves a hand at her, “Yes, get out, I’ll get ready.” She waves her fingers at his computer screen and Theon grins, waving back at her.  
  
“It’s cute that your entire family seems to know me. I like this developed fanbase I have.”  
  
Robb rolls his eyes but smiles, “Yeah, well. I’m not good at keeping my crushes a secret. And I guess it’s the general consensus that if _I_ like you, that must mean you’re cool.”  
  
“They’re gonna be disappointed when they meet me.”  
  
Robb raises a brow, “They’re gonna _meet_ you now, are they?”  
  
Theon’s eyes widen in horror, “I- I mean, uh… Hopefully one day?” Robb notices he calms down a bit before talking a little more smoothly, “I just assume you can’t go two steps without your family following. Or at least Jon.”  
  
Robb smirks at him and rests his chin on his hands, “I have to get ready but we are _definitely_ continuing this conversation later.”  
  
Theon rolls his eyes and waves goodbye, ending the call.


	13. Robb VI (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was, like, nearly twelve pages long. Which is surprising because Robb is so hard to write. Well, for me at least. I'm really bad at judging whether something is too dramatic or not so I hope nothing went too fast or was too OOC. Comment, kudos and bookmark if you'd like, though it's never necessary! - dirtypavvs, [theongreysads](http://theongreysads.tumblr.com/) on tumblr  
>   
> n/a - notoriouslogman, [bearislands](http://bearislands.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

He closes his laptop and stretches, grabbing his suit and putting it on. He runs his fingers through his hair, _there, brushed,_ and heads downstairs. Sansa immediately clings to his arm, “Theon’s amazing.”  
  
“You talked for like--” He blinks, “You _didn’t_ even talk.”  
  
“I just know these things. Women’s intuition.”  
  
He rolls his eyes, “Of course.”  
  
The family piles into their van and Robb texts Theon as Ned drives them into Wintertown.  
  
` Robb: I am so not looking forward to this :( `  
`Robb: Wish u were coming too`  
`Robb: And that He wasn’t`  
  
`Theon: That’s sweet`  
`Theon: I don’t have much experience with parties`  
`Theon: Especially like the one you’re going to `  
  
Robb purses his lips and decides not to push the conversation. Instead, he leans over and pulls Jon by the shoulder in for another selfie: `He wore the pink tie, btw`  
  
`Theon: Is he trying to avoid getting laid ever again`  
`Theon: He’s succeeding `  
  
`Robb: I think it looks kind of nice`  
`Robb: It is /my/ tie`  
  
`Theon: I’m not sure which one of you is worse`  
  
By the time Ned parks, Robb’s already sent Theon a barrage of snaps. _Hope I’m not being annoying._ They’ve barely made it through the doors by the time Sansa takes off her massive fur coat and has handed it to him, “Why?”  
  
“Just put it in the coat room, I’ve got things to do.”  
  
Arya rolls her eyes as she walks in behind her, “Can’t wait to watch the trainwreck that is Sansa flirting.”  
  
He sighs as he walks in and around the room, avoiding talking to anyone as he makes his way towards the closet. He opens the door slowly, hesitating when he hears some rustling coming from inside, “Hello?” He opens the door quickly where there’s no answer and flips the light switch, “Ramsay?”  
  
Ramsay is holding onto a coat, hand slipped in it’s pocket as he slowly turns around, “Robb Stark! You’ve finally made it.”  
  
The smirk on Ramsay’s face is enough to make Robb nearly gag, but instead he clutches Sansa’s coat tighter and closes the door behind him, “Yeah… What are you doing?”  
  
“I’ve just lost something is all.”  
  
He eyes the fur trimmed jacket, clearly a woman’s, “That’s your coat?”  
  
Ramsay takes whatever it is he was digging around for out of the pocket and stuffs it into his own, “It’s Myranda’s, actually. You should come meet her, she’s quite lovely and --”  
  
Ramsay’s interrupted by the door being slammed open, a frustrated looking Renly holding a pile of furs in his hands. Robb’s eyes lock with his and he shrugs, “Hey?”  
  
“Am I… interrupting something?”  
  
Robb smiles before stepping back and patting Renly’s shoulder, “No, actually, Ramsay was just telling me this room was full. We’ll have to find somewhere else to put our things.”  
  
Renly gives them a quizzical look before nodding, _thank gods_. He gives a nod to Ramsay, ignoring the scowl he gets in return, “See you later.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
They find another room and lay their coats over the chairs, Robb shuts the door tightly behind him and makes a mental note to tell his family where to put theirs as he sees them. He’s lost in thought, wondering if he should text Theon about his encounter when Renly speaks.  
  
“What was all that about?”  
  
“I’m ninety percent sure he was pickpocketing, and a hundred percent sure we should stay away from him.” At the look Renly gives him he sighs, “I’ve this thing going on with this guy, Theon --”  
  
“You’re dating _squidprince_?”  
  
Robb feels himself blush and he shakes his head, “Yes? No. Not quite. It’s complicated. His name is _Theon_. And, whatever, Renly, shut up and don’t interrupt me. Ramsay is _bad_. I can’t really go into detail, but trust me.”  
  
Renly shrugs as they walk into the mass of the party, “I do, don’t worry.”  
  
Robb eyes him curiously, “Are you alright?”  
  
Renly sighs and shrugs again, “Don’t worry about it, Robb.”  
  
He’s looking away, and when Robb follows his gaze he spies Loras and Sansa talking. She’s laughing as Loras puts his hand on her arm.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Robb pats Renly’s shoulder and smiles, “Loras is head over heels for you, plus, he’s not really Sansa’s type, if you know what I mean.”  
  
“I wish his sister would do something, but _she’s_ too busy talking to Mira.”  
  
Mira. He looks around the room, spying her, Asher and Margaery near the buffet. He nudges Renly with his shoulder, “Go on, take your boyfriend back. I’ll send reinforcements, catch up with you later.”  
  
He walks over to the table and Asher spies him immediately and waves, “Yo.”  
  
“Hey.” He nudges Margaery, “I think your brother needs saving.”  
  
She rolls her eyes, “When does he not? Come on, Mira, let’s go see what we can do.”  
  
Asher puts his arms behind his head and grunts, “Gods, I hate suits. What’s up?”  
  
He snorts, “You sound like Jon.” Playing with his cufflink he shrugs, “I came over to ask a little more about --”  
  
“Found you.”  
  
Robb tenses and Asher grunts in annoyance. Ramsay puts his hand on Robb’s shoulder and walks around to stand beside him.  
  
Robb glares, shifting to the side out of Ramsay’s grip, “Didn’t know you were looking.”  
  
Ramsay smiles, “Of course I was! We’re friends after all.”  
  
Robb forces a toothy smile, “Indeed. Was there something you needed?”  
  
“I only wanted to ask if Theon ever replied to your message about me?”  
  
Asher pipes up, “Theon? Isn’t that your new boyfriend, Stark?”  
  
Ramsay looks at Asher in surprise, before returning his gaze to Robb, “You’re dating Theon?”  
  
Robb looks between them, mentally panicking before blurting out, “Uh, yeah? I mean. Yes. We’re together.”  
  
Ramsay regains his composure, “Ah, congratulations then. Word of warning from someone who knows him well, he’s a bit of a handful. Always asking questions.” Robb hears the snicker in Ramsay’s voice when he adds: “Not to mention his weight problem. The boy loves to overeat.”  
  
Robb clenches his jaw, “ _Thanks_.”  
  
Ramsay continues, “It’s a little embarrassing actually. And have you _seen_ his teeth? Even so, I guess he does have a sort of charm to him.”  
  
_It was enough charm to make you fucking obsessed with him_. Robb smiles and it doesn’t reach his eyes, “I like his teeth. And everything else. He’s incredibly attractive and smart and funny.”  
  
“Gods, Stark. Sounds like you two really do deserve each other.” Ramsay snorts.  
  
Robb narrows his eyes, “I’m _incredibly lucky_ to have him.”  
  
“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you sounded _jealous_ , Snow.” Asher grins, crossing his arms. Ramsay’s jaw clenches, and Robb shoots Asher a pleased grin.  
  
Ramsay scoffs, but he looks pissed. “As if I would be jealous of _you_ having a relationship with _Theon Greyjoy_.” He scowls and storms off, and Robb smacks Asher on the back.  
  
“Nice one, mate. Thank you.”  
  
Asher shrugs, “I’m all about getting under Bolton’s skin.”  
  
Robb pulls out his phone and opens SnapChat, flipping the camera and taking a selfie, chewing his lip: ` A thing happened. `  
  
He gets a text almost immediately.  
  
`Theon: What thing happened, are you alright?`  
  
`Robb: Uh, yeah, I think?`  
`Robb: Had an argument with Bolton`  
`Robb: About you`  
  
`Theon: What about me :/`  
  
`Robb: He said some nasty things and I got mad`  
`Robb: I also may or may not have said we were dating`  
`Robb: Asher backed me up and made him fuck off `  
`Robb: He ran away, tail between his legs`  
  
A minute or so passes and Robb can feel himself faltering, until his phone lights up once more.  
  
`Theon: That’s a strange way to make us official`  
  
`Robb: Are you upset? :/`  
  
`Theon: The opposite, actually`  
`Theon: Were you serious?`  
  
`Robb: About wanting us to be a thing?`  
  
`Theon: Yeah`  
  
Robb bounces on the balls of his feet a little, _Gods, yes, you idiot._  
  
` Robb: Of course I’m serious`  
`Robb: But I understand if you don’t want to be?`  
`Robb: Because of the distance, and everything else`  
  
`Theon: I want to`  
`Theon: This is so dumb `  
`Theon: I don’t think I’ve said it but I like you a lot, too, Stark`  
`Theon: Even if you are a Mainlander `  
  
Robb feels his face heat up and wishes very much that he was _not_ in a room filled with people. He bites his lip and sends his reply.  
  
` Robb: So… Does this mean I can call you my boyfriend?`  
  
`Theon: Only if I can call you mine`  
  
Robb beams and looks up to see Ramsay staring at him coldly. He waves. Ramsay sneers and turns to the person next to him, some brunette girl Robb has never seen before.  
  
`Robb: I’d be honored`  
  
`Theon: I wish you could see how hard I just rolled my eyes`  
`Theon: You’re a dork`  
`Theon: I’m dating a loser `  
  
`Robb: And apparently my boyfriend has no honor`  
`Robb: But it’s okay, he’s still the cutest :)`  
  
Robb feels warm and happy now, despite the fight with Ramsay. He looks around and sees Jon standing by himself near the far wall. Robb smiles to himself and pushes through the sea of people toward his brother, “Jon! Jon.”  
  
“Hm?” Jon pulls an earbud from his ear and raises a brow, “Robb?”  
  
“Guess who has a boyfriend?”  
  
“I swear to gods, if this is about Renly and Loras breaking up again I don’t want to hear it.”  
  
Robb rolls his eyes, “You idiot, I’m talking about _me_.”  
  
“Is it Theon?”  
  
He squints and nods his head, “Yeah? Who else would it be?”  
  
Jon shrugs, “I don’t know, anyone else. Be more specific next time.”  
  
“Just because your boyfriend broke up with you, doesn’t mean you can’t be excited for _me_.”  
  
Jon’s monotone as he goes through the songs on his iPod, “Satin _didn’t_ break up with me. I’m _really_ happy for you and Theon, he’s nice. Let me know when you start planning the wedding, I’ll have to borrow a different tie.”  
  
_That was almost a joke, I guess. I bet Sansa’d be more excited, though._ “Have fun standing in your corner.”  
  
“Hm.”  
  
He wades through the crowd once more, only a little disappointed when he doesn’t spot her. He turns around and takes a step right into Ramsay, “Seven hells, can I help you?”  
  
“I told you before, I wanted you to meet Myranda.”  
  
Robb looks around, hoping to spot one of his family members, but he sees none of them and frowns, looking back at Ramsay. Ramsay smiles and gestures to the girl standing next to him, and Robb recognizes her as the brunette he saw Ramsay talking to earlier.  
  
“Robb, this is Myranda. Myranda, Robb.”  
  
She bows her head. Her voice is soft but when she smiles Robb’s reminded of Ramsay, “A pleasure, Robb Stark.”  
  
_Wish I could say the same_. Robb immediately doesn’t trust her.  
  
“Nice to meet you, Myranda.” He turns to Ramsay, “Is that all? I was in the middle of something.”  
  
Ramsay scowls , “Tch, didn’t peg you as someone who would be so rude to a lady, Stark.”  
  
Robb rolls his eyes, “You are the last person I want to deal with right now, Bolton. You or your...” He eyes Myranda, “ _Friend_.”  
  
He starts to turn, intent on leaving, but Ramsay grabs him tightly by the arm. “You’re being rude to my _girlfriend_ , Stark. I think she’d appreciate it if you apologized.” Ramsay’s smirking and Robb doesn’t even think before punching him hard in the face.  
  
Ramsay stumbles back and Myranda gasps, “What the hell?”  
  
He barely notices how quiet the room’s gotten until Jon’s next to him, holding his arm. He’s too focused on Ramsay, who’s bent over for a few seconds before smirking, “Didn’t expect that from you, Stark.” He wipes the blood off his lip with his thumb and laughs.  
  
“What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?”  
  
Ramsay’s eyes turn to Jon, “Shut up, bastard.”  
  
Robb clenches his fist again, “ _You’re_ the bastard. Stay away from me, my family, and Theon.”  
  
He’s barely through with his sentence when Asher walks past him, cracking his knuckles, “This is gonna be great.”  
  
Before Asher reaches Ramsay, arm already raised to swing his own punch, Ned Stark stops him with a hand on his chest.  
  
“What’s going on here?” Ned’s staring straight at Robb, who scowls. He opens his mouth to explain when Damon steps up besides Ramsay, “Robb punched Ramsay in the face for no reason.”  
  
“Oh, there was a reason,” Robb says through gritted teeth. “You think you’re smart enough to fool everyone, but I know how fucked up you are. I’ll make people realize the truth about you, you piece of _shit_.” He spits the last word at Ramsay, who’s grinning, his eyes wide.  
  
Damon's grinning widely, “I think the little _lord_ needs to go to bed now, he’s getting grumpy. Thinks he’s better than everyone.”  
  
Asher steps up to Damon and grins, “Well he’s definitely better than your bastard friend, that’s for sure.”  
  
Robb’s a little excited by the prospect of a fight, but Ned’s voice rings out, silencing them.  
  
“That’s _enough_!”  
  
Jon nudges his shoulder then starts pulling his arm back, “C’mon.”  
  
Catelyn’s already herded his siblings towards the door and he gives Ramsay one last look before following Jon and his dad.  
  
He hears the laugh in Ramsay’s voice as he shouts, “Goodbye, Robb.”  
  
When he stiffens, Jon pulls his arm harder and whispers, “We’ll deal with it, I promise, let’s just go before Dad gets even more mad.” Robb nods and lets Jon lead him across the parking lot, towards the car. Catelyn already has the youngest siblings buckled in, and Sansa is taking her coat back from her mother, arguing with her about leaving early.  
  
“Why couldn’t you have just taken Robb home? Why do we all have to go?” She huffs, eyes brimming red from frustration as she looks at Robb, "You've spoiled it! You've spoiled it for all of us."  
  
Ned stalks up to the car and speaks sternly, “Get in.” Sansa looks at him, eyes widening at the expression on his face, before scrambling into the car.  
  
Robb piles in after Jon and buckles his seatbelt. He stares at his hand that’s already starting to bruise and swell. _It was worth it, at least._ He takes his phone out and frowns when he has several worried messages from Theon.  
  
` Theon: How dare you question my honor`  
`Theon: Robb?`  
`Theon: Hello??`  
`Theon: ...Everything okay? :/`  
  
He sighs and leans his head back against the headrest before turning to look at Jon, who’s already dozing off. _Thanks bud, a lot of help you are_. He slowly types with his good hand:  
  
` Robb: Dont freak out`  
`Robb: I’m mostly ok xcept 4 my hand`  
`Robb: Which might hav been used 2 punch Ramsay in the face`  
`Robb: Dad is super pissed @ me`  
  
`Theon: What the fuck, Robb?`  
`Theon: What the hell happened?`  
  
`Robb: He wouldn’t shut up abt u`  
`Robb: Then he grabbed me n I lost it `  
`Robb: Jon n Asher backed me up tho`  
  
Theon doesn’t reply immediately and he slumps, thumbing another message.  
  
`Robb: I’m really sorry`  
`Robb: I kno u said 2 lay low`  
`Robb: I’m gonna hav 2 tell my dad some of it tho`  
`Robb: Pls answer me Theon`  
  
He puts his phone back and leans his forehead against the window, spending the rest of the drive home thinking about how to explain _any_ of this to his dad.  
  
He’s only a little surprised when Ned and Catelyn take his siblings to bed without saying a word to him. Jon nudges his shoulder once they’ve walked upstairs, “You did good, mate. About time someone punched that prick.”  
  
He manages a little, strained smile, “Thanks, Jon.”  
  
He ignores his hand and undresses before lying in bed. He sends one last text before putting his phone on his nightstand and rolling over.  
  
` Robb: Goodnight Theon`  
  
He falls asleep without hearing from Theon again that night.


	14. Theon VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than usual? Oh well. Enjoy! Comment, kudos and bookmark if you'd like! :) - dirtypavvs, [theongreysads](http://theongreysads.tumblr.com/) on tumblr  
>   
> n/a - notoriouslogman, [bearislands](http://bearislands.tumblr.com) on tumblr

Theon groans and covers his eyes, shielding them from the sunlight coming in through his window. He pushes himself up on one elbow and rubs his hand over his face. He blinks the sleep from his eyes and grabs his phone, rereading all of the texts from Robb he left unanswered.  
  
He sets his phone back down and decides to take a shower. The water’s warm and helps him loosen up a bit. When he goes back into his room he’s still drying his hair and stares at his phone. He shrugs on his clothes and sits on his bed, sighing before he types a message to Robb.  
  
`Theon: Morning`  
`Theon: How’s your hand?`  
  
 _Must still be asleep_. He puts his phone in his pocket and walks out of his room, almost yelling out ‘morning’ to Yara before realizing she’s not home. He walks down the stairs and puts on a pot of coffee, flipping through tv stations as he waits. He pours himself a cup and curls up on the sofa, watching some Animal Planet documentary about marine life.  
  
He shifts when his phone buzzes and takes it out of his pocket.  
  
`Robb: Hurts a lot`  
`Robb: Pretty bruised 2`  
`Robb: Can I call u?`  
  
He takes another sip of his coffee and rolls his eyes, not even bothering to text back before he calls Robb himself.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Hi, Theon… Hey. I uh, have some news.”  
  
Theon sets his mug down on the coffee table and turns the volume down on the tv, pursing his lips, “Uh oh.”  
  
He hears Robb’s breathy laugh, “No! It’s good news this time. I hope you think so, at least.”  
  
Theon hums, “What’s the news?”  
  
He tilts his head back when Robb hesitates, staring at the ceiling.  
  
“This morning my dad and I had a long talk about last night.”  
  
He nods, even though Robb can’t see him, “Go on.”  
  
“I explained why I punched that _prick_ , leaving out a lot of the more personal details, I promise, and... he said we could probably make a case if we had a lot of proof.” He hears some rustling from Robb’s end before he talks again, “Asher already agreed he’d help Mira send her stuff, and my mom has this lawyer friend, Petyr Baelish? He’s the one who did the Lannister vs. Targaryen case. He wants to help too. He knows how to handle this kind of stuff and--”  
  
Theon sputters, “Wait, what? That’s… a lot to take in, Robb. I mean, I have the order of protection against him, that’s probably enough? I don’t know if it’s worth all this… that you want to do.”  
  
He hears Robb sigh and Theon furrows his brow.  
  
“Theon, listen. Like, really listen to me: I care about you. A lot. Please let me do this. Ramsay wants to get back in touch with you, he’s said so himself to me multiple times. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t have been hounding me about you every chance he got. I’m not sure you’re totally safe from him, even with an order of protection.” He hears Robb take a breath, “If he ever finds a way to weasel his way back into your life, I don’t know how that would end. Just let me help you with this. We have so many people to back us up. People he’s done things to as well, Theon. I can do this, but I need your help.”  
  
Theon bites his lip and thinks for a moment before replying, “I’m sorry, I need to think about this. Alone. I’ll talk to you in a bit.” He hits the end button as Robb takes a breath to respond.  
  
He turns the TV off and ignores his coffee, grabbing his camera from the kitchen table and pulling his coat from the rack. He puts it on as he leaves the house and heads towards the coast. He walks to the beach and finds a spot to sit down. It’s chilly so the beach is fortunately deserted. He sits in silence for a while, settling in the sand, and ignores the buzzing from his pocket.  
  
He stays there for over an hour, taking pictures after he’s calmed down, the peacefulness making him more relaxed. _Haven’t been out to take pictures in a while. It’s nice._  
  
When he’s satisfied with the shots he got, he pulls out his phone out and skims over his messages.  
  
`Robb: I’m srry, Theon`  
`Robb: I get it if you don’t want 2 do this`  
`Robb: Theon? Pls talk 2 me`  
`Robb: I’m here if you need me`  
  
He lays back in the sand and sighs, finally replying:  
  
`Theon: Don’t feel bad`  
`Theon: You’re right`  
`Theon: I trust you`  
`Theon: Thank you for caring about me so much and for doing this`  
  
Robb texts back so fast it makes Theon roll his eyes. _What, sitting by the phone waiting to hear from me, Stark?_ He smiles when he reads the message, though.  
  
` Robb: Anything 4 u`  
  
`Theon: You’re too good to me`  
  
`Robb: Don’t say that`  
`Robb: I was looking out for u b4`  
`Robb: But as ur /boyfriend/`  
`Robb: I want 2 make sure ur safe even more now`  
  
Theon rolls his eyes as he sits back up, shaking the sand from his hair and smiling. _Stupid, charming idiot._  
  
` Theon: Thank you, Robb`  
`Theon: I appreciate it more than you know`  
  
He exits his conversation with Robb and starts typing a new message, this one to Yara.  
  
`Theon: Hey, things are happening with Bolton`  
`Theon: I need to use ur computer to get all the shit u had on him`  
`Theon: To get the order of protection`  
`Theon: Robb’s dad wants to make a case`  
`Theon: I think this is really gonna happen`  
  
He looks up at the sky, waiting patiently for her to reply as he watches the clouds float by. When his phone buzzes, he looks down and smiles.  
  
`Yara: Hell yeah, little bro`  
`Yara: I knew I liked Stark`  
`Yara: You okay?`  
  
`Theon: Yeah I’m alright `  
`Theon: Thanks, Yara`  
  
`Yara: No problem`  
  
She tells him her laptop’s password and which folder the files are in, and he pockets his phone, standing. He brushes as much of the sand off his pants as he can before heading home.  
  
He sighs as he lets himself back into the house, shutting the door behind him. He combs a hand through his hair before heading up to Yara’s room, finding her laptop on her bed. He sits and opens it, taking his phone out to read her password again before typing it in and unlocking her computer.  
  
He sighs and browses through her files until he finds the folder she mentioned, and opens it. He doesn’t know what he expects to find, but is mildly surprised to see screencaps of his and Ramsay’s conversations, pictures of the ‘presents’ Ramsay sent on his birthday, and text documents detailing his weight loss and reclusiveness. _She really was thorough…_  
  
It’s difficult for him, seeing all the bad things from that part of his life laid out in front of him. He reads through Yara’s account of what she noticed about him carefully. Yara had apparently noticed something was wrong a lot earlier than he thought. _Gods, thank you for Yara._  
  
He texts Robb after he’s done looking over the folder completely, asking what his email is. Robb responds and Theon just sends him an email from Yara’s account containing all the files. When he’s done, he shuts the laptop and sighs, getting up to go into his own room.  
  
He sits on his bed, back against the wall, and tucks his legs under himself. Pulling out his phone, he sees he has more texts from Robb.  
  
`Robb: Thnks again 4 trusting me w/ this`  
`Robb: I wnt 2 get him in deep shit 4 wat he does 2 ppl`  
`Robb: Wat he did 2 u`  
  
Theon chuckles lightly at Robb’s shorthand. _He really should ice his hand._  
  
` Theon: I don’t know what I did to deserve someone as great as you`  
`Theon: But I’m incredibly thankful`  
  
As an afterthought, Theon texts him again.  
  
`Theon: And ice your hand, idiot`


	15. Robb VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rickon and Robb are my favorite Stark sibling relationship aside from Arya and Jon. I was incredibly upset after BoB, so, shoutout to our boy. Hopefully this chapter is fluffy enough to make up for it being late! - dirtypavvs, [theongreysads](http://theongreysads.tumblr.com/) on tumblr  
>   
> We wrote this like the night after Battle of the Bastards which is why there is cute Rickon moments because WOW WHAT THE FUCK D&D. Also, really sorry for this being late, I was at a friend’s house and forgot to code the chapter so we could post it. Totally my bad. - notoriouslogman, [bearislands](http://bearislands.tumblr.com)

Robb snorts at Theon’s text and gets up from his computer chair, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. He nods at Jon, who is fiddling with his iPod at the kitchen table, and opens the freezer. He pulls out an ice tray and then looks through some drawers until he finds a dishtowel. He fills it with ice and wraps it up, pushing the now empty tray into the sink and holding the fashioned ice pack to his knuckles.  
  
_I hope Bolton’s face is hurting as much as my hand._  
  
He walks back up the stairs, going into his room and sitting back down at his computer. He picks up his phone and replies to his boyfriend.  
  
` Robb: Icing it now`  
`Robb: Thnks mum`  
  
`Theon: You’re welcome`  
  
He laughs and shakes his head. Something thumps against his door and he looks up curiously to see Grey Wind pushing the bedroom door open wider with his nose.  
  
“Hey, boy! C’mere.” Grey Wind bounds over to Robb eagerly, knocking over a the stack of bags Robb had by the door. Robb’s eyes widen as he scratches Grey Wind’s scruff. _Shit. Theon’s birthday._  
  
He pats Grey Wind’s head and stands, picking up the bags and dropping them gently on his bed. The wolf walks up and starts snuffling around the bags and Robb laughs. “Think he’ll like the gifts, bud?”  
  
He pulls out the film and the photo album Jon had gotten him to buy and turns them over in his hands, thinking for a moment.  
  
Rickon and Shaggydog are playing in the hallway and Robb smiles at the sound of his brother’s giggling.  
  
“Rick, come here, I need your expert opinion on birthday gifts.” Robb turns towards the door as Rickon pokes his head in, Shaggydog under his legs.  
  
Robb holds out the things he’s got in his hands, “Jon suggested I take some pictures and send them to Theon, do you think he’d like that?” Rickon tilts his head and Robb nearly laughs as Shaggydog does the same. _Such a little wolf._  
  
“Does Theon like pictures like you do?” Robb smiles and nods. “Then… Yes. I think he’ll like that.”  
  
He turns and pulls the stuffed wolf out of the bag, “I got him this too. Is this good?” Rickon’s eyes light up and he walks into the room fully, grabbing it from Robb’s hands.  
  
“It’s soft, I like it. I know this one is Theon’s, but, can you get me one too?” Robb laughs and takes the wolf back as Rickon hands it to him, “Aye, I’ll get you one too, it’ll look just like Shaggy.” Rickon beams at him and Robb ruffles his hair.  
  
Rickon’s smile falters when he sees Robb’s hand. “Does it hurt a lot, Robb?”  
  
Robb flexes his hand, examining the bruises coloring his knuckles, “Yeah, it does hurt. But I don’t regret it.”  
  
Rickon nods, “That guy you hit was creepy. He probably deserved it. Is Papa still mad at you?”  
  
Robb smiles at him, “No, little wolf, we talked it out. Everything’s alright. Now, you and Shaggydog run along. I’ve got presents to work on.”  
  
Robb grabs the film and his Instax and checks his email on his phone before heading downstairs. He types a message.  
  
` Robb: Got ur email`  
`Robb: Will go over w/ dad 2day`  
`Robb: Hope 2 fwd 2 Baelish before tmrw`  
`Robb: Thnx again, Theon`  
`Robb: :)`  
  
He shoves his phone into his pocket and looks for Jon, who’s still at the kitchen table. He sits down next to his brother and puts his arm around his shoulders, “Hey!”  
  
“Hey?”  
  
“You doing anything today?”  
  
He watches as Jon gestures to his iPod and the table.  
  
Robb nods, “That’s exciting, like, that’s super cool. But I was thinking you and I could take a little drive.”  
  
Jon takes a moment to think before nodding, “Sound good. Also sounds like you just need me drive since your hand is shit, but I’m up for it.”  
  
Rob laughs and squeezes Jon’s shoulder with his good hand, “This is why I love you. Let’s go!”  
  
They leash Ghost and Grey Wind before grabbing their coats and climbing into Jon’s mustang. He maps out the places he wants to go to and they drive around Wintertown. Robb’s excited at the prospect of getting to share his favorite places with Theon and is thankful that Jon is so patient, even when he asks to stop at the lake.  
  
Part of it’s still iced over, but that’s fine. Robb knows Theon’s never seen snow, and he bets he’s never seen anything this beautiful either. It’s in Wintertown’s park, across from a little bench that Robb’s sat on more than a hundred times with his Father. The big Weirwood tree across from them, with it’s red leaves and carved face remind him of all the stories his mum used to tell him and his siblings when they were small.  
  
He takes more than a few shots of the landscape before sitting on the park bench with Jon, “I’ve always loved the Godswood.”  
  
“It feels like home.”  
  
He scratches Grey Wind behind the ears and smiles, “That’s a good word for it.”  
  
A couple of moments pass before Jon’s voice breaks the silence, “You really like Theon, don’t you?”  
  
He pauses, bringing his hand back up and folding it over his bruised one, “I think so. I want to protect him and he makes me happy and I want to make him happy as well. You have no idea what he’s gone through, Jon.”  
  
He shrugs, “You’re a good person, Robb, you always have been. I hope you do make each other happy. I’m just looking out for you. I really am glad you’re with him.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Jon pulls his coat closer to himself at a particularly strong gust of wind and lets out a little chuckle as Ghost whines, the white wolf rubbing his face against his littermate’s shoulder, “Me too, buddy.”  
  
Robb slides the photos into the little booklet and back into his bag, “You wanna get some hot chocolate?”  
  
“Sounds great.”  
  
“And Jon?”  
  
“Yeah, Robb?”  
  
He gently punches Jon in the shoulder with his good arm after they’ve gotten up, leaning into him and against his shoulder, “You’re a good brother. Thanks.”  
  
“Don’t be a fucking sap, Stark.”  
  
Jon drives them to the little cafe in town. He’s not that surprised when Satin gives them their hot chocolates ‘on the house’ and Jon’s entire face turns red. He resists the urge to jab at his brother, and instead buys a couple packs of the powder used to make the sweet drink. Cold and rainy Pyke seems like the best place for a nice hot chocolate and he figures it’d cheer Theon up as well. He takes a photo of the inside of the shop and stuffs that in the book as well.  
  
Satin is sweet, Robb’s only met him a few times, but he’s satisfied, especially when they’re given treats for both of their wolves from him. He’s actually surprised at the way Ghost treats him, trusting him almost as much as Jon when the boy goes to pet him. They say goodbye and he can’t resist the opportunity to take a polaroid of the couple. Satin is kissing the corner of Jon’s mouth, pulling him down to his level with an arm around Jon’s neck and pressing their faces together with a gloved hand, giving a tight lipped smile as Jon gives his best scowl as he holds Satin’s waist and looks at the camera.  
  
Jon drives them back to Winterfell and Robb silently hands him the photo, only too happy when Jon blushes even harder than at the cafe. He barely registers it when Jon says a quiet ‘thanks’ to him before stuffing the photo in his jacket pocket and opening the car door.  
  
He heads into the house and upstairs to sort through all the photos he’s taken, deciding on what to write on the back he goes for location and a short description. He thumbs a text to Theon as he writes, sloppily with his injured hand.  
  
`Robb: Have some stuff 2 send 2 Pyke`  
`Robb: For your bday, actually`  
`Robb: I hope that’s ok`  
`Robb: I need ur address 2 send it 2 u, tho`  
`Robb: I hope that’s ok too`  
  
He’s done with the polaroids and working on what to write in the card when he gets a reply.  
  
`Theon: Please don’t spend money on me`  
`Theon: It’s really not a big deal`  
`Theon: Thank you, though`  
  
He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Theon sends him his address in the last message and Robb saves it to a note on his phone. He runs his fingers over the card and smiles, putting it in the envelope and sealing it. With both his hands free, he texts Theon back.  
  
`Robb: Hush`  
`Robb: But speaking of addresses`  
`Robb: We nvr finished our convo from the other night`  
  
`Theon: ?`  
  
`Robb: Abt us seeing each other irl :D`  
`Robb: Could I call u?`  
  
His phone starts buzzing and he smiles as he answers Theon’s call.  
  
“Hey, you.”  
  
Theon chuckles and it brings a smile to Robb’s face, “Hey, Robb. Now, about this conversation we didn’t finish?”  
  
Robb sits on his bed, grabbing the stuffed wolf and turning it over in his hands for a few seconds before answering, “Do you think… it’s too fast to be talking about visiting each other in person? Like, genuinely.”  
  
Robb bites his lip as he listens to Theon inhale.  
  
“I think… I think that the pace we’re going is good. For us. It feels good, and I like you a lot, Robb. You’re doing a lot for me, even though you don’t have to. I think I’d like to see you in person, even if it’s only just to thank you, even though….”  
  
Robb sets the wolf aside and leans forward, resting his elbows against his knees, “Even though?”  
  
“I’d just be nervous about what you’ll think, seeing me for real. Worried about how that’d affect how you feel about me, you know?”  
  
Robb chuckles, shaking his head, “Theon, we’ve already video chatted and stuff. I _like_ you, that I know that much, for sure. Besides, _you’re_ the one who said you wanted to meet my family.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure I also said they’d be disappointed, in the same breath.”  
  
“Technicalities, whatever. They _love_ you.”  
  
He hears Theon laugh under his breath, “Or they just feel sorry for me. Yara likes you, at least."  
  
“Ah, well that’s good. She’s kinda scary.”  
  
“Try growing up with her.”  
  
Robb hums and turns his head, looking for his instax. He grabs it with his injured hand and turns it to face him, smiling and snapping a picture. He grimaces, immediate regret when pressing the button sends a spasm in his hand. He drops his camera and sighs.  
  
“What was that?”  
  
“I’m just stupid.” He leans over and grabs the photo, setting it on the bed before grabbing the camera.  
  
“Well, we all knew _that_. What’d you drop?”  
  
“I’m just working on your birthday present.”  
  
“Don’t, if you’re just gonna break everything.”  
  
He snorts and picks up his pen again, writing on the back of the photo, “It’s fine. It’s just my hand, still hurts.”  
  
“Did you even actually ice it?”  
  
His gaze shifts from the photo to the wet dishrag on his desk, forgotten. He draws a heart at the end of his note and scoffs, “Yeah. I said I did, didn’t I?”  
  
Theon hums, “Just be careful.”  
  
Robb fleetingly thinks about Theon’s lips on his knuckles and smiles, “I’ll try not to get in any more fights defending your honor.”  
  
He hears Theon laugh, “Whatever, Stark.”  
  
“You think it’s cute.” He carefully puts the last photo in the little album and slides it into the same bag as the other gifts, “I’m gonna go now, try and get this stuff in the post before they close.”  
  
“Awesome. Text me.”  
  
He rolls his eyes, “Obviously. Bye, Theon.”  
  
“Bye, Stark.”


	16. Theon VIII (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this super fluffy chapter of our boys. I love them so much. Comment, rate and bookmark! Have a good week xx - dirtypavvs, [theongreysads](http://theongreysads.tumblr.com/) on tumblr  
>   
> I think I say this a lot but this is one of my favorite chapters. Hope you enjoy it! - notoriouslogman, [bearislands](http://bearislands.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

Theon is sleeping peacefully when Yara walks in with a package, dropping it onto his stomach. He wakes up with a start, sitting up immediately and looking around in confusion. She raises an eyebrow at him, putting a hand on her hip.  
  
“That was on the porch for you. Why didn’t you check it at _all_ while I was gone?”  
  
He yawns and scratches his head, “I did check the mail. I think.”  
  
She silently holds an envelope of what he thinks might be their electricity bill. Oops.  
  
He shrugs sheepishly at her, rubbing his thumb over the label with their address on it, “Okay, so maybe I was just checking the front porch for this.” He holds the box with both hands and smiles. “Get out Yara, I have to open this right now.”  
  
She sighs and rolls her eyes, but leaves his room, closing his door behind her.  
  
He grabs his phone and texts Robb.  
  
`Theon: Your package came, Skype call?`  
  
`Robb: Well, good morning 2 u `  
`Robb: Sure, hold on`  
  
Theon replaces the package on his lap with his laptop, typing in his password and waiting for Robb to get online as drums his fingers on his keyboard anxiously, eyeing the box beside him. Skype’s dial tone starts playing and he grins as he answers.  
  
Robb is smiling as he waves at him with one hand, the other texting. “Hey, babe.”  
  
Theon raises his eyebrows, “Oh, I’m _babe_ now?”  
  
Robb stiffens, shoving his phone in his pocket as his face reddens, “Uh, I mean- If that’s alright? I didn’t even think about it, I’m sorry, oh my god-”  
  
He’s interrupted by Theon’s bark of laughter, “ _Babe_ is fine. I like that. Gods, you’re cute.”  
  
Robb rubs his good hand over his face and groans, “Just open the box, you’re killin’ me.”  
  
Theon laughs lightly and looks around, leaning over the bed to grab his house keys from his floor. He cuts through the tape on the box and opens it excitedly, if a little hesitant.  
  
He doesn’t take much time, picking up the first thing on top: a little blue book. He smiles as his eyes shift to Robb, who is watching him curiously. He looks back down and flips the book open. Pictures.  
  
Robb clears his throat quietly and Theon looks up again, “There’s notes on the back of them.”  
  
Theon smiles and nods, continuing his examination of the album. He pulls the first polaroid out of its little pocket, a picture of a frozen lake and a tree with blood-red leaves, and turns it over in his hand.  
  
 _I grew up learning to ice skate here. It’s almost as beautiful as you._  
  
Theon flushes and bites his lip, stuffing the picture back into its sleeve hurriedly, hands shaking. He takes out the next one, a picture of Robb smiling and holding his phone up to his ear. He shakes his head and reads the back: _Our first photo together!_ There’s a large heart drawn next to the caption.  
  
Theon rolls his eyes and gently holds up the photo, “You’re a dork.”  
  
Robb chuckles, chin in his hand as he watches Theon, “I know.”  
  
His smile grows as he continues looking at the pictures. There is one of Grey Wind, and a few of a park covered in snow, _the same that housed the frozen lake_ if Theon had to guess. One of Robb’s family, all waving towards the camera. One of a house that he assumes is Robb’s, _it’s nice there_. The last picture is Theon’s favorite: one of Robb curled up in his bed, Grey on the corner, covers twisted around them from sleeping. Theon curiously turns it to read: _Sansa took this while I was asleep and demanded I send it._  
  
Theon lets a light laugh and carefully puts the picture back into the album, looking up at Robb. “They’re lovely.”  
  
He watches as Robb scratches the back of his head, “I, er, thought we could fill the rest of the album when I came to visit you one day?”  
  
Robb looks down in embarrassment and Theon is hit with sudden overwhelming longing to kiss him. He gently sets the album aside and reaches back into the box, this time pulling out a gray stuffed dog. He raises an eyebrow at the toy and looks at his screen.  
  
Robb shrugs, smiling, “It’s to… match your squid. It’s a _wolf_ , so hopefully it’ll remind you of me? Or something like that? I thought it was cute. It seemed cuter when I thought it to myself. Oh my gods, now I’m embarrassed again.”  
  
Theon flushes and turns to look behind him at the yellow stuffed squid he haphazardly stuffed under his pillow, like he does every morning. He turns back, frowning, “But how did you-”  
  
Robb interrupts him with a chuckle, “I saw it in the background of one of your snaps, once. It’s cute. _You’re_ cute.”  
  
Theon inspects the wolf, turning it over in his hands. It’s soft, and Robb is right, it _is_ cute. _This is so sweet, ugh, he’s too much_. He smiles warmly at Robb, “I love it.” Robb’s grin in return makes Theon’s heart beat a little faster.  
  
He pulls the box closer and reaches in, taking out the last few things. An envelope with his name written neatly on the front, some packets of hot cocoa, and a box of chocolates.  
  
Robb starts rambling and Theon just smiles at him, listening intently.  
  
“The hot chocolate, that’s from this nice cafe we have in Wintertown, and uh, fun fact: Jon’s boyfriend actually works there. Anyways, I thought it might be cold and rainy in Pyke, I don’t actually know, but I thought maybe you’d like that? And then I picked all the chocolates myself, I forgot to ask if you have food allergies so uh, fuck. If you do I’ll tell you which ones aren’t safe to eat. And the envelope is a card. But of course you knew that one, I guess. I’m doing it again, aren’t I?” He stops, chuckling nervously.  
  
Theon laughs, “I don’t have any food allergies, no.” He touches the top of the box of chocolates, “This is too much, Robb. You didn’t have to do all this for me.”  
  
Robb shrugs, “I wanted to. You’re my boyfriend and I wanted to get you things that would make you smile.”  
  
Theon grins and opens the envelope, pulling out a birthday card. He smiles at the cartoon fish on the front, and opens it up to see that one side is filled with Robb’s neat handwriting.  
  
 _Dear Theon,_  
This is gonna be weird, since we’ll probably be on Skype when you read this, but oh well. Happy birthday! Gods, you’re what, twenty five now? You really are an old man :) Anyways, I hope you like all the things I got you. My goal was to make you smile, because, well, you have a beautiful smile. So hopefully I’ve succeeded in doing that.  
Robb  
  
Theon sets the card aside, gently tucking it under his other things, and looks at Robb’s face on his screen seriously, “I wanna do something… It’s really stupid and embarrassing, so I’d appreciate it if you just went with it.”  
  
Robb raises an eyebrow and nods, “Of course.”  
  
Theon takes a breath and presses two fingers to his lips and then touches them briefly to his webcam. He makes a small grumbling noise in his chest before explaining, “I can’t exactly kiss you like I want to, but I _do_ want to. A _lot_.” He can feel his face grow hot and looks at Robb shyly.  
  
He watches Robb cover his face and groan, “You’re so _cute_ , seven hells, Theon.” He spreads his fingers and drags his hands down his face. “And you smiled a lot, so I’m hoping that means you liked everything?”  
  
Theon huffs and rolls his eyes, “It’s all wonderful. It’s way too much, but I love it all. Thank you, Robb.”  
  
Robb grins, “No problem, babe. I’m really glad you liked it all.”  
  
Theon really wishes blood would stop rushing to his face every time Robb talks. _He’s just so sweet_. “I’m really happy. Like, genuinely.”  
  
They spend the rest of the morning until late afternoon talking. Robb shows him a few of the haphazard tricks Grey Wind knows, though none are particularly impressive, Theon loves it all the same and watches as the massive pup rolls onto it’s back in a sad attempt at ‘roll over’. He can’t help but laugh when there’s a knock on Robb’s end that causes him to nearly flip his chair back, and is only a little surprised when it’s not only Jon’s head that pops in, but who he assumes is Satin’s as well, asking to borrow something rather. He doesn’t quite hear all of it, but appreciates it when they both wish him a happy birthday all the same. Then Robb brings up seeing one another in person again.  
  
“I’d like to be the one to come and see you.” Robb’s staring intently into the camera as he talks, “Like, after all this has gone over with Bolton. No Jon, no one coming with me. Just us spending a week or so together on Pyke.”  
  
Theon shifts so he’s hugging a knee to his chest and nods, “It’d be nice. I live right near Lordsport, as soon as you got to Pyke we’d see each other.” Right after he finishes his sentence there’s a knock on his own door, it startles him and he knocks his head against his headboard, nearly crying out on impact. His voice is shaky, “Yeah?”  
  
Yara smiles brightly as she, Rodrik and Maron burst through the door. She’s holding up a small, round store-bought cake, with a two and a five candle pushed somewhere near the middle, “Happy birthday!”  
  
He can feel tears in the corners of his eyes as he rubs the back of his head. Between hurting himself on camera and looking like he’s crying from a stupid cake, and maybe he is just a little, his face is red, “Hey?”  
  
She sets his laptop further from him and winks, “Hey, twerp.”  
  
Robb’s voice is light as he waves at her from Skype, “Hey!”  
  
He can hear Rod and Maron whispers something between themselves, and is thankful when they stand on either side of Yara without commenting out loud. Rod even has it in him to pull out his lighter and light the candles.  
  
Yara says to no one in particular, “We’re not the singing kind of family, so just make a wish so we can eat. I’ll bring you up a slice, I promise.”  
  
He gives Robb a look and smiles, still holding the back of his head, before blowing the wax twenty-five out.  
  
Yara takes the cake downstairs into the kitchen, he assumes. Rod gives him a high five and Maron even clasps his shoulder, squeezing before they both follow her down. They even have it in them to close his door when they leave.  
  
He grabs his computer and pulls back onto his lap, “I should have you on call more often, that’s the most civilised they’ve been in, like, ever.”  
  
Robb barks a laugh that turns into snickering, “I thought it was fun. Interesting. They’re big.”  
  
He feels a wave of… _jealousy? For Rod and Maron?_ Wash over him. “But not as cute as me.”  
  
Robb chuckles, “No, you’re definitely the cutest. By far.”  
  
It’s not long before Yara is back up with a slice for him. He picks at it, between listening to Robb’s stories of his own birthday’s and planning their trip, but eventually finishes it. Robb even takes him on a tour of his own house on his way down to get dinner after a few hours, and he receives a happy birthday from all of the Starks, excluding Ned and Cat. He’s a little thankful for that, not sure if he could handle it.  
  
It’s late by the time they’re both yawning, and Theon’s curled up under his covers, squid and wolf tucked under his arm as he watches Robb spin in his chair. “You’ve given me a really, really great birthday.” He scrunches his nose, “And I’m not just saying that, because last year’s really, really sucked.”  
  
They both laugh at that and Robb leans against his desk, “I’m happy, Theon. I’m glad. Hopefully I can get you even better news tomorrow.”  
  
“That’d be… nice.” He refrains from saying _amazing, beyond words, actually_ and tucks himself in tighter.  
  
“Get some sleep, babe. Text me in the morning.”  
  
“G’night, Robb.”  
  
He flushes when Robb kisses two of his good fingers and presses them against his webcam, a little smile on his face, “Goodnight, Theon.”  
  
The call ends and Theon closes his laptop, shoving it to the far side of his bed before settling down again. It doesn’t take him long to fall asleep, and when he dreams it’s about Robb’s mouth on his.


	17. Theon VIII (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Between evacuating from a hurricane in Florida and planning two trips I wasn't able to post this chapter last week. You'll get an extra on Wednesday, for sure. Thank you for being so patient and still keeping interest in the story <3 Comment, kudos and bookmark if you enjoy! - dirtypavvs, [theongreysads](http://theongreysads.tumblr.com/) on tumblr  
>   
> Sorry for making you guys wait, a lot has been going on recently and we weren’t able to post on Monday! - notoriouslogman, [bearislands](http://bearislands.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

Theon wakes up to his phone buzzing repeatedly. He groggily reaches over and grabs it, squinting at the screen to read the texts Robb has been sending him.  
  
`Robb: Told you I’d have good news`  
`Robb: 1. My hand feels better so I can type again`  
`Robb: 2. My dad’s trip to King’s Landing went really well`  
`Robb: He called me to tell me they could make a case against Bolton`  
`Robb: Especially with Mira testifying `  
`Robb: And some other girls have come forward as well`  
`Robb: And Mr. Baelish thinks it’s definitely enough to put Bolton away`  
  
Theon grins and sits up, covering his mouth to yawn before replying.  
  
`Theon: Wow, I didn’t really expect anything to happen`  
`Theon: This is… really amazing?`  
`Theon: I gotta go tell Yara the good news`  
  
He immediately gets up to walk to Yara’s room, knocking on her door twice, “Yara!”  
  
“I’m down here, idiot!”  
  
He rolls his eyes and makes his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Yara is washing dishes. He walks over and takes the plate she just finished rinsing and starts drying it, gaining an approving hum from her.  
  
“So uh, a lot’s been happening. Did I tell you Robb is my boyfriend now? Like, officially.”  
  
She grins at him, “No, you didn’t, but I forgive you. That’s great, little brother.”  
  
He nods and places the dried plate on the counter in front of him, grabbing the mug she’s holding out, “Also, they’re making a case against Ramsay. A lot of other people are coming forward, I guess. And Robb’s mom knows a really good lawyer who wanted to help.”  
  
She claps a hand on his back, leaving a wet handprint, “That’s great news!”  
  
He grunts, still drying the mug as his shirt sticks to his back where it’s wet, “Yeah. I mean, it’s a little nerve wracking. Ned, that’s Robb’s dad, he’s in court right now, or soon, I think. They’re apparently really close with one of the families of a girl Ramsay was… weird with. I don’t know what I’ll do if they ask me to testify. Robb says they won’t, that they’re just using my evidence and everyone else's to build the case against him. But --”  
  
“I’m here for you, Squid. It’ll be fine, and they’ll lock Bolton away.” She finishes rinsing the last plate, handing it to him gently before speaking again, “I knew he was a bastard, I didn’t know he’d been such a creep to all the others, though. I’m actually really relieved by all this, no more than you, I’m sure. Gods, I’m getting so fucking mushy, it’s disgusting. I just love you, you know. We’ve only got each other.”  
  
He sets the plate down and leans against her, shoulder to shoulder, “I know. I love you too, sis.”  
  
He hears her sniff before she punches him lightly on the shoulder, “Whatever, I know.”  
  
They finish putting dishes back in the cupboards in silence. Theon bites his lip as he slips a fork into the silverware drawer, “I also might have forgotten to mention that, maybe, well. Robb wants to come visit after this is all over? He wants to give me time to calm down, but he definitely wants to visit.”  
  
He looks up and Yara has her eyebrows raised in surprise.  
  
“You’d want him to come?”  
  
Theon nods, “I wouldn’t agree to him coming if I wasn’t completely sure. Plus, if he thought I didn’t want him here, I don’t think he’d have offered. Robb’s sweet like that.”  
  
Yara smiles brightly at him, and for a moment she looks so much like their mom it makes Theon’s chest ache.  
  
“I’m excited to meet this guy.” She drums her fingers on the countertop, thinking for a moment before adding, “Do you want me to crash at Rod and Maron’s while he’s here, to give you privacy, or do you want me to stay here just in case?”  
  
Theon looks down, hoping she doesn’t see his eyes water. _Thank you Drowned God, for giving me such a wonderful sister_.  
  
“I think you could crash at Rod and Maron’s. If I needed you I could just call, but I think it’ll be alright.” He smiles at her and she pinches his side, making him yelp.  
  
“My little brother, all grown up. Got himself a boyfriend and everything. Now if we could just finally get rid of that squid-”  
  
Theon scowls at her, “I’m not getting rid of Squidy. You know Mum got him for me.”  
  
Yara rolls her eyes, “Yeah, when you were a _baby_ , Theon.”  
  
“Robb thinks it’s cute.”  
  
“Gods. You’ve found one as weird as yourself.”  
  
Theon takes his phone out to text Robb, “You’re just jealous.”  
  
“You wish, little brother.”  
  
`Theon: She’s super excited`  
`Theon: And super thankful`  
`Theon: Honestly you’re the greatest`  
  
“Hey, Yara, you driving into work today or should I just take my truck?”  
  
“I was actually going to ask if you wanted a ride.”  
  
“That’d be great, yeah.”  
  
He grabs his jacket, shrugging it on before throwing Yara her own. She grabs her keys and locks the door behind them before they climb into her car.  
  
He feels his phone buzz and smiles when he reads Robb’s reply.  
  
`Robb: I mean I’ve had a little help`  
`Robb: What kinda boyfriend would I be if I didn’t help you out when I could?`  
  
Yara parks once they’re down in front of the harbor. Theon sighs, pulling his beanie out of his pocket and onto his head, shoving his phone into his jacket. His hand’s barely on the door handle when he hears her voice.  
  
“And remember what we talked about last week. Gods, Theon, do some actual work.”  
  
He gives a sheepish grin and nods, “Promise.”  
  
He walks down to the docks. The ship is nearly done and Dagmer is working on the mast. Theon lazily hands him the tools he asks for as the morning goes on while talking about nothing. He tries his best not to check his phone, but sporadically messages Robb and snaps him photos of the shipbuilding.  
  
`Theon: Work is so BORING`  
  
Not long after he sends the text, he gets a photo in return. He’s lying across a pile of ironwood planks and immediately sits up, a blush quickly blooming across his face. He puts his hand over his mouth and drags it down, _you little fucker_.  
  
Robb’s sent him a mirror selfie. His hair’s still wet from a shower and he’s holding a towel around his waist. Theon could die if it wasn’t for the fact Robb’s also _winking_ and pursing his lips together in a kiss. _He can’t be cute and sexy. Gods, Robb_.  
  
` Theon: Work is no longer boring`  
  
`Robb: I’d hope not :)`  
`Robb: When are you off work today?`  
  
Theon bites his lip as he saves the photo, and after a moment of consideration, makes it his phone’s background. He sends a few more texts, hiding his phone in his jacket sleeve every time Yara comes by.  
  
`Theon: Six :/`  
`Theon: That’s if Yara is too`  
`Theon: She drove so I have to wait for her`  
`Theon: Why?`  
  
`Robb: Got more news !!`  
`Robb: /Good/ news :)`  
  
`Theon: Can’t tell me now?`  
  
`Robb: Wanna tell you over Skype! Video.`  
`Robb: Just to see your face `  
  
Theon rolls his eyes as he locks his phone, handing Dagmer a different wrench with a sigh. “Ship building is so _boring_.”  
  
He hears Yara’s voice, “Maybe if you learned how to _actually help build the ship_.”  
  
Theon makes a face, “Then I’d have to deal with Rod and Maron even more than usual.”  
  
Dagmer laughs, “Then don’t complain you’re up here handing me tools.”  
  
He huffs, “Whatever, guys.”  
  
A few more hours pass and Yara comes back by with what’s left of her lunch. Theon’s not really sure if it’s a nice gesture or not, _tuna sucks,_ but he’s thankful all the same and eats the other half of her sandwich. He snorts when she yells behind her shoulder ‘Next time don’t forget your fucking lunch, Squid.’ and continues eating.  
  
Dagmer finally proclaims the building’s nearly done, tomorrow will probably be the last day. _Great, then we can start a whole_ new _ship, can’t wait_. He clasps Dagmer’s hand in his all the same and then goes to clock out. He can feel a goofy grin appear on his face when he sees Yara, waving to her.  
  
“What’re you so happy about?”  
  
“Nothing. Just another date with Robb. He’s got more news, as well.”  
  
She raises a brow as they get into her car and nods, “Just make sure you tell me. I’ve been thinking about it all day, actually.”  
  
“No kidding.” He leans back into the seat and texts Robb.  
  
`Theon: On the way home :)`  
`Theon: U gonna be free or do u have to babysit again? :p`  
  
`Robb: Ha ha`  
`Robb: Very funny`  
`Robb: I’m good, but I can’t promise no interruptions`  
  
Theon scrolls through his feed on Tumblr and only grumbles a little when Yara stops at the grocery store on the way back home. He asks for more fish sticks and stays in the car.  
  
`Theon: That’s fine as long as I for sure get to see you`  
  
He and Robb exchange a few more texts before Yara gets back into the car, stuffing a few bags of groceries in the back seat. When they get home, he begrudgingly helps her bring the groceries inside before bounding up the stairs to his room.  
  
“Gods, Theon, you can wait five more seconds.”  
  
He yells back to her, “No I can’t.”  
  
Closing the door to his room he texts Robb `about 2 call you` and opens up his laptop, impatiently tapping his fingers on the touchpad before clicking on Skype and Robb’s name.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
Theon smiles and gives a finger wave, “Hey.”  
  
He watches as Robb spins in his chair once, “Okay, so. I’m just gonna get right to it, I guess?”  
  
Theon nods, “Yeah?”  
  
“It’s official.” Robb takes a breath and continues, “Ramsay’s going to jail, Theon.”  
  
He blinks, “What?”  
  
Robb nods, “My dad called me and told me himself. Between Mira and Violet actually being there to testify, and, well, you know everything else they’ve gotten. Mr. Baelish did it.” He gives an awkward smile, “Aren’t you happy?”  
  
Theon nods, a little disbelieving. His eyes start to well up with tears and he sniffs, quickly wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.  
  
“Robb, I don’t know how I can ever repay you, what you’ve done for me, this is…. This is so amazing. I can’t believe it. Thank you so much.” He rubs his palms on his thighs and smiles at Robb, trying to keep his bottom lip from quivering.  
  
Robb grins brightly. _He really is very sweet, and wonderful. I love him a lot._  
  
“Of course, Theon.” He blinks at himself, completely at a loss when he hears Robb’s voice again and registers it. “You alright?”  
  
“What?” He smiles, “I’m great, actually. Like, the best I’ve been in a long time probably.”  
  
Robb gives him a quizzical look but nods, “I’m glad. Really, really glad I could be a part of the reason.”  
  
“You have no idea.”  
  
“I’ve also been talking to my dad about seeing you, and my mum’s, like, super worried, but they’re helping me plan it all out. Grey’s gonna come with me.” Theon feels his face falter for a second and Robb starts talking quickly, “But only Grey, no one else, if that’s what you’re worried about… What did I say?”  
  
 _He looks so worried_ , Theon just shrugs, “Just excited to meet Grey Wind.”  
  
Robb huffs but continues, “But I did say definitely within the next month, if not before my summer break ends.”  
  
“I’ll have to be sure to take time off work. Yara’s just as excited as I am, actually. She won’t be here, by the way. She’ll be at my brothers’ place. But at some point I’m sure she’ll show.”  
  
“I hope so I really do want to meet her, even if she scares me a little.”  
  
Theon laughs gently, “She’ll be nice, I promise.”  
  
The spend the rest of the night deciding on a date, as Robb looks up train tickets and Theon sorts through docking schedules. It takes them longer than necessary, Theon thinks, but he loves every moment of it. At one point, Jon comes in again, waves hi to both of them and goes through the tie drawer before leaving.  
  
“Is that just a thing?”  
  
Robb shrugs, “Basically.”  
  
“I won’t miss that.”  
  
Robb laughs and yawns, “Honestly, same. I love all my family but it’ll be great to be away for a while and just actually hang out with you.”  
  
Theon feels warm in his chest and smiles, “That’s what I like to hear.”  
  
Another light chuckle, “I bet.”  
  
“You should go to bed, Mainlander.”  
  
Robb wrinkles his nose, “I know, I know. But we’re having fun. _This_ ,” He gestures towards his screen, “Is fun.”  
  
“True. But now that there’s an actual countdown to see each other, I’ll need the time to go by as quickly as possible.”  
  
“Text me in the morning, babe. Goodnight, Theon.”  
  
“Goodnight, Robb.”  
  
When the call ends Theon picks his phone up, flipping through pages of apps to find the Calendar. He never really uses it, but makes an exception long enough to type in and save the date he’s meeting Robb at Lordsport.  
  
 _I’m meeting Robb at Lordsport. Drowned God, this is real._  
  
He locks his phone and pushes his laptop to the side of the bed, grabbing Squidy and his new wolf from under his pillow. He leans over and turns off his lamp before settling into his comforter.  
  
He’s feeling a whole new kind of nervous, but it doesn’t make him sick. Well, just a little. But he _likes_ it. He’s excited.


	18. Robb VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who continues to read this story even though it takes ages to get the chapters up. We were doing so well, too. The story IS finished, I know that I've said that before but. Yeah. This chapter ends really abruptly, in a weird way, but it goes straight to Theon's in the next chapter not even a second after Robb's monologue ends. Comment, kudos and bookmark if you enjoy! - dirtypavvs, [theongreysads](http://theongreysads.tumblr.com/) on tumblr  
>   
> God, we’re the worst. Really incredibly sorry for how long this update has taken. Regular updates are now out the window, instead we’re going to be posting the chapters as soon as we get them coded and ready to go. So it should be faster? Also this is my favorite chapter I know I say that like each chapter but this one is So Good. I hope it’s good enough to make up for how long we went without updating. - notoriouslogman, [beargrove](http://beargrove.tumblr.com) on tumblr

“Do you have everything?”  
  
Robb rolls his eyes and nods, “Yes, mum. For the hundredth time, yes. It’s just Pyke, it’s not Essos.”  
  
“Well, you’ve never been anywhere without us.”  
  
“I went to the Wall last year with Jon!”  
  
“ _With_ Jon.”  
  
He hears his brother scoff and whisper under his breath, “Never doing that again.”  
  
“But I’ll have Grey with me this time, too.”  
  
Cat goes to say something else, but Ned cuts her off, “Love, _please_. He’s going to be late.”  
  
Robb gives his dad a silent thank you and shoulders his bag, all his other luggage already in the back of Jon’s corvette. He quickly hugs Sansa, who’s just as doting as their mother, Arya and Bran. He feels like he’s never going to leave when Rickon clings to his pants leg, “Rick, I’ll be back in two weeks. It’s gonna be fine, I’ll even bring you back something real cool. I promise.”  
  
Robb finally convinced Rickon to let go, and Ned picks him up before he can change his mind. He climbs into the passenger seat of the car and leans over, waving to the family as he shoves Grey’s giant head back. He pulls his phone out once they’ve exited the driveway and opens SnapChat.  
  
He takes a photo of Jon, who’s fiddling with the radio and sends it to Theon: `Got this big oaf driving m 2 the train station`  
  
He sends a selfie with Grey just as Theon replies.  
  
`Theon: Ur gonna be here tomorrow `  
  
`Robb: I’m gonna be there tomorrow :D`  
  
`Theon: Can’t believe it’s already been a month`  
`Theon: I’m nervous? But excited `  
  
`Robb: That makes two of us`  
  
Robb likes to think of himself as a pretty laid back person, so he isn’t that worried about the nerves building up in his stomach. But when they get within sight of the train station, for a moment he considers telling Jon to turn around and take him back home.  
  
“What’s wrong with you? You look like you’re gonna puke. Please don’t puke in my car, Robb, I just got it detailed.”  
  
Robb rolls his eyes at Jon and rolls down the window, “I’m just getting really nervous. What if he doesn’t like me in person, Jon?”  
  
Jon scoffs, “I don’t think you’ve ever met someone who didn’t like you immediately.”  
  
“You _know_ what I mean.”  
  
Jon sighs as he pulls up to the train station, putting the car in park and eyeing Robb warily, “I really don’t. Now, go puke in that trash can over there and then get on the train before it leaves. Or else.”  
  
Robb shoves Jon’s shoulder and laughs, “Whatever. You’re helping me with my stuff.”  
  
Jon begrudgingly helps Robb get his luggage onto a cart. Robb harnesses Grey Wind and stands just outside the station, “Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone, I want to be there to see it.”  
  
Jon rolls his eyes but gives Robb a hug, “Gods, whatever. Let me know what happens, just, keep me updated.”  
  
Robb shrugs and nods, “Will do. Bye, Snow.”  
  
Jon nods before shoving his hand in his pockets and laughs, “And you, Stark.”  
  
He sits with Grey, earning some odd looks from other passengers at the wolf’s massive size, and shifts in his seat. _Gods, I hate this so much. Why am I so fucking nervous?_ He takes his phone out and texts Theon.  
  
` Robb: Officially at the train station w/ Grey`  
`Robb: Hopefully leaving in half an hour :D`  
  
He bounces his knee when Theon doesn’t answer right away, a little disappointed even though he knows Theon’s at work. He ruffles the fur on Grey’s neck and scrolls through his Tumblr feed until it’s time to board.  
  
“Are you planning on bringing that dog aboard?”  
  
“He’s a --” _Don’t say wolf, Robb, that’d be fucking stupid, Gods,_ “He’s a good dog, and yes.”  
  
“I think that goes against code.”  
  
Robb wrinkles his nose before looking at the conductor, a tall woman with short, blonde hair “He’s a companion animal, he has his papers and is all up to date. I’ve made arrangements for him to be with me in a sleeper car when I switch trains at Moat Cailin, but I have to get him there first.” Robb sticks a hand in his pockets and pulls out some folded papers, “I even got him a ticket, since he’s so big, he can’t be a carry on.”  
  
She gives him a sharp look and takes the papers, eying them closely. She seems annoyed at the violation, but nods, handing them back, “Maybe just… take a different way next time.”  
  
He resists the urge to roll his eyes and takes his papers back, “I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks.”  
  
When he hears a bell ring and a train whistle sound he perks up, along with Grey Wind. The conductor from before announces his train number and he quickly double checks his carry on bag, making sure he remembered his camera and his phone charger. _Should have brought more to do._  
  
He and Grey head towards the back of their car, the wolf taking his seat first. _Of course you’d take the window seat, Grey_. He watches out the window over Grey’s head, occasionally sending Theon snaps of the countryside when he has service. When the train stops at Moat Cailin, he gratefully stands, stretching a bit before stepping off the train and taking Grey Wind for a short walk.  
  
He sends a snap to Theon of the visitors sign: `Not my first choice of stop :/`  
  
He gets lunch from a small shop nearby and makes sure Grey Wind has something to eat and drink. They browse the tiny shop at the visitor's center and he grabs a magazine and an invisible ink book before he’s told to get his luggage, _finally_. He grabs his bags, all three are there, and they sit in the station.  
  
“You’re being such a good boy, Grey. Thanks for coming with me, buddy.” He scratches the wolf’s ears and gets his hand licked in return.  
  
He doesn’t get past page six of the magazine before it’s time to board his next train. _At least this time we get a sleeper car._  
  
They board, Robb’s luggage is retagged, and he and Grey settle into their car. He takes a snap of the bed, Grey Wind’s already laid claim to the right side, and then plugs his phone in. He watches some videos on his phone and texts Theon off and on until dinner.  
  
“Will you be a good boy if I leave you here alone?” He smiles when the wolf gives a huff and looks up at Robb, lying his massive head on his paws, “That’s what I like to hear. I’ll be back, Grey.”  
  
When he checks his phone he has a new text.  
  
`Theon: I don’t know if I’ll be able to fall asleep tonight`  
`Theon: Pls tell me ur as nervous/excited as I am :(`  
  
Robb laughs as he types a reply.  
  
`Robb: Trust me, I am`  
  
He heads towards the dining car. When he gets there he gets a chicken sandwich and sits at a booth, eating while staring out the window. The sun’s starting to set and he slumps in his seat, a little nervous from being alone and a little anxious for tomorrow. He can’t help but think of his first conversation with Theon, he _hasn’t_ ever seen a boat, and he knows he can’t swim very well. He feels stupid and looks back down at his messages while he picks at his sandwich.  
  
` Theon: I’m not sure if that makes me feel better or worse tbh`  
`Theon: I might puke`  
  
`Robb: Maybe you should try and eat some crackers`  
`Robb: I’m in the dining car right now `  
  
He sends Theon a snap of his half eaten sandwich:` Train food isn’t that bad tbh`  
  
`Theon: How much did the train company pay u 2 say that`  
`Theon: Are u being held against ur will`  
  
Robb snorts and takes another bite of his sandwich.  
  
`Robb: It’s GOOD`  
`Robb: Go eat before you get sick on yourself`  
`Robb: The first time I meet you you’re not gonna be covered in vomit, right?`  
  
`Theon: No promises`  
  
`Robb: THEON`  
  
`Theon: Kidding`  
`Theon: Maybe`  
  
He pays for his food and leaves a tip, trudging back to his sleeper car and only feeling a little less lonely when Grey hops towards him, tail wagging so hard Robb can hear a loud thump, thump, thump against the wall. He leans down and pets the wolf and laughs when Grey licks his mouth, quickly replacing it with his hand so he can stand again. He changes into some sweats and lies in bed, not bothering to pull back the covers as Grey whines before climbing onto the end of the bed, resting his head on Robb’s feet.  
  
He puts his phone on the charger and thumbs through his contacts, stopping on Theon’s name and hitting the call button.  
  
 _“Hello?”_  
  
Robb smiles gently, “Hey.”  
  
“What happened? Did you have to stop again? Are you okay?”  
  
He gives a little chuckle at the concern in Theon’s voice, “I’m _fine_. I just wanted to hear your voice.”  
  
Theon sighs in relief, “Oh, okay.”  
  
“Don’t sound so excited, Gods, babe.”  
  
He smiles as Theon huffs, “Watch it, or you’re going right into the ocean when I see you.”  
  
“That’s a legitimate fear of mine. You’ve scarred me, now I can’t get on the boat to come see you.”  
  
He can hear the smile in Theon’s voice as he talks, “Guess I’ll have to persuade Grey Wind to drag you to Pyke instead.”  
  
“Oh really? When did you and Grey becomes such close friends?”  
  
“I talk to him more than you, actually.”  
  
Robb laughs at Theon’s matter-of-fact tone, “Shut up.” After a moment of silence he wonders out loud, “Is it weird to say that I miss you even though we haven’t met yet?”  
  
He hears Theon take a breath before answering, “No. No it’s not weird. I miss you too, actually.” Before Robb can reply Theon continues, “But we’re going to see each other tomorrow. And I’m going to kiss you, if you let me, and we’ll spend all our time together, if you want, to make up for it.”  
  
He bites his lip before replying, “Idiot. Of course that’s what I want.”  
  
“Good. Me too. Of course, that’s why I said it. This is getting awkward. Please say something and stop me.”  
  
Robb lets out a hearty laugh, “Gods you’re cute.” _He’s so dorky, I love him._  
  
“You’re delusional.”  
  
“Don’t be mean.”  
  
Theon gives a breathy laugh, “Shut up, I’m not. I’m being truthful.”  
  
“I think, no, I _know_ you’re cute. Anyways, we continue this argument tomorrow in person. I think it’s time for bed, yeah?” He stifles a yawn, furthering his point.  
  
“Sounds like it. But, hey, if you need anything again tonight just call me, yeah?”  
  
“I will, I will, don’t worry. I’ve got Grey here.” He pets the wolf’s muzzle, a little surprised he hadn’t noticed Grey Wind scooting up, “Good night, Theon.”  
  
“Good night, babe.”  
  
The call ends and Robb grins in surprise, _he hasn’t called me a pet name before._ He falls asleep to Grey’s snoring and the rumbling of the train going across the tracks.  
  
When he wakes up the next morning his neck is a little stiff, and Grey looks miserable, “I know, boy, but we’ll stop in--” He looks at the time on his phone, “A little less than an hour. Then we can get you a potty and something to eat.” He scratches the wolf behind his ears and stands up, a little shaky, and walks over to the bathroom. He uses the toilet, brushes his teeth and changes before texting Theon.  
  
`Robb: Morning (:`  
`Robb: Today’s the big day!`  
  
`Theon: Hey!`  
`Theon: I know`  
`Theon: I got two hours of sleep, tops`  
  
Robb gives a slight frown and thumbs his reply.  
  
`Robb: Oh no :( Go back to bed, babe! `  
`Robb: Didn’t mean to wake u`  
  
`Theon: I was awake, don’t worry`  
`Theon: Not tired or anything`  
`Theon: Five more hours!`  
  
`Robb: Five more hours!`  
  
Robb spends the rest of the ride going over everything he’s brought once more and reassures Theon that, _yes, he’s sure the train is on schedule and he’ll make the boat_ , and that _no, he’s not going to head back to Winterfell as soon as the train stops_.  
  
When the train station finally comes into view Robb gives a sigh of relief, harnessing Grey Wind and grabbing his carry on, looking around the small cabin to make sure he has everything. When the train stops he and Grey Wind step off eagerly and Robb finds a spot for the wolf to go to the bathroom, waiting patiently for him to finish before looking around for a place to eat. He spies a vending machine and gets a bag of potato chips, sitting on a bench to eat. He hands one to Grey before texting Theon.  
  
`Robb: I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous about the boat`  
  
`Theon: I’m sure you’ll do just fine! :)`  
`Theon: How’s Grey Wind doing?`  
  
 _That’s cute of him to ask about Grey_. Robb smiles as he thumbs a reply, feeding another chip to the wolf.  
  
` Robb: He’s doing pretty good actually`  
`Robb: Not sure how he’ll like the boat`  
  
`Theon: Aren’t wolves supposed to be good at swimming?`  
  
`Robb: I guess we’ll find out`  
  
`Theon: Don’t sink the boat Robb`  
`Theon: If you do I might have to help build a new one :(`  
  
Robb rolls his eyes and sends Theon another text.  
  
`Robb: Thought u were a big strong Ironborn?`  
  
`Theon: Only when I’m not being lazy :p`  
  
When Robb finishes his chips he stretches, gathering his things and going to pick up his luggage once again. _How did I get talked into bringing all this shit?_ He leads Grey Wind over and they get it tagged for the boat, leaving it to be picked up. He wearily follows some other passengers boarding the ferry and walks Grey Wind towards the stern. He looks down at the water and gives a shaky laugh when Grey Wind pops his head under the railing as well.  
  
The ferryman walks over, asking for his tickets. He fishes them from his satchel and hands them over, “Here you go”  
  
The man looks over the papers, quietly commenting, “He’s a bit over the weight limit.”  
  
Robb watches as the man pensively looks from Grey Wind back to the papers, “They said because of his… breed, he could be cleared.”  
  
“Right.” He hands Robb back the papers, “Either way he needs a life vest. Follow me.”  
  
“Life vest?” Robb folds the papers and leads Grey Wind behind the man. He pokes his head and hand inside of room for a second and asks for an extra-large, before his hand appears again with a bright yellow life jacket.  
  
“Put it on him. Regulation. Then you’re good to go.”  
  
Robb stares blankly at the vest that’s put in his hands and down to Grey Wind, whose head is tilted to the side as he sniffs the jacket. Robb snaps a photo of the vest to Theon: `No one told me about this`  
  
He takes another photo, this time Grey Wind is wearing the vest: `He looks good though, he’s working it`  
  
He’s taken a seat on deck, Grey Wind at his feet when Theon texts back.  
  
`Theon: That’s hilarious`  
`Theon: A wolf wearing a life vest, Gods, I’ve seen it all`  
  
`Robb: I think he likes it, honestly`  
  
`Theon: It’s his color`  
  
Robb snorts, replying quickly. The ferry finally sets it way to Lordsport and Pyke and he bounces his knee nervously.  
  
`Robb: Please please please tell me you’re definitely going to be there when we dock`  
  
`Theon: Wouldn’t miss it for the world`  
  
`Robb: Stop being charming while I’m freaking out`  
  
It’s not so bad at first, and he sends Theon a lot of snaps with captions like `Told you I could do it` and `Mainlanders can’t handle ships, huh?` He gets very regretful halfway into the trip when the waves start rocking a little more.  
  
He puts a hand on his forehead dramatically, taking a selfie: `I take back everything I’ve said boats are awful`  
  
The ride seems to take longer than two hours. Robb’s already puked twice by the time they reach the port and Grey Wind looks miserable as well. _At least he hasn’t gotten sick. Can’t believe the fucking wolf is having it easier than me._ He can’t tell how much of it is nerves and how much of it is seasickness, but he wishes it would stop, especially before he meets Theon.  
  
 _I’m meeting Theon like this_. He leans his forehead against the railing and groans, trying not to puke again. He grabs his satchel and digs around in it, pulling out a pack of gum. _Thank gods_. He unwraps a piece, before shrugging, and unwrapping another, popping both of them into his mouth and chewing.  
  
Finally, the ferryman announces they’ve officially docked and he could cry for it. He takes the vest off of Grey Wind and leads him down to the port, only a little less disoriented now that he’s nearly made it to dry land. He’s still nauseous and in the middle of deciding whether to find his bags first or find Theon when it’s decided for him.  
  
“I thought I was supposed to be the one puking on you the first time we met.”  
  
Robb doesn’t quite register what’s said to him before quirking an eyebrow, leading Grey Wind as he turns around, “Excuse m--”  
  
He doesn’t finish his sentence. He stands there for a second, holding Grey Wind’s leash tightly in his hand and watches as Theon takes his hands out of his pockets, sheepishly opening his arms.  
  
Robb’s reaction time has never been quicker as he bounds forward, wrapping his arms around Theon’s waist. He hears Grey make a noise as Theon’s arms wrap around him, and shushes the wolf before moving his head, rubbing his face against Theon’s jacket. He almost doesn’t notice himself sniffle before Theon speaks again.  
  
“Are you gonna talk to me? Oh my gods, are you alright? Robb?”  
  
Robb steps back, holding onto Theon’s arm with one hand while he wipes his eyes with the back of the other.  
  
“Shut up, it’s the seawater getting to me, that’s all.” Robb wants to pout but he can’t do anything but smile while Theon’s standing in front of him.  
  
Theon raises an eyebrow, “Is that so?”  
  
“Yes, it _is_.” He straightens Theon’s jacket and sniffs again, flattening the collar down before touching Theon’s neck. It’s a light touch, just his fingertips, and Robb grins even wider when he brings his hand up to touch Theon’s stubbly cheek. _He shaved, that’s cute_. He feels Theon lean into the touch and is only a little surprised when he turns his head, kissing Robb’s fingertips.  
  
His voice is shaky and soft, “Don’t do that.” He furrows his eyebrows, “Why aren’t you freaking out? I’m freaking out.”  
  
Theon’s voice is deeper than it sounds on the phone and Robb watches as he smiles, “I watched you come down the ramp, and you looked so nervous and sick.” Theon gives a chuckle that rumbles deep in his chest when Robb gives him a look,“I just didn’t want to make you even more nervous. But I assure you, I _am_ freaking out. I mean, you’re right in front of me, and I just kissed you. Sort of. Can I _kiss_ you?”  
  
Robb can feel himself blush as he nods. Theon brings his face closer, licking his own lips before leaning in.  
  
It seems sudden, a peck that lasts a little longer than a few seconds, and Robb’s only a little self conscious about the gum in his mouth making it awkward. He can’t help but smile into it, though, and gives a short laugh when a loud pop sounds as Theon pulls away.


	19. Theon IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the chapters are FINALLY ready to be posted, real sorry about how shit we were about keeping to a schedule lmao. - notoriouslogman, [beargrove](http://beargrove.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

Theon goes to say something, about how happy he is, but jumps instead when he feels a wet tongue on his fingers, “What the fuck?" He immediately brings his hand up to wipe on his jacket and blushes when Robb starts laughing.  
  
“Stop it, Grey. Oh my gods, I’m so sorry.”  
  
He’s not sure if Robb is sorry about the wolf or about laughing at him, but he smiles again anyway, a tight lipped smile, “Just not used to it. I’m glad he likes me, though.” He gives the wolf a sort of fond look, even if he is a little nervous about it’s size. _I didn’t know he’d be_ that _big_.  
  
He watches as Robb takes a better grip on Grey Wind’s leash, “I still need to get my luggage. Is your truck close?”  
  
Theon nods, “It’s just over there. I’ll help you.”  
  
Robb gives a gentle smile, “Thanks.”  
  
He’s only a little surprised when Robb takes his free hand in his, watching as he reads the signs. He smiles and says quietly, “Pick up is right over there.” He points to the terminal, just barely catching Robb’s eyes locked on the tattoo on his forearm.  
  
He’s happily dragged over to Pick Up and carries all but Robb’s satchel back to his truck. He secures it in the back and gets in the driver's seat. He feels himself getting self conscious again. He’d tried his best to clean up everything before Robb got here, and he loves his truck, really, but he doesn’t know if _Robb_ will love his truck. He fiddles with the radio until Robb gets back from taking Grey Wind on a bathroom break. He waits for them to buckle in before shifting gears.  
  
It takes a while just to get out of the parking lot, but they finally head to his house. Theon glances over every once in awhile. Robb has his hand in Grey Wind’s fur and his face is practically pressed up against the glass of the window. He’s still pale, Theon notices, but doesn’t look like he’s going to be sick as bad anymore. He hadn’t thought to ask Yara or even look up what to do for seasickness. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure it was a _real_ thing.  
  
When they pull up into the Greyjoy driveway Theon’s white knuckling the steering wheel, taking slow breaths to calm himself. He puts the car in park and turns down the radio before turning to Robb, smiling, “Home sweet home.”  
  
Robb’s staring out the dashboard window, a look of admiration on his face as he grins at Theon, “It’s nice here.”  
  
_Hope you still think that once you get inside_. He shuts the car off and nods, “It’s okay, I guess. Let me get your luggage.” He hands Robb his keyring, “Here, you can just go inside. I’ll be there in less than a minute.”  
  
“Sure thing.” Robb unbuckles Grey Wind and they head for the front door as Theon juggles Robb’s awkwardly heavy bags in his arms.  
  
When he makes it inside he sets them near the front door, next to the little table that houses his and Yara’s keybowl and phonebook. He catches the end of a conversation Robb’s having on the phone and gives an awkward smile when Robb shoves the cell in his back pocket.  
  
“Sorry, had to call mum and let her know I got her safe. My siblings have been dying to know how the trip went.” Robb gives a grin, “How about a tour of the house?”  
  
Theon nods and walks over, “I-I guess, yeah, here’s the living room. We have the one remote, it works the tv and DVD player. The dining room’s right there, and the kitchen’s behind it.” He gestures and goes to walk forward when he blushes again, only a little less than before, as he realizes Robb is staring at him intently. He quickly continues with the tour. “Um, the fridge mostly has milk, water and some orange juice in it. Yara usually gets stuff from the grocery store on the way home to cook. But I figured we’d go out to eat, so it wasn’t that big a deal. There’s some frozen stuff, too. I _can_ make us something if you'd like that more, though I'm not as good as Yara.”  
  
Robb smiles and nods, then gestures to Grey Wind, “Is it okay if I let him walk around? He’s really well behaved, promise.”  
  
Robb looks nervous, and Theon flashes what he hopes is a reassuring smile, “Yeah, go ahead.”  
  
Robb unleashes Grey Wind, who immediately puts his nose to the ground and starts sniffing around the couch.  
  
Theon can feel himself making a face as he watches the wolf, but gives a tight smile anyways before he walks up the stairs and gestures towards a closed door, “That’s Yara’s room, I think Sea Bitch is still home. We can visit her if you want, later, um, Yara, or Sea Bitch, either one. Or both. You know, at some point we’ll meet both of them. Anyways.” _Shut up, shut up, Theon, shut up_. He opens a middle door and nods, “Bathroom. Toilet, shower, that’s about it. We have the hamper, right there, and that little closet has fresh towels and stuff.” He walks over, Robb following close behind and opens the last door.  
  
“Your room!”  
  
Theon can’t help but smile a little at Robb’s enthusiasm, “Yeah, yeah. This is my room. It’s okay, I guess.” _Shut up, Theon_.  
  
They walk in and Theon’s nervousness catches up with him as he watches Robb scan over all his things before making a beeline for his fish tank, “No way! Is this Drowny? And Stormy? Hey guys.” He watches as Robb gives a little finger wave to the fish.  
  
_Gods he’s adorable_. “Yeah, you can kind of see Naga, she's right there. She doesn't come out very often.”  
  
“I like her!” Robb turns around and Theon watches as he goes towards his bookshelf, touching all their covers until he gets to the little collection of shells and sand dollars on top.  
  
_I can’t believe he’s in my room. He’s standing right in front of me. Holy shit_. Before Theon can stop himself he’s touching Robb’s arm, running his hand up to Robb’s shoulder. Robb looks at him quizzically and Theon flushes, “I, uh. It’s weird? That you’re here. You’re in my bedroom, for real.” He pulls his hand away, embarrassed.  
  
Robb smiles warmly and turns towards him, grabbing Theon’s hand and lacing their fingers together, making Theon blush harder. _Gods he’s so cute_.  
  
“I like all your shells… Can we go see the ocean while I’m here? Sansa would love for me to bring her some.”  
  
Theon smiles widely, “Yeah, ‘course we can.” He notices for the first time that Robb’s taller than he is, albeit not by much, but he’s still surprised when Robb leans forward to press their foreheads together.  
  
“I hate to do this, but I’m, like, exhausted. Can we please eat or sit down or both, or not even in that order, actually, that’s cool too.”  
  
Robb’s smiling and Theon gives a light laugh, “I can order in? We can watch something on the couch?”  
  
“Perfect.”  
  
The continue holding hands until they reach the bottom of the stairs, each careful not to trip over Grey who seems more interested in sniffing Yara’s work boots than anything else. When they break, Robb sits on the sofa and Theon grabs the phone book, taking out his cell and leaning over the couch. He blushes, though he’s not sure why, “What do you want? Er, what do you like?”  
  
Robb leans his head back to stare up at Theon and shrugs, “I’m not picky. I don’t have any allergies or anything either, so just get whatever you like, babe.”  
  
Theon fingers the pages of the phonebook, switching between this or that, too nervous and embarrassed to choose until Robb touches his hand, “Hm?”  
  
“Just order pizza, Theon.”  
  
He nods, “Right, yeah, o-okay.” He flips through the pages and bites his lip, “W-What kind do you like?” _Drowned God, kill me, please_.  
  
He’s grateful when Robb ignores his stuttering, busy scratching a fussy Grey Wind behind the ears, “Cheese is fine. That’s what we usually get at home, since, you know, everyone wants something different.”  
  
When Robb smiles at him again he looks down and begins furiously dialing the number to the closest pizza place. He runs his hands through his hair and orders, quietly, and has to repeat himself a couple times when he stumbles over his words. When he finally gets a confirmation he put the book back and sits at the opposite of the couch, feeling more tired than before.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
He looks at Robb, “Nothing. I’m just… nervous? Really nervous and--” When he feels Robb scoot over beside him he stops talking and looks over.  
  
Robb has the remote in his hands and has a knee up to his chest, “Don’t worry about it. We don’t _have_ to talk right now.” Robb turns the TV on and moves his free hand to hold Theon’s. After a minute he speaks again, quietly, “I’ve just realized I don’t know what any of your stations are.”  
  
Theon laughs, and laughs even harder when he looks at Robb, who gives him a look. He’s not sure why he’s laughing, it’s not even funny, but it feels good and Robb even chuckles near the end. He’s still giving a breathy laugh when he apologizes, “I’m sorry, Robb, really. Gods. I can’t believe you’re actually here and it’s just as weird as I thought it would be. In the best possible way. I keep saying that, don’t I? I’m sorry.”  
  
“I like it. Now just tell me what channel Animal Planet is on.”  
  
Theon eases back after Robb changes the station. They get halfway into a documentary on penguins when the doorbell rings. He finds it a little disconcerting when Grey gives a short bark, but takes out his wallet and answers the door. He gets embarrassed when he offers Robb a plate, earning a short laugh and a ‘Don’t be silly, it’s _hand_ food. Just get us napkins.’ They eat in silence while watching the rest of the show, which Theon’s grateful for, eating in front of Robb is awkward enough and he’s ninety percent sure he’d die if he tried adding talking to the mix.  
  
Once they’re finished, hands washed and the pizza box is in the recycle bin, they watch a few recorded episodes of River Monsters Theon’d forgotten about on the DVR. He can feel Robb ease back, eventually leaning against Theon’s entire arm, and he has to bite his lip to keep from chuckling when Robb starts snoring softly. He lets Robb sleep for another half-episode until he’s sure he can feel drool on his shirt.  
  
He rolls his shoulder a few times, “Robb?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“You’re asleep. My _arm’s_ asleep. You need to lie down to sleep, that can’t be comfortable.”  
  
Robb sits up, a little disoriented, “Fuck. I’m sorry. What time is it?”  
  
Theon smiles, “Late.” He tries to decide whether or not to ask Robb to come to bed _with_ him, but his thoughts are interrupted by Robb’s voice as he shuffles around.  
  
“I’ll see you in the morning? I suppose I’ll need a blanket and pillow, at least. Didn’t think about that.”  
  
He rubs a finger over his top lip, suddenly conscious of the fact he doesn’t have his beard as he listens to Robb for a moment before saying, “ _Actually_. I didn’t think about it either, just because, I guess, I _assumed_ you’d just sleep with me? Unless you really want to stay down here. That’s fine, too. You don’t have to. I just thought it’d be… nice.”  
  
He can see how tired Robb is but his face brightens just the same when Theon finishes ramble, “Really? Are you sure?”  
  
“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t sure.”  
  
He has no reaction time when Robb turns towards him, barely straddling his thigh before giving him a quick, sleepy kiss, “Thank you.”  
  
“Mhmmm.”  
  
When Robb stands up he turns off all the lights, careful to make sure Robb’s up the stairs before the last one. He hears Robb in the bathroom, and pulls down his comforter before shoving Squidy and his wolf to the side and under his pillow. He strips down and pulls on his sweats and a tank top and climbs into bed. He hears his door close before feeling Robb climb in next to him shortly after and blushes when he feels Robb’s leg against his.  
  
He goes to say something but is cut off by Grey Wind hopping up onto the bed. He outwardly groans as Robb struggles to tell the wolf no and down. Grey Wind huffs but hops down, curling up at the foot of the bed with a sigh.  
  
After a moment, Theon licks his lips and turns towards Robb, who’s only visible because of the light from his fish tank, “Is this okay?”  
  
Robb’s sleepy nod makes Theon chuckle again, “Yes. I like it.”  
  
It’s not long before he hears Robb snoring again. It’s a strange feeling, but he likes it. Robb is warm, and cute, and amazing and it’s unreal that he’s here. _He’s in my bed. He’s right next to me. He’s my boyfriend and he’s sleeping right next to me_.  
  
He doesn’t really know when he falls asleep, but when he wakes up Robb’s arm is draped over his chest and his face is in the crook of Theon’s neck. He feels his heart race for a moment in panic, but calms immediately when Robb snores particularly loud. He very slowly brings the arm Robb’s head is not lying on up, _careful, careful Theon_ , and rests his hand gently on Robb’s shoulder. With a few fingers underneath his shirt sleeve, Theon traces patterns with his thumb on Robb’s skin. He falls back asleep like that, a gentle smile on his face.


	20. Robb X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo! Sorry for super late update. Anyways, Yara: enter stage left. Also, River had to make me slow down the pacing of this fic so much like if you think it goes fast relationship wise you should have seen it originally….. But yeah once again this is my Favorite Chapter. - notoriouslogman, [beargrove](http://beargrove.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

When Robb wakes up, it’s to the sound of someone knocking on Theon’s bedroom door. He frowns and starts to sit up, surprised when Theon surges out of the bed before him. He watches with interest as a very sleepy Theon stumbles to the door and opens it, blinking groggily at whoever is standing in the hall.  
  
“Theon, whose shit is piled up near the door?”  
  
_That must be Yara_. Robb stifles a laugh when Theon grunts, “Y’know whose shit it is. Use your brain.” Theon goes to close the door but Yara pushes it open further, and Robb gives a small wave when he finally sees her face.  
  
She raises an eyebrow and waves back, “You’re Robb, yeah?” He nods. She looks between him and her brother, who is turning an interesting shade of red.  
  
“What do you want Yara, we were sleeping. You’re being _rude_.” Theon grabs the door handle and starts to close it again, but Yara shoves her foot in the way.  
  
She smirks at the both of them, “Just _sleeping_?”  
  
Robb flushes and looks between Theon and Yara, “Uh, yes ma’am?”  
  
Theon groans and covers his face with his hands, mumbling something that sounds like a prayer. “Yara, go _away_.”  
  
“Aw, come _on_ , Squid. I just wanted to see if you guys wanted to go to breakfast, don’t be a baby.”  
  
He stretches and hears Theon quietly mumble something that sounds like a ‘yes please’ before he climbs out of Theon's bed. Grey is still lying at the foot and gives a yawn, tilting his head, tail beginning to wag. “C’mon buddy, let's go take you potty. I gotta go get a change of clothes anyways.”  
  
The wolf bounds after him when Robb reopens the bedroom door. He notices Theon keeps his distance and nearly laughs at the disgusted face he makes when Grey starts licking Robb's hand again. They walk downstairs and Robb heads over towards his luggage.  
  
“What is _that_?”  
  
He hears Theon scoff, “It’s a dog, Yara, you've seen a dog before.”  
  
Robb filters through his suitcase, making a mental note to ask Theon where to put it once they're back at the house, and joins in the conversation, “ _He’s_ a _wolf_ , and his name is Grey Wind.” He pulls a shirt out and shrugs, “By the way, can you take him out? He needs to go to the bathroom and I need to take a shower. If that's okay?”  
  
Yara laughs, “Technically you're living here right now, so do whatever you want.”  
  
He hears Theon open the back door and laughs at the perplexed expression on both his and Grey’s face once they look at each other, “ _Go on_.”  
  
He pulls out some more clothes from his suitcase and heads up the stairs, praying Grey Wind is on his best behavior for Theon.  
  
When he steps into the bathroom he realizes he forgot to pack his own soap, but shrugs. _Probably won’t mind if I use his_.  
  
He decides against asking permission and strips down, stepping into the shower. He washes off and has to laugh at the copious amounts of conditioner that's in the bathroom, before deciding on a two-in-one.  
  
By the time he's done, dressed and has made his way back downstairs he sees that Theon and Grey have come to some sort of understanding. It's enough for Grey to have his head on Theon's feet, and Theon doesn't look like he wants to throw up _as much_. He takes it as a good sign and leans over the back of the couch, kissing Theon's forehead, “You ready, babe?”  
  
Theon smiles up at him and hums, “Yeah let’s go. Yara’s gonna drive us and then drop us at the beach after we eat.”  
  
Robb straightens up, looking at Grey Wind, “Is it okay if we take him with us, or should I leave him here?”  
  
“I think he’ll have to stay for now, since we’re gonna go out to eat.” Theon frowns as he looks at the wolf, “He won’t pee all over, will he?”  
  
Robb laughs, “No, he’s a good boy. He’ll probably just lay on the couch until we get back.”  
  
He says goodbye to Grey Wind, one last scratch behind the wolf’s ear and follows Theon to Yara’s car. He climbs into the backseat, still a little shy of Yara, and lets Theon take shotgun. The ride to the diner is quiet, mostly Yara and Theon talking about their brothers, and how they have work every day this week thanks to her. He smiles as he listens to them interact and watches Pyke go by outside the window.  
  
They park and head inside and Robb’s only a little upset he hadn’t thought to bring a jacket. Pyke isn’t anywhere near as cold as the North, but it’s windy and Robb’s not used to it. He’s grateful that the restaurant is a comfortable temperature and folds his hands together when they sit at their booth. He leans over against Theon and rests his head on his shoulder, still a little tired, and lets his eyes scan the menu. Theon and Yara continue talking even after they’ve ordered and Robb half listens, too focused on Theon and how warm and comfortable he is.  
  
“So, Robb.”  
  
He looks at Yara and gives a smile, “Hm?”  
  
“Theon tells me you have sisters.”  
  
“I do, yeah. Two of them; Sansa and Ary.”  
  
Yara plays with her silverware, balancing the knife and fork together as she talks, “How old are they?”  
  
Robb opens his mouth to answer but is interrupted when Theon groans, “Yara, they’re _children_. Not everyone has a hot older sister for you to get with.”  
  
“It’s just a shame that everyone this island is as ugly as you.”  
  
“We’re related, dipshit.”  
  
Robb gives a chuckle, “ _I_ think he’s adorable.”  
  
Yara makes a gagging noise and pretends to choke as Theon blushes furiously, “Gross.”  
  
Robb smiles and is grateful when the waiter brings their food. He immediately goes for the bacon and is reminded of his dad. He has a near mouthful when he goes, “I need a photo.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Theon’s fork is halfway to his mouth when Robb pulls out his phone, flipping the camera and taking a selfie with him, “Thank you.”  
  
He ignores Theon’s mumbling as he takes another bite of bacon, sending the photo to his siblings: ` I told you I’m fine! Being fed as I type this. Miss you guys. Do(n’t) tell dad I only ordered an entire plate of bacon.`  
  
Yara tells him about the work they do at the docks. About how Theon’s been completely enamoured with Robb since their first conversation and how he can’t even lift the planks without tripping over a rope or tool box. He smiles and holds Theon’s free hand when he blushes, squeezing when Yara starts talking about Ramsay.  
  
“I don’t want this to get weird, or whatever, but I’m really grateful for what you did for my little brother, Robb. You’ve gotten my seal of approval, if that means anything to you, I hope it does. That sick fucking bastard, he deserved what happened to him. And Theon deserves you, someone who actually cares about him.”  
  
“Thanks, Yara. It means a lot, actually.”  
  
She gives him that same half-smile Theon makes, only one corner of her mouth upturns and Robb nearly laughs at the resemblance. _I’m happy_.  
  
When they finish their meal, Yara pays for Robb claiming she ‘won’t take no for an answer’ and that it’s ‘definite pay back for everything he’s done’. He only feels a little bad, but mostly it makes him feel good. On their drive to the beach, he stares out the window once more. It’s so odd to be here, to be on Pyke or anywhere that’s not covered in snow. He misses his mum and dad and all his siblings but he’s happy to be with _other_ people who seem to like him just as well too. He can see the rocky coastline as Yara brings the car to a stop, just short of the parking lot.  
  
“I’ll let you out here. You sure you wanna walk home, Squid?”  
  
Theon shrugs, “We’ll be fine.”  
  
Robb nods when Yara looks at him and exits the car behind Theon, closing the door behind him and waving as she drives away. “I really like her, your sister.”  
  
“She’s pretty okay.”  
  
Theon holds his hand, a habit Robb’s becoming quite content with, and leads him towards the boardwalk. He spies the pier, just a little in the distance, but gets excited when they reach the actual beach, “I’ve never, well, except for yesterday, but I was sick so I don’t count it, I’ve never actually been on the beach before? I don’t think Seagard counts, either. This is amazing.”  
  
He expects Theon to call him silly, but is pleasantly surprised, “Yeah, it is. I love the ocean.” Theon squeezes his hand, “I’m glad you do too. N-Now let's go down this way, you can pick some shells for Sansa.”  
  
“Okay!” He pulls his phone out of his back pocket with his free hand and snaps a few photos of the shoreline to Jon, asking him to show the others when he gets the chance. His service is a little spotty, but he smiles when he gets the thumbs up emoji back as a reply. He sighs gently, “I wish I’d remembered to bring my camera this morning.”  
  
“We can always come back. We’re really not that far from the house.”  
  
“Maybe we can bring Grey then, too.” Robb says, a little hopeful.  
  
Theon chuckles, “Yeah, I bet he’ll love the beach. We’ll definitely bring him out later.”  
  
Robb sees the shipyard from the coast and squints at it, before raising his eyebrows, “Hey. Do you have any pictures of your brothers? Gotta admit I’m a bit curious.”  
  
He smiles as Theon nods and watches him unlock his phone, raising an eyebrow when Theon suddenly flushes and shoves his phone back in his pocket.  
  
“What? What happened?” He leans forward and Theon shakes his head.  
  
“Nothin’, er, I’ll show you pictures later, yeah? They’re on my computer too”  
  
_That’s weird_. Robb tilts his head and frowns, “Why can’t you show me now?”  
  
Theon bites his his lip and stares at the ground for a moment, blush darkening, before pulling out his phone, unlocking it and shoving it in Robb’s hand.  
  
Robb looks down curiously, taking in the shirtless picture he had sent Theon after getting out of the shower one day, and bursts out laughing, “Oh my Gods, you put _that_ picture of me as your phone background? That’s the cutest thing ever, seriously.”  
  
He shakes his head and hands Theon back his phone, pulling his own from his pocket.  
  
Robb’s busy unlocking his own phone before thrusting it into Theon’s hand “Here, look at mine, maybe you’ll feel better.”  
  
Theon shakily takes his phone, blinking down at the screen before rolling his eyes and shoving the phone back.  
  
“You _would_ choose the worst picture I’ve ever taken as your background, unbelievable.”  
  
Robb frowns again, “I really liked it. It’s my favorite, probably, aside from the first one you gave me.”  
  
Theon leans down and starts to untie his shoes, rolling his eyes, “You saved that one, too?”  
  
“‘Course I did. Not right away, but I went back for it uh, once I started. You know. Having feelings for you.” Theon snorts and Robb pushes him gently, “Oh, shut up.”  
  
The laugh and tease each other for a while until Robb starts scouring the sand for pretty shells. Theon is sitting a few feet away, watching him with amusement. Robb leans down and slips off his shoes, throwing them in Theon’s general direction before rolling up his jeans to the knee.  
  
“You almost hit me, asshole!” Theon shouts, throwing one of his shoes at Robb, who dodges and laughs.  
  
“I _didn’t_ though, so you’re fine, babe.” He squats down and sifts through the sand, picking up handfuls and letting it slip through his fingers.  
  
“The best ones are over there.”  
  
Robb looks up to see where Theon is pointing and smiles widely, “Thanks.”  
  
He sorts through the shells in the sand until he finds a particularly nice sand dollar. He admires it briefly before holding it up for Theon to see, “Look at this one! Sansa’s gonna love it.”  
  
He turns it over in his hand before gently placing the sand dollar down where he can see it and gasps when he sees a pretty scallop shell. He picks it up, brushing the sand off, “This is so pretty. I didn’t know they could be red. I might keep this one for myself, actually. Maybe I can find another one for Sansa. This is really fun, I love all these shells.”  
  
He hears Theon sigh gently before he mumbles, “I love you.”  
  
Robb almost doesn’t hear him as he scours for more shells, “Hm?” He picks up another and looks at Theon, brow furrowing, “Wait, what?”  
  
Theon sputters and shrugs, “Uh, I d-didn’t say anything. Important, a-at least.”  
  
Robb watches Theon draw patterns in the sand and grins, “You’re stuttering, which means you’re embarrassed, which means it probably _was_ important.” He raises an eyebrow and leans forward, watching Theon’s face as it quickly turns bright red.  
  
“I m-might have just said, maybe, th-that I love you? But it’s not even, like, you don’t have to s-say it back. Obviously. Es- _Especially_ if you don’t mean it.” Theon shifts, bringing his knees up to his chest, “Please say something. Stop looking at me.”  
  
Robb sits down next to Theon and leans over onto his shoulder, “Hey, look at me.” Theon digs his toes deeper into the sand but doesn’t look up. Robb nudges him, “ _Theon_.”  
  
Theon begrudgingly gives Robb his full attention, frowning deeply, “I’m sorry.”  
  
_You idiot_. Robb reaches up and touches Theon’s face, running his fingers over his jawline, before leaning over and kissing his neck, “I love you too.”  
  
“R-Really? Like, _really_?”  
  
Robb resists the urge to chuckle and kisses Theon’s jaw, “I _wouldn’t_ say it if I didn’t mean it, Theon. I _promise_.” He gives Theon a quick, reassuring peck on the lips before sitting back, resting his head on Theon’s shoulder.  
  
They’re both quiet for a while and Robb tries to drown out the silence by listening to the ocean. It’s so grey that he feels like he should be sad, but he’s contented and happy. He feels Theon’s hand move to find his before lacing their fingers together. He almost forgets about his shells, giving a little ‘oh’ and leaning over, grabbing them with his free hand before settling them in his lap.  
  
It’s still windy, and Robb shivers slightly as he looks through his little collection again. He feels Theon squeeze his hand and looks over, “Hm?”  
  
“Cold?”  
  
“Only a little.”  
  
He watches Theon smirk, “Thought you were ‘from The North’ and you didn’t get cold.”  
  
Robb scoffs, “I _am_. We just don’t have, whatever the fuck this is, ocean breeze? Also, we wear _coats_.”  
  
Theon shakes his head and kisses Robb’s cheek,”Let’s go home, babe. We can make that hot chocolate you got me.”  
  
They stand up and Robb brushes the sand off his jeans, “Yeah, that sounds nice. Maybe we can take a nap too?” He picks up his shells and puts them in his satchel before turning to Theon “I kind of just want to cuddle with you in bed.”  
  
As they walk back to the boardwalk and over to the parking lot, another gust of wind makes Robb shiver. He feels Theon snake a hand around his waist and pull him close, looping his thumb into Robb’s belt loop. When Robb glances up, Theon is smirking. _Cheeky bastard_.  
  
When they make it back to the house, Yara’s car is in the driveway and Theon audibly sighs before taking his hand back and fishing his keys out of his pocket, unlocking the door, “I thought you said you’d be _gone_ while Robb was visiting, Asshole.”  
  
Robb can see Yara’s arm over the back of the sofa as she gives Theon the finger, “I just wanted to make sure you guys got home safe, Squid. I’ll never worry about the safety of you or your lover ever again.”  
  
Theon groans while grabbing a carton of milk from the fridge and Robb stifles a chuckle as he sets his bag down on the kitchen table, “Well thank you, Yara. I appreciate it.”  
  
Yara turns off the television and stretches after standing up, “Plus I needed to feed Sea Bitch. I’ll leave you two alone to…” She winks and gives a couple thrusts before grabbing her car keys.  
  
When Robb looks over he’s sure Theon’s about to pass out he’s so red in the face.  
  
Theon drags his hands down his face, “Please, just go.”  
  
Yara rolls her eyes and waves to Robb, “See you later.” She waves to Theon, “Goodbye, little brother, be good.”  
  
Theon’s already made two mugs of warm milk and is measuring out how much hot chocolate mix to put into each when Robb hugs him from behind, resting his chin on Theon’s shoulder. He sees Theon hands shake just a little as he stirs the drinks and Robb presses his lips to Theon’s neck.  
  
“Hmmmm.”  
  
Robb puts his hands on Theon’s hips, “What?”  
  
“You smell like… me.”  
  
He smiles, “Forgot to tell you, I used your shampoo and stuff this morning. I didn’t bring mine, but I can go to the store later if --”  
  
He’s cut off by Theon turning around and kissing him, “No, _no_ , I like it.”  
  
Robb grabs the extra mug of hot chocolate and laughs, “Good.”  
  
The lean against the kitchen counters and drink, although the warmth makes Robb even sleepier than before. He puts his mug in the sink when he’s finished, and goes over to feed and water Grey Wind. Theon washes out their dishes and is putting them back in the cabinet by the time Robb finishes up.  
  
“You ready for bed?”  
  
Robb gives a short nod, and laughs, “Yes, I think so.”  
  
“I’ll get your bags and bring them upstairs, that way you won’t have to go rifling around anymore, especially when Yara comes home.  
  
He nods and touches Theon arm once before they part, walking up the stairs and into Theon’s room. Robb takes his shirt off and sits on the bed, a little groggy but wakes up when Theon brings his stuff in. He grabs a pair of sweats and brings them with him to the bathroom before he changes out of his jeans.  
  
When he walks back in, Theon’s already in a tank and his boxers, one knee up with a journal on it. He’s writing something and Robb very gently lies down next to him, “What’s that?”  
  
“Hm? It’s just my journal. I don’t use it as much as I used to but. I wanted to tonight.” Theon takes off his glasses and puts his pen and book back inside his desk before bringing the comforter up.  
  
Robb’s thankful, it’s warm, and sleepily tucks an arm over Theon’s waist. He hears Theon hum again, a nice, soft noise that lulls Robb to sleep.


	21. Theon X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is rated E now instead of M because of this chapter, so. Keep that in mind, lmao. - notoriouslogman, [beargrove](http://beargrove.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

He’s not sure when he fell asleep, only that he’s still groggy when he wakes up. He opens his eyes slowly, feeling pressure on his chest, and smiles when he realizes it’s just Robb’s arm once again draped over him. _Still can’t believe he’s here with me_.  
  
He very gently brings his hand up to Robb’s face, fingers tracing Robb’s nose and his lips and his jaw, before leaning forward. It’s an awkward kiss, but he feels Robb stir and smile into it as he wakes.  
  
“Morning, sleepyhead.”  
  
Robb yawns and shrugs, “It’s later where I’m from, I get tired earlier.”  
  
He huffs, “Only by _two_ hours.”  
  
Robb sits up on his elbow and smiles down at Theon, “That’s a lot, okay?” He leans down and kisses Theon again.  
  
“Hmmmm.” Theon puts his hand on the back of Robb’s neck, opening his mouth gently to deepen the kiss. Robb still tastes a little of the hot chocolate from last night. When he pulls away, he gives a quick lick to Robb’s lips. “Shut up.”  
  
“Only if you keep doing that.”  
  
He gives a short chuckle and sighs contentedly, a few seconds pass and he smiles, “Say it again.”  
  
“Hm? What?”  
  
“Say you love me.”  
  
Robb brings his hand up to rest on top of Theon’s and smiles back, “I love you, Theon.”  
  
 _I love hearing him say that_. Theon practically purrs when Robb kisses him again, a tiny gasp when Robb rolls over to straddle his thigh. Theon puts his hands on Robb’s waist and raises a brow. He watches as Robb gives him a sheepish look before kissing down his jaw and neck.  
  
Theon’s so enthralled by the pressure of Robb’s leg between his own he barely registers when cold hands go up his shirt until he hears Robb’s breathy laugh when he shivers, “I can’t help that your hands are ice.”  
  
Robb rolls his eyes and kisses Theon’s collarbone, “‘s why I’m warming them up.”  
  
Theon yawns quietly and stretches, humming quietly as Robb’s hands go over his chest. He feels his shirt ride up more and is only a little embarrassed at the short moan he makes when he feels Robb’s fingers brush over his nipples. He licks his lips, “I thought you were _tired_.”  
  
Robb gently tugs at his shirt, “I _was_ tired. Now I just want you to take _this_ \--” Another tug, “Off. I can’t work under these conditions.”  
  
Theon gives his half-smile through his blush, “Is that your attempt at dirty talk?”  
  
But he complies, laughing gently at Robb’s grumbling before his enthusiasm of mouth on skin as he kisses Theon’s chest. His laughter dies down as Robb’s mouth goes down lower and lower. He whimpers when it stops and feels Robb’s breathy laugh against his stomach.  
  
He leans up on his elbows, watching as Robb shifts further down on the bed. Robb puts his hands on Theon’s hips, pulling him forward roughly, “C’mere, you _beautiful_ boy.”  
  
It makes him roll his eyes and laugh, until Robb starts tugging at the waistband of his boxers. He feels embarrassed, again, by the gorgeous boy he’s sharing his bed with. The same boy who is pulling down his underwear and is between his legs palming his cock. He chokes slightly on a moan, “ _Gods_.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Theon nods, putting a hand over his face self consciously as Robb leans over.  
  
He feels a kiss on his knuckles before Robb speaks, “Don’t cover your face, I want to see.”  
  
When Theon complies he feels Robb’s hand squeeze his cock gently and he moans immediately, “Mhmmmm.”  
  
Robb’s starts working Theon’s cock in oddly timed pumps as he uses his other hand to struggle to take his own dick out. It makes Theon laugh and he hears Robb huff, “You’re ruining the moment.”  
  
Theon only laughs harder, cut off by another moan when Robb squeezes him again. He smirks, “Obviously it’s not bothering you _that_ much, I can _see_ that you’re still hard.”  
  
He hears as Robb mumbles something about ‘Islanders’ and ‘being hot’ but he’s too distracted by Robb’s hands on him to reply. He can already feel a warmth pooling in his stomach, an odd mixture of happiness and anxiousness there as well. He brings his hand up to tangle in Robb’s curls when he leans down, kissing Theon softly and open-mouthed.  
  
Theon reaches down and touches Robb, a shy touch that makes Theon gasp in surprise when it makes Robb moan into his mouth. They knock teeth when he wraps his hand around Robb’s cock and Theon has to keep from laughing. He runs his thumb along the underside of Robb’s shaft, earning a keen from Robb that just makes Theon pick up his rhythm.  
  
Robb’s kissing turns sloppy the faster Theon flicks his wrist, kissing the corner of his mouth and winding up on his jaw, licking and sucking. Robb gives a long whimper when he takes his away and Theon smirks, kissing his forehead. He gently pushes Robb’s hand away and shifts, giving a little moan when he feels Robb’s dick against his own. He only feels a little awkward as he starts pumping again, Robb’s thrusts against his own cock making him groan.  
  
Robb sucks on Theon’s collarbone, gently nipping, “ _Theon_.”  
  
When Robb says his name, Theon starts rolling his hips, a little erratic and misplaced. He gives up on any rhythm and whimpers when Robb presses himself against Theon a little harder, giving a drawn out moan as he cums over Theon’s stomach.  
  
He feels like he should be a little irritated, but can’t find it in him to be as he grinds up against Robb’s cock and thigh. He feels Robb’s mouth on his just as he cums with a groan.  
  
He’s panting as Robb keeps kissing him, mumbling _I love you_ over and over into his mouth. He laughs and gently pushes on Robb’s shoulder, “Move over.” He sits up in bed, back against his headboard and yawns, raising a brow when he hears Robb’s low laugh, “What?”  
  
“You’re just cute.”  
  
He rolls his eyes, “Mhm, real adorable over here. Ugh, Robb, _why_.” He gestures towards the smeared mess on his stomach and thigh.  
  
“It’s a good look for you.” Robb says a little more quietly, “Would look better over your face, though.”  
  
He makes a face, somewhere between intrigue and doubt before shifting, “Not quite as good when it’s all over _you_ and cold.” He goes to stand up, nearly tripping on his underwear around his ankle and groans, “Gods, why. Get out of my house right now, I can’t deal with this embarrassment.”  
  
Robb can’t help but full on laugh this time, “That’s great, that’s hilarious, actually.”  
  
Theon blushes and mumbles, “Whatever, just come shower with me.”  
  
It’s a quick shower that makes Theon happy. Robb washes his hair and they kiss under the running water, fleetingly talking about shower sex. Theon’s convinced it’s dangerous, but Robb argues _sure, yeah, but it would be fun too_. He doesn’t really have a comeback for that so he just shrugs and washes off, listening to Robb hum as he washes his own hair.  
  
By the time they get down stairs Grey Wind is standing at the door, looking back at Robb and wagging his tail hopefully. “I didn’t forget about you, boy, don’t worry.”  
  
Theon gets the coffee maker ready and turns it on as Robb tends to Grey, leading him to the back door by his collar. Theon reaches in the cabinets to grab two mugs and sets them on the counter, grabbing Grey’s bowls and rinsing them out.  
  
“Aren’t you just too sweet.”  
  
Theon rolls his eyes at Robb’s mocking tone, “I’ll spit in them next time, then.” He dries them with a paper towel and hands them back.  
  
He pours the coffee as Robb gets Grey’s food done, leaning against the counter and watching closely. He smirks when Robb bends over to put the bowls back down.  
  
“I know you’re staring at my ass.”  
  
He’s mid-sip and sputters, earning a tiny laugh from Robb. “Hm.”  
  
When Robb stands up again Theon sees him wink, “Glad you like what you see.”  
  
He resists the urge to roll his eyes and inches the other mug towards Robb on the counter. They both walk to the living room, seated on opposite ends of the sofa, facing each other with legs tangled as they drink their coffee. Theon’s halfway through his mug when Robb’s phone buzzes loudly. He watches as Robb tries to dig his phone out of his back pocket without spilling coffee.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
Theon raises an eyebrow as Robb mouths the words ‘It’s my mum’  
  
“I’m fine, I told you… Didn’t you get the pictures I’ve been sending to Jon?... Yes, I know, but it’s just easier than sending them to everyone at once and I talk to him more and…” An exasperated sigh, “I know you don’t like Jon, mum… Yes, I’m eating and… Theon’s been great, I’ve met his sister the other day and -- … Mum, please… I love you too… Bye, mum.”  
  
He takes another sip of his coffee, “That sounded like fun.”  
  
An apologetic smile forms on Robb’s face as he puts his phone back, “Yeah.  
  
“So, uh, not to be awkward or anything but --”  
  
Robb raises a brow, “That usually means it’s going to be awkward.”  
  
“No, no. Well, yeah. But, uh, if Jon is your _brother_ why does your mom, you know, hate him?”  
  
“She doesn’t _hate_ him.” He watches as Robb purses his lips and make a face before continuing, “It’s just that he’s my _half_ -brother, on my dad’s side. It’s not complicated or anything, but that’s why she doesn’t like him.”  
  
Theon feels a little embarrassed as he drinks the rest of his coffee, but nods, “Right then. Sorry.”  
  
Robb shrugs, “I don’t think he cares that much about it. I mean, our dad’s really great, and she’s not, like, _awful _, but she’s not his mum.”__  
  
He untangles his legs from Robb’s and reaches out for the other mug, taking it when Robb offers, “I get that, yeah.” After a moment he walks back into the kitchen, setting both mugs in the sink and starts rinsing them out.  
  
He’s only a little surprised when Robb wraps his arms around him, kissing his neck before asking, “What do you want to do today?”  
  
He shrugs, leaning back a little, “Maybe we can go to the beach today, but bring Grey this time? I figured we could take it easy for a couple days, then go and do a little exploring. We actually do have some cool tourist spots. You can bring your camera today, too.”  
  
“That would be great, actually. I’d love that.”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
He can feel Robb smile against his neck, “I love you too.”  
  
Robb runs upstairs to grab his camera bag and Grey’s harness as Theon finishes the dishes and opens the hall closet. He grabs a blanket and pulls on his beanie, raising a brow when Robb comes back down, wearing a red jacket. Theon’s jacket. “Is that mine?”  
  
Robb’s messing with the settings on his camera, but looks up sheepishly, “It was on the back of your chair, and my bags are so disorganized, you see, and --”  
  
“It suits you.”  
  
Robb blushes and puts his camera back, leashing Grey Wind and shrugging past Theon to open the door, “Thanks. Let’s go, I need to get more shells.”  
  
He rolls his eyes but complies, locking the door behind him as he follows Robb down their short driveway, hands in his pockets.  
  
It only takes them fifteen minutes to reach the shoreline again and Theon smiles as Robb excitedly leads Grey Wind down by the ocean. He doesn’t really get the appeal, but it’s cute to see him talk to the wolf. He sits in the sand by Robb’s camera bag and watches Robb roll up his jeans and sleeves to look for more shells. The massive wolf is sniffing everything in sight until he starts bark-howling at the water.  
  
“This is great. I love it, that noise he’s making.”  
  
Robb laughs and continues to sift through the sand, “He’s just excited, Theon.”  
  
They spend the rest of the day at the beach. It’s nice and when Robb finally gets bored of looking for shells, he’s found so many Theon nearly thinks he’s taken them all, he gets to watch as Robb takes photos. He even complies so far as to let Robb take some of him, as grumpy as he’s sure he looks. Grey Wind’s calmed down after a while, and follows Robb as he walks here and there. When Robb puts his camera back he sits next to Theon, who already has the blanket unfolded and ready to wrap around themselves. Grey Wind sits at their feet and Theon basks in just enjoying Robb’s company. They pick up some dinner on the way home and watch a movie on the sofa.  
  
Over the next few days Theon takes Robb to see the shipyard where he works, then to a lookout point on the other side of the Island. They feed the seagulls, much to Robb’s enjoyment and Theon’s chagrin, and walk on the pier. Theon thinks it’s boring, but Robb insists they go to the geology museum. He agrees, but only if they can visit the pub right after. He almost convinces Robb of water skiing, once or twice, but it never happens. Mostly, though, they stay at home. It’s comfortable and Theon’s glad Robb doesn’t want to go out every day. They watch films and lie in bed. Yara visits a couple of times, but stays away after she walks in on Theon going down on Robb. Theon spent the majority of that afternoon telling Robb he needed to sell his house and move.  
  
The two weeks go by faster than it feels like they should, and Theon feels bad. He’s anxious for Robb to be leaving and a little nervous about his trip home. They’ve already decided for Theon to come visit during his next vacation, but it already feels too far away. He decides a few days before Robb’s set to leave that he wants to take him out on an actual fancy date. He plans accordingly and only when Robb’s asleep, like he is now.  
  
He runs his fingers through Robb’s curls and smiles at the sleeping boy whose arm is over his waist. He sighs before turning over, studying Robb’s face until he falls asleep as well.


	22. Robb XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the last one! We really hope you guys all enjoyed the fic! Thanks so much for reading and commenting! <3 - notoriouslogman, [beargrove](http://beargrove.tumblr.com) on tumblr

Robb smiles and nuzzles into the hand on his face, “I hope that’s you, Theon, because I’m not opening my eyes.”  
  
He hears Theon snort and smiles wider, reaching over to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, “What time is it?”  
  
“Around eleven. Get up, lazy.”  
  
Robb opens one eye to glare up at Theon’s face, “I’m not lazy. Don’t be mean.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure I’m the one who’s had to wake you up every day you’ve been here.”  
  
“It’s the time zones, I’m telling you.’  
  
“Two. _Hours_. Robb.”  
  
Robb yawns and shrugs, “Whatever.” He rolls onto his back, stretching the arm not trapped under Theon over his head.  
  
Theon chuckles and leans down, kissing Robb’s temple before getting out of bed, “Come on, I’ll make us some coffee.”  
  
Robb nods and pushes himself up, following Theon downstairs. Grey Wind bowls into his legs as soon as he steps into the living room, making him laugh. Robb sees Theon rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out, trying to keep Grey from licking his face.  
  
“C’mon boy, let’s get you outside.” He grabs the leash and hooks it to the wolf’s harness, opening the door and stepping outside, shivering slightly. _Why don’t I ever wear a jacket?_ He shuffles his feet and waits for Grey Wind to finish, grateful when he can pull the wolf back inside. Especially since a hot cup of coffee and a cute boy are waiting for him.  
  
He unleashes Grey Wind and gratefully takes the full mug of coffee, “ _Thank you._ ” He takes a sip and leans back against the counter. He sees Theon fidgeting a little and raises a brow, “You okay?”  
  
“Hm? Oh, yeah. I’m fine, I just.” Theon takes another sip of coffee, “I’ve maybe been working on a present for you.”  
  
“Really?” Robb gives Theon a grin, “Well, let’s hear it, c’mon.”  
  
Theon gives an eye roll, “I’m not giving out any _details_ , but we’re going out for dinner. And it’s going to be nice and _formal_.”  
  
Robb scoots closer to Theon and nudges him with his shoulder, “Didn’t know you had it in you to dress up.”  
  
Theon snorts, “Okay, so it’s not, like, suit and tie. But we’re gonna look hot as fuck, alright?”  
  
“I _always_ look ‘hot as fuck.’”  
  
He jumps when Theon brings his hand up to cup Robb’s ass, “That’s true.”  
  
He feels himself blush, “Shut up. Whatever, when do we have to leave?”  
  
Theon smiles through another sip of coffee, “Not until later. We have time to watch a movie,” He squeezes his hand and pulls Robb closer, “And maybe do some other things.”  
  
He laughs and puts a hand over his mug, “Don’t make me spill my coffee on you. That’ll ruin the moment, I think. Besides, your sister told us she’d be here in an hour, yesterday.”  
  
Theon leans over and nuzzles Robb’s neck, sucking and giving a quick nip, “I hate when you’re right.”  
  
“I _know_.” He drinks down the rest of his coffee and sets his mug in the sink, walking over to the living room to cuddle with Grey Wind. He leans back on the sofa and flips through the stations, waiting for Theon to finish rinsing dishes and join them.  
  
They’re halfway into an episode of Dogs 101 when the front door opens. He looks back just in time to see Yara covering her eyes with her hand, a box being held up against her hip with her other hand.  
  
“Hey, is it safe?”  
  
He laughs as Theon replies, “Yes, Yara, it’s fucking safe.”  
  
She rolls her eyes when she walks over to the sofa, “The _fucking_ is what I was afraid of. I’m gonna feed Sea Bitch and then I’ve got some stuff to drop off in my room, on the bed.”  
  
Theon pushes her away from the sofa, “Could you be any more obvious?”  
  
“What?”  
  
Robb is happy to ignore them as he stands up and stretches, petting Grey Wind as he walks around the sofa, “While you two are busy doing that, I’m going to take a shower.”  
  
“Aw, don’t start without me.”  
  
Yara gags, “That’s my cue to leave.”  
  
Robb snorts as she pushes past him on her way to the stairs. She comes down a few moments later and he smiles at her, “We free to clean up now?”  
  
She rolls her eyes, “Yeah, I’m leaving. Have fun guys.”  
  
Robb grins as he watches her leave the house, turning towards Theon and grabbing his hand as soon as the front door closes. He drags him up to the bathroom, laughing the entire way.  
  
Robb feels bad when Theon gets soap in his eye, wiping it with a washcloth and kissing him even more. It’s slow going, the water’s warm and feels good and they jerk each other off again, Robb happily letting Theon wash his hair after. He haphazardly dries his hair, too impatient as he wraps the towel around his waist and walks to Theon’s room.  
  
He pulls his suitcase up and onto the bed and taps his foot trying to decide what to wear. He’s lost in thought when he hears Theon talk.  
  
“You really don’t need to put that much thought into it.”  
  
“Yes I do.”  
  
He watches Theon roll his eyes as he grabs a shirt from one of his dresser drawers, “Whatever.”  
  
Robb spends another few minutes on his outfit choice before following Theon back down the stairs. He leans over the sofa and blinks, “When are we leaving?”  
  
Theon laughs, “It’s still a little early, babe.”  
  
He pouts and puts his arms out over Theon’s shoulders, resting his head on his shoulder, “What’d Yara drop off, then?”  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
He groans and presses his face into the crook of Theon’s neck. His voice is muffled, and it makes Theon laugh, “ _C’mooon_. It’s my last day here, you’ve got to do what I want.”  
  
“Is that so?”  
  
“Yes, actually. We won’t die if we have an early dinner, Theon.”  
  
Theon turns his head when Robb looks up, giving a quick peck on the lips, “Fine. I’ll be right back.”  
  
Robb stands up and leans back against the sofa, petting Grey Wind until Theon comes back down. He’s giving his half-smile and holding flowers out in front of him. Robb raises his eyebrows and grins, “I _see_. So this is what you were up to.”  
  
He takes them from Theon, who is staring at his feet nervously as Robb studies the bouquet in his hands. He mumbles something that sounds like ‘I hope you like them’.  
  
“I _love_ them, Theon. Did you pick them out yourself?”  
  
Theon shrugs, “I had Yara help me on that. I’ve never really… I’ve never had to get anyone flowers before.”  
  
“Are you blushing?” Robb grins even wider when Theon makes a face and goes even redder. He brings his hand up to Theon’s cheek, “I really do love them, babe. Thank you so much.”  
  
Theon mumbles something else and before Robb can get out a ‘what?’ he’s getting kissed, “Let’s go now before I die of embarrassment.”  
  
Robb hums happily as Theon opens the front door for him, he’s still holding the bouquet when they climb into Theon’s truck. He lazily watches as Theon drives, enjoying the quiet and wishing he could stay on Pyke longer. _I’m going to miss this so much. I’m going to miss him so much_. He blinks when he feels Theon’s hand on his, and turns it so they can lace their fingers together. They’re close to the pier he notices when Theon parks, it’s unfamiliar here, but the restaurant lot is pretty packed.  
  
“Please tell me you made reservations for wherever this is?”  
  
Theon laughs as he turns the key, “It’s only the best seafood place on Pyke. And _yes_ , actually, I did. Aren’t you proud.”  
  
Robb gently places his flowers on the seat of the car and closes his door, “Immensely.”  
  
He hangs on Theon’s arm as they head inside. It seems bigger on the inside than Robb thinks it will be and it’s dark, mood lighting everywhere and it makes him smile. They’re led to a booth, and he wonders if it’d be too much to sit next to Theon. He has no choice when Theon puts an arm around his waist and sits him down beside him.  
  
“This okay?”  
  
Robb laughs, “It’s fine.”  
  
“I just want to be as close to you as I can before you leave tomorrow.”  
  
Robb leans his head on Theon’s shoulder as they browse the menu together, “I like that.”  
  
He deals with Theon laughing at him when he asks what certain dishes are, and then again when he knows which wine to choose for them. They hold hands and hold casual conversation, a palatable silence eases in as they enjoy their meal. Robb thinks he’s never been this comfortable around anyone in his entire life. _He looks so handsome tonight_.  
  
He brushes Theon’s hair behind his ear and smiles when Theon stops mid-bite, a quizzical look on his face, “Did I do something?”  
  
Robb shakes his head, “I just love your hair. And your beard. And your tattoos. I don’t think I’ve told you that enough.”  
  
Theon gives a short laugh, “Only by how much you stare at them when we’re in bed. Don’t think I haven’t noticed. And felt you tracing them when we’re watching TV.”  
  
“They’re very well done, and they suit you. Are you going to get anymore?”  
  
Theon shrugs, “Don’t know yet. Maybe.”  
  
Robb hums and puts his hand on Theon’s thigh, feeling him tense a little at the touch and smiles, “Hmmm?”  
  
“Don’t ‘hmmm’ me.” Theon gives an affectionate smile and kisses Robb’s jaw, “We can do that later, babe. When I can actually focus on you and not everyone else in the _restaurant_.”  
  
He chuckles and nods before continuing his meal. He feels bad when Theon takes the bill, paying for it all, and begs to at least leave the tip. Theon finally agrees and it helps his guilt a little. Once they’re settled back into the truck, Robb expects for them to go home, but Theon takes them a little closer to the pier and further down the beach. He raises an eyebrow and watches carefully when Theon parks once more.  
  
“Let’s go for a walk?”  
  
Robb nods, cursing himself mentally for not bringing a fucking jacket again. He leans into Theon, who wraps an arm around Robb’s shoulder and holds him close as they walk. It’s past dusk and quiet, but comfortable. Robb’s grown to love the sound and smell of the ocean, it reminds him of Theon, who always smells like saltwater even if it’s just a little. They spend a few more minutes walking until they come to a bench. He doesn’t really notice himself shivering until Theon’s put his coat around his shoulders. He gives a smile and a wink and Robb pulls the coat onto himself more.  
  
“I’m sorry I keep forgetting a coat. I only had winter ones, and I think they’d be too warm here. But I really need to get a jacket next time I come back.”  
  
Theon shrugs, “I like it when you use mine. I don’t mind you using any of my things, actually.”  
  
They spend a quiet moment sitting there, cuddling, as the last few seagulls of the day call out and fly to catch the last of the sunset. He wishes he could ask Theon to come back home with him, but it’s fleeting and Robb knows it’d be useless. They both have their own lives, still, even if it was fun to ignore for a while. He can’t wait until nearer to Winter.  
  
“I love you, Theon.”  
  
“I love you too, Robb. Really, I do.” He hears Theon lick his lips and continue, “I know Yara’s thanked you about thirty times since you’ve been here, for both of us, but I’d like to say it again. I really can’t explain how much it means to me you went through all that for me. I have to admit, I was really happy about you punching Ramsay, that was just me being selfish. But in general, I haven’t had anyone ever stand up for me like that. I know we moved, like, extremely fast. I know. But it felt good, right? For me it did, at least.”  
  
Robb’s squeezing Theon’s hand now, tears brimming his eyes and he feels a fool when he goes to speak, “Theon, I --”  
  
“I’m not done.” He smiles gently, “Just thank you so much, Robb, for being sweet and compassionate and caring and the best person I know, and for letting me be myself as well. This is getting so fucking sentimental, it’s disgusting. Just know that I love you a whole lot, and more every day. And that I’m never saying that, ever, again.”  
  
Robb laughs and wraps his arms around Theon’s neck, blinking back happy tears as he kisses him, “You’re such a fucking idiot, I love you so much.”  
  
“Aren’t I supposed to be the one crying? I just laid out all my feelings, so I think that it should be me crying.”  
  
“I’m not crying, douche. You’re just sweet.”  
  
They kiss and cuddle and hold hands even more before they finally head home. It’s late by then and Robb lets Grey Wind out as he gets his food and water bowls ready for the night. Theon puts Robb’s flowers in a makeshift vase, promising they’ll get one on the way to Lordsport tomorrow, and brings Grey Wind back in for him.  
  
By the time they get to Theon’s room, they’ve already started unbuttoning and unzipping. Theon’s mouth is on his neck and he can feel himself getting hard quick. He gives a loud moan when Theon nips at his collarbone and gives a surprised whimper when they fall onto the bed, followed by a laugh. He kisses Theon and they both finish taking each other’s clothes off. Once they’re undressed, though, Theon seems shy and Robb puts his hand on his cheek, “You okay?”  
  
Theon nods, “Just nervous.”  
  
Robb smiles, “Babe, I won’t hurt you.” He frowns, “I haven’t, before, have I?”  
  
Theon shakes his head and blushes, “I’m not a fucking virgin, you know, if that’s what you’re thinking.”  
  
Robb rolls his eyes playfully, “Don’t ruin it, and let me do my thing.”  
  
Theon gives a short laugh that ends abruptly when Robb begins kissing and sucking on his neck. He flicks his thumbs over Theon’s nipples, smiling against his skin when Theon gives a particularly loud moan as he gives a little pinch. He continues down, down, down, leaving a trail of kisses and hickeys as he makes his way towards Theon’s crotch. He wraps his hand around the base of Theon’s cock, giving a few short pumps before taking him in his mouth. He’s always surprised at himself and the depraved, wet sounds it makes as he sucks Theon’s cock. He glances up as Theon’s head drops back and his fingers tangle in Robb’s hair.  
  
He hears Theon take a breath, “Please don’t stop.”  
  
Theon groans when Robb pulls away with a popping sound, and he can feel a line of saliva hanging down his bottom lip as he continues jerking Theon off with his hand a few more times before he sits up on his knees. They’re both on the bed, and it makes it easy for him to grab Theon’s hips and pull him closer. Theon gives an awkward smile that Robb can’t help but return as he leans over, tracing Theon’s ribs down to his hipbones. He stills for a moment, appreciating the sight before him as it suddenly hits him.  
  
“I’ll be right back.”  
  
It merits another groan, and it only frustrates him the longer he has to fish around for it, but he finally gets a rubber. He tears the corner of the foil with his teeth before going back to his previous position between Theon’s legs. He barely has the condom rolled down the length of his cock before Theon’s hand is on it, a palmful of lube slicking him up. He has to laugh at the enthusiasm until Theon reaches down between his own legs. Robb raises a brow as he begins stroking himself, watching Theon work himself, getting ready for Robb’s cock.  
  
“Impressive.”  
  
Theon moans before rolling his eyes, “Shut up. I --” Another moan, “I told you. And don’t think I haven’t imagined this exact thing, mmm, before you actually got here.”  
  
He digs his fingernails into Theon’s thigh when he feels Theon’s hand on his cock, situating himself just above it. He gasps as he feels him lower himself to take the tip. “Gods, _Theon_.”  
  
When he feels Theon twist his hips up slightly, he fleetingly worries about giving an embarrassingly short performance. Theon rocks back until he’s taken all of Robb’s cock, and it’s everything he can do not to give the erratic performance he wants. He leans over a bit more, just enough to kiss Theon’s neck then suck on his jaw. He feels Theon tangle his fingers in his hair once more, still shifting his hips slowly before pushing them back, “ _Babe_.”  
  
Robb has his eyes screwed shut at that, forehead resting on the crook of Theon’s neck as he bites his bottom lip, arching up to meet Theon’s tempo. It’s slow going, until Robb gives a hard thrust that makes Theon moan even louder. He smiles and nuzzles against Theon’s skin, “Mmm, tell me how it feels?”  
  
He hears Theon give a little scoff, “So, _fuck_ , fuckin’ good.”  
  
He glides his hands up and down Theon’s sides, raking his nails down as Theon wraps his legs around his waist. He feels a drop of pre-cum against his stomach and grunts, reaching down to thumb it up and then smear it across Theon’s lips. Theon moans hungrily and Robb gives a soft laugh, kissing him deeply as he moves faster.  
  
He takes Theon’s cock in his hand again, driving himself deeper into Theon, as hard as he can. Both of their breathing has turned fast and shallow, Theon’s hand still fisted in Robb’s hair, as he palms his cock, stroking fast and mismatched to the rhythm of his thrusts.  
  
Theon gives a gasping moan, “I think I might cum soon.”  
  
Robb smiles, stroking him faster, “Cum for me then.”  
  
Theon tilts his head back as Robb kisses his neck, sucking on his jaw. They knock teeth as he attempts to kiss him, sucking on Theon’s bottom lip instead as he feels Theon’s entire body go rigid under him as he cums. It’s warm and he presses down against Theon hard, fucking him desperately, moaning Theon’s name as he cums as well.  
  
Theon gives a little gasp when Robb pulls out. They lie there, and Robb lazily runs his fingers down Theon’s chest, over his sternum and down his stomach. He laughs when Theon huffs, annoyed again at the cum all over him. It’s already drying sticky by the time Robb gets up to throw out the condom and he comes back with a wet towel. Theon gives a little ‘thank you’ and throws it into the pile of clothes at the floor near the foot of the bed.  
  
He rests his chin on Theon’s chest, arm over Theon’s waist as he traces his kraken tattoo once more, “I love you.”  
  
Theon kisses his forehead, “I love you too.”  
  
He tries his hardest to stay up until Theon falls asleep, he really does, but between the quiet humming and the feel of Theon stroking his hair with gentle fingers he doesn’t stand a chance.  
  
When he wakes up the next morning, he snuggles into Theon even tighter. His chest immediately tightening with dread. He wants to be sick, and it feels silly, it is silly, but he doesn’t want to leave today.  
  
Theon must think the same thing, because it seems he’s been awake and watching Robb sleep.  
  
“Didn’t wake me up this morning?”  
  
Theon smiles, “I’m afraid to do anything to make the time between waking up and you leaving go faster.”  
  
They kiss and stretch and head to the bathroom. They shower together one last time, standing forehead to forehead as the warm water falls on them. He’s sure to use Theon’s favorite shampoo and conditioner and soap, praying the smell stays on him all the way to Winterfell. He takes his clothes from Theon’s own closet, satisfied with the pair of sweats and old band shirt he wears as he walks down the stairs. He takes his last cup of coffee in the same mug he’s used every morning he’s been there, and they watch Animal Planet together one last time.  
  
It’s a quiet morning, not filled with a lot of talking as they sit on the sofa and hold hands. By the time eleven o’clock rolls around, Robb’s ready to call it off.  
  
He doesn’t want to go home and he doesn’t want to leave Theon.  
  
Theon puts his luggage in his old truck, and Robb harnesses and leashes Grey Wind before following Theon outside the house. The tightness in his chest just gets worse as he climbs into the truck’s passenger seat, and he tangles his fingers tightly into Grey Wind’s dense fur. He knows it’s stupid to cry, but once they’ve reached the parking lot near the dock, he can’t help it. His tears fall silently, and when he looks at Theon he knows he must look heartbroken at the hurt look Theon gives him.  
  
“Babe.”  
  
Robb shakes his head, “I’m fine.”  
  
He exits the truck with Grey Wind, leaning against the door as a small sob escapes him. _Stop it, fucking stop it. You sound so fucking dumb, don’t make him deal with this._  
  
He gives a little bristle when Theon walks around the truck and wraps his arms around him. They stay like that for a few minutes, until he’s calmed down. He listens to Theon’s heartbeat through his shirt and smiles.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
He nods, “I think so.” He sighs, “I’m really sorry. I’m just gonna miss you so much, baby.” He gently touches Theon’s face, lip quivering.  
  
“You’re gonna make yourself cry again.”  
  
He gives a short, soft laugh, “I know.” He tangles his fingers in Theon’s hair, rubbing his face over Theon’s chin and jaw, not caring about the beard-burn he’ll have later. He kisses Theon roughly and deeply, a bittersweet taste in his mouth when he does.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
It’s not until he’s on the ferry with Grey Wind, Theon long out of sight that he lets himself cry again. When he’s stopped, he calls Jon, lets him know he’s on his way home, and that he’ll see him tomorrow. He’s sitting with Grey Wind when he gets a text that makes him smile.  
  
`Theon: 91 days`


End file.
